Naruto: The New Z Warrior
by mobiusinfinity
Summary: A new adventure with our favorite blonde hero as he crosses the galixy meeting new allies and enemies. He also learns some deep secrets that none know. Adopted and adapted from UNkoman with permission
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.

Prolog

Planet Vegeta 20 standard years before Naruto's birth. 13 years before Goku's birth...

"Interesting... An-mel look at this child. He isn't like any other Saiyan that I've ever seen before. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. All other Saiyans have black or dark brown hair and black eyes." "_What could make you so different young one?" _Thinks the bewildered physician. "Check his genetics and tell me what you have there." says the lite blue skinned and dark blue haired doctor. With that said the doctor's assistant turns to his station and begins the genetic analysis of the new baby.

Frowning the assistant An-mel runs a diagnosis test on the baby. A 3D image appears on the computer monitor's screen of the child and the child's DNA structure. "Doctor, the child appears fine. Just like a normal Saiyan except this one DNA strand sequence here." He points to a specific section of the baby's double helix shaped DNA strand. "It's different then the rest. It like nothing I've ever seen before. Apparently the genes that control hair and eye color are different then the rest of the race but it doesn't appear to have any effect on his power levels or anything else. The difference is only .1% of the norm." The assistant continues to review the information on the screen and continues, "Hmm, it also appears to be this gene is also responsible for the aggression training not taking hold. That shouldn't be possible, all Saiyans are naturally aggressive and the training was specifically made to increase this trait."

"Hmm fascinating" responds the doctor. "I've seen this anomaly once before. When was it?" muses the contemplating scientist while tapping his lower lip with his index and middle fingers. Searching his memory the blue skinned alien suddenly remembers a dark red haired little girl from twenty years ago. "Pull up the file on Princess Tomat." responds the bewildered doctor. The assistant is shocked to hear this order coming from his boss. "Sir isn't all information concerning her classified and restricted? What if King Vegeta finds out that you are looking into his niece's records. You know that is still a sore spot for him. She was his sister's only child before she died." responds the shocked assistant. (A/N: Yes this is Vegeta's father that is being talked about. Vegeta's father is Tomat's older brother by about 15 years.)

"Actually he won't care. She was sent to planet Elum shortly after her mother's death in hopes to completely concur the planet, but she was never heard from again. It is believed to be why the previous king classified the planet to be the highest on the difficulty rating and forbidden to all Saiyan children not of super elite class. She was actually set to be the Queen over her older brother, due to her incredibility high power levels. I think it was really close to the level the legendary Super Saiyan was said to have but not quite there, but due to complications with the child birth their mother died shortly after the child was born. It was rumored that the current King Vegeta did not want to have to worry about the baby growing up and attempting to take the thrown from him and he blamed her for the death of their mother. No contact has ever been made since she landed, as I said before, and there have been several scouts sent since then but the inhabitants have not been destroyed and are considered very strong and hard to kill. But enough of that, please pull up the information I requested." Complying with his instructions the assistant moves to a different monitor and searches for the requested files. Finding the files both doctor and assistant compares the information. To their surprise both DNA sequences have the same anomaly in the same spot, but there is no explanation why this change has occurred or what it does other then change the hair and eyes of the effected child and prevents the aggression training from taking hold.

The doctor is about to order a full genetic make up scan and genetic prediction scenario on the little one lying in the "new birth" pod when the door opens to revel said child's father coming into the room.

"Where is my son? I was told that there was a complication and he was … "different" then his twin brother Bardock. What seems to be the problem?" questions the father. He has spiky hair that seems to be a mixture between both Goku and Naruto's hair but midnight black and slightly longer then both. The Saiyan is wearing the first generation body armor that will eventually lead to the armor worn by all Saiyans and the rest of Freeza's forces. It has black shoulder pads with a crimson red belly plate that has black lines running horizontally across it signaling his status as being a captain of the royal guard. The attending physician turns and directs the new father to the pod and opens it to relieve a bright eyed and wide awake child with spiky blond hair that has several spiky strands running down both sides of his face and bright cerulean blue eyes that scream intelligence and cunning, but what really surprises everyone is when the new born looks up into his father's face and smiles the same foxy smile that Naruto will inherit in the future.

"What is this? He can't be my child he looks nothing like me or his mother, and what's with his coloring? He should have black hair and eyes not this abomination of an eye sore." once he says this the young child gets a serious look to his face that almost seems to scream anger before he starts to scream and cry out load. His father cups his hands over his ears and orders the pod closed. He then turns to the two doctors and asks what happened and why he is like this. The head doctor informs him of the change in the child's genetics and what it causes. Of course the man asks if he is the father of this child and is shown that he is. He then asks for the baby's power reading. It is relieved to be only five.

"So not only is he a freak but a weakling too. This will not do. I must have a strong heir to continue my line and it appears that neither of my sons are fit for this. At least Bardock has a higher power level and doesn't look like, like … THAT. Bardock can at least be of some use as a front line solder but he'll never be an elite like me, but him... Send him away after you remove his tail. He is not a Saiyan and will not have the honor of keeping what makes our race special. Send him to Elum, that will remove this stain from my family and there is no way that I will ever have to deal with that incessant noise or eye sore again."

Of course this completely shocks and appalls the doctors but they do not argue or attempt to stop what they feel is one of the worst tragedies that could befall a new born. "Before you send him away sir, won't you at least name this child?" asks the assistant, and for his troubles he receives a back hand to the face and is informed that the child is not to be named and that all information on him is to be deleted as if he was never born. "I only have one son, even if he is going to be a disappointment." What this "man" doesn't know is that both of his sons will soon be orphaned. His wife, in her grief over loosing one son and the other being sent off to one of the lower level planets to concur, poisoned their meal thinking that she will never see either of her babies again and it was all this bastard's fault. He could have stopped them from being sent away, but he didn't.

Later that day the head doctor carries the nameless child to a waiting space pod and places him in. All of a sudden the man has a brief vision of a young man with the same colors and smile the baby showed earlier fighting not only on Elum but also on many different worlds and against many different foes. The blue skinned doctor looks at the little nameless child with sorrow in his eyes and heart and says goodbye to the crying little one, but before he closes the hatch to launch the pod he bends down and whispers into his ear, "Little one, you may not have a name now but I can feel that you and your descendants will be the stuff of legend both to the Saiyans and to the people of Elum. You will be a savior to many and pass on the torch of light and goodness to your children and they will be the ones to save us all from evil. Go now and fulfill your destiny." With these word he closes the pod door and launches the child into the cold of space to travel to a distant world, probably to never be heard from again. At least not on this world that is.

At the same time on planet Elum or that is what it is known by by the rest of the galaxy, but to the locals the planet doesn't really have a name but is referred to as the Elemental Nations...

Pain. That is the only way to describe what she is going through. Totally unbelievable pain! Her husband, the village leader stands at the expecting mother's side trying to help her through the process of child birth. This woman that he truly loves with all his heart and soul came from the stars. Of course neither of them know this. You see my dear readers, this is the lost Princess Tomat but the reason why she doesn't know about her Saiyan past or the reason that she no longer has a Saiyan tail is because when she landed her pod landed close to a group of fighting ninja.

**Flashback 20 years ago. 40 years before Naruto's birth:**

The Saiyan space pod came crashing through the sky heading toward a small island. It of course is ignored by the two groups of ninja fighting for their lives against each other. Both groups thinking it is a wayward fire jutsu, besides it wasn't really close to the fighting so neither group was concerned until there was an earth shattering explosion due to the impact crater. There was a very breif pause in the fighting to look towards the location of the landing by the Whirlpool nins to make sure there wasn't any fire or any other issue that might harm their once peaceful island. Of course there wasn't any issues, or at least that's what they thought at the time.

A stray kunai with an explosive tag came flying toward one of the red haired defenders. The defending nin quickly dodged out of the way and the deadly explosive sailed off into the night heading toward the location that the craft had landed. Of course Murphy's Law was in effect this night for the soon to be forgetful princess, whatever can go wrong did go wrong. It landed right by her pod. When it exploded it cracked her screen open and threw her away from the battle. The next thing she knew was she was flying in the air and crashed head first into a rock nearly killing the young girl, but her will was strong and even injured she will never give up. More stray kunai came flying from the battle and one severed her tail at the base. Hell she still has a couple of nice scares from this incident.

The once Princess had landed in the land of Whirlpool during an attack from some Cloud ninja trying to gain the secrets of their sealing arts to help strengthen their village by having a stronger seal to help them with their two wayward Bijuu. The fighting continued into the early morning hours but once the fighting had ended with the enemy ninja killed a search party was sent out to check for any survivors. One woman, the daughter of the second most powerful member of the Uzumaki clan found the young child and brought her back to the village for medical attention. It took several weeks for the baby girl to heal and come back from the brink of death but she did. After searching long and hard through the village for the child's parents, when no one wanted to claim her this kind woman adopted this child as her own. She had always wanted a child but sadly could not have one due to an old injury that made her barren. Her husband and she where happy to have this soon to be rambunctious child in their home. They loved and cared for her as if she was their own for many years until they where attacked fifteen years later in the dead of night while on a special mission for the Fire Lord. No one knows why or who attacked these two, but they left behind a strong and caring daughter behind to pick up the pieces of her lost family.

These two had been among the strongest of the clan in the arts of sealing, the only Uzumaki's that where more talented where from the head family and they had been called to assist in the sealing of a Bijuu. She later grew up to become a very strong ninja in her own right. She took to fighting like no other Uzumaki did before in the history of the clan and invented many new seals and fighting styles. Without her parents around she was taken in by the head family. The clan head, who happened to have been a distant relative of her mother's and long time teammate, took her in and began to train the teen even more intensely then she had been trained before. Within one year she went from a low chunin in rank to a full jonin and was given a commission into the villages' version of ANBU.

Later she was given in marriage to the clan head's oldest son. They had known each other for many years and had crushed on one another for the same amount of time until one day he asked her to marry him and of course she said yes. They lived together and had two other children prior to this one currently being born. Weird thing was the other two where born with tails. Neither parent knew where this had come from and to prevent the child from being ostracized had had them removed.

**End Flashback**

Back to the birthing mother and soon to be mangled father. "Come on hime, you can do this! Just a little bit longer and a few more pushes and our new baby will be brought into this world. I know you can do it!" This was of course spoken by the man before he took the unknowing alien's hand. The next contraction hit harder and worse then the last and in her pain she squeezed her husband's had so hard that she crushed it to bits. Of course if you're a husband and have ever been in a delivery room with a woman that's giving birth you should know better then to take your wife's had right before an extremely hard contraction hits. (Come on even if you love your wife and want to help her this is a ninja for crying out load, of course she is going to be strong. It also doesn't help matters none that she is a Saiyan either) They have a habit of being crushed like that, so what did the poor man do... he screamed like a little bitch of course.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ROLAND UZUMAKI! You're the one that said "let's have another baby". "You know you want to have another little one". Well buster this is all your fault so deal with the PPPAAAIIIINNN. FUCK! (another contraction hit during her rant). Deal with the pain because I am and this is the worse delivery that I've had to go through and it's the first one that you've actually been in the village for. So suck it up and act like a man." She has a beautiful angular face with high cheek bones and full lips. Her eyes are a slightly lighter crystal blue with flecks of black in them. Not that one could really tell due to the tears that are running down her cheeks. Her dark red once slightly spiky hair plastered to her head from sweat. Then of course like all women after going through this she completely flips on him and while crying apologizes and begs him to make the pain stop.

"Just one more push Orange Blossom and the baby is out," says the doctor that is over seeing the birth. (A/N" No I'm not going to try to come up with the Japanese translation for her name... I'm kinda lazy)

"Come on honey just one more and it's all over," Roland says. His bright red hair pulled back in a long ponytail to prevent his wife from ripping it out of his head. His violet eyes still full of pain from having his hand crushed by her monstrous strength, but also full of all the love in the world. She responds by doing just that and pushes with all her might and out comes a beautiful baby girl. She has the same features as her mother but has her father's bright red hair and violet eyes, oh and of course the typical Saiyan tail. Seeing as this is the third child born to this couple the doctor isn't really all that surprised by the addition of the tail. He knew it would be removed in a few hours anyway. (yes Kushina has violet eyes. I looked on Narutopedia for her description). After the doctor delivers the ten pound bundle of joy he smacks her butt in the normal fashion and is rewarded with one of the loudest and sweetest heard noise any parent could hope for and dread at the same time. An ear piecing scream is heard in the room and throughout the hospital. The doctor took the baby over to the nurses stationed in the delivery room to be cleaned and to continue with the rest of the birthing process. (Once again no I'm not going to go into this. If you don't know what else happens then count yourself lucky until you have your own kids) The delivery was a success and the child is handed to her tired mother. "I have the perfect name for her... Kushina. Is that ok love?" said Roland. Because he hadn't been in the village for his other children's births he did not get the pleasure naming them. "Yes that is a good name. It is a strong name for this little one." the tired mother replies right before her eyes flutter, her face goes really pail and she slips into unconsciousness. Panicking Roland takes his new daughter in his arms before she is dropped and yells for the doctor.

The doctor quickly moves the panicking father away from his wife and tells him he needs to leave the room. Of course like any good husband would he tries to refuse just to be rebuffed and told if he doesn't leave then thing could get much worse. He handed off little Kushina to the nurse and complies with orders and waits for news on his wife. About four hours later the tired doctor comes out into the waiting room and explains that everything is fine with the baby and that the "extra surgery" has been done but that Orange Blossom has past away. He explains that due to complications and that last extra hard push cause massive internal bleeding and there was nothing he could do to stop it. (sad I know but it happens from time to time). Of course this wasn't something that the new father wanted to hear and immediately broke down crying and begging all the gods to take him and bring back his beloved wife. Unfortunately none of them responded to his prayers.

The depressed father decided it was time to go home and inform his family of the good/tragic news. The birth of a new Uzumaki was of course herald with great joy but when the rest of the clan was informed of the beautiful woman's passing it was tempered with great sadness as well. About a week later after the standard tests for a new born are done and all Kushina's vitals where checked and given a clean bill of health she was ready to go home to the rest of her family.

About a month later, in the dead of night with a full moon hanging in the sky, a flaming ball comes crashing through the atmosphere and skims several miles above the island nation, reminding many of a similar event twenty years ago. This meteorite lands far from the Hidden Leaf village but still in Fire country. Awakened by the blast, the Toad Sage Jaraiya jumps from his sleeping mat and rushes to source of the blast. The young year old man thinking this is an ambush pulls out a kunai and slow make his way closer to the disturbance.

The Sage comes upon a large crater about thirty minutes away from his camp site and sees a round metal like ball. Confused he looks around and hears crying. _"That sounds like a baby. What the hell would a baby be doing near something like this." _he thinks to himself. Thinking quickly a he jumps down and checks for any contents. The ship is empty but Jaraiya can still hear the sound of a baby crying not to far from the area. Quickly pulling out a storage scroll he began to draw the seals onto the ship for sealing and jumps out of the hole in the earth. Quickly speeding through a long series of handseals and slams his hands on the ground to seal the silvery object into the storage scroll, then jumps back down to grab it and quickly tucks it into robs. _"I don't trust anyone to find this and I have to keep it hidden until I can get this checked over and find out what it is. I'll think of something but in the mean time I have to find the source of this crying."_

Walking towards the source of the noise he has been hearing for the last couple of minutes, the white haired sage stumbles upon the source of all the noise. A small baby. "What the hell. Where did you come from little man?" he asks. Looking around he doesn't find anyone near by and gets a little bit worried. Quickly biting his thumb and running through had signs he calls out _**"Summoning jutsu"**_. In a puff of smoke one of his tracking toads appears. He orders the toad to check the surrounding area for anyone nearby while he bends down to gather the shivering child into his arms and gets a good look at the baby boy. The baby looks up into the face of the future self proclaimed super-pervert and smiles a big toothless grin and reaches up and yanks a handful of hair._** "**_EEYYOOWW! Damn gaki you got one hell of an arm on you don't ya." remarks the sage while removing his abused hair from the baby's grasp. All the while the child is giggling at him with those innocent blue eyes of his shinning in the cool night. "Well I guess I can't leave you out here to freeze so I guess I'm going to have to find you a blanket and keep you warm. It's a good thing I'm on my way back to the village tomorrow, Sensei will know what to do with you once I get you there if my toad doesn't find your parents or someone that knows who you are anywhere near by." Of course after returning to his camp and his toad reporting back that no other people are in the area, neither alive nor dead save for the Toad Sage and the infant.

The next morning finds Jaraiya waking up to, and you guessed it, a soiled crying child. Cursing he proceeds to clean up the child and begins to make his way back to his home with the little one securely held in his arms but he is still crying because he is hungry. Upon reaching the man gate he quickly checks in and rushes to the Hokage's office. Rushing into the office because he has had to hear the continuous crying of a hungry child he doesn't even bother to knock or to survey the room for anyone else. "Sensei, I found this child near by. What do you want me to do with him? Please help me get him to stop crying I don't know what to do. He has been like this all morning." Seeing a shocked Hiruzen Sarutobi and Tsunade in a conference he realizes this may not be the best time in the world for him to be here. Of course Tsunade respond with the typical baka comment and takes the baby from the sage and checks him over for any problems. She reports that he is healthy and not dirty. "Most likely he's just hungry." the slightly less buxom, then we are used to, blond reports and takes the baby to the hospital for a full check up and something to eat. Jaraiya tells her not to run any checks on the boy until he talks to Sensei explaining that it is important not to for his safety but everyone's. This peaked both of the occupents curiosity but of course the unnamed child continued to scream so he was taken to get something to eat to shut him up. While the little blond was being taken care of the newest person in the room shut the door and asked that the ANBU to be dismissed and then places several seals around the room for additional privacy. This of course got the Hokage really interested in what was going on. The silver hair sage the proceeded to explain all the information that had happened the night before and showed him the scroll containing the ship but did not release it.

Hiruzen sat in thought about this information and came to a decision, the child would be classified as an orphan and taken care of by the village but no information about him would ever be allow to get out. The ship was to be destroyed and any medical records the child might have over the years would be sealed and only the Hokage would have access to them. "This is to be a SS-class secret, Jaraiya. The only other person that will be able to find out about this is going to be Tsunade because I'm going to make it her mission to be this child's doctor for at least the first few years of his life. Once he has grown and attended the academy, if he graduates the he will be put on your team and you will be responsible for this boy. You found him so he will be the one to teach him what he needs to know about being a ninja.

Tsunade returned about an hour latter with the now calm bundle cradled in her arms. " Ah, Tsunade-chan, welcome back. How is our little guest doing?" ask the Sandiame. "Well I'll say one thing for this gaki, he can eat. He damn near cleaned out the maternity ward of formula just to sate his hunger." Well to say this was a shock to everyone in the room was an understatement.

The old man then processed to give out his orders, "I want you and only you to do a full scan and work up on this child and deliver the information directly to me and only me. Do not under any circumstances allow anyone else and I do mean ANYONE to see the results. I also want you to destroy all samples of anything you take from this child." the Hokage orders in a stern and commanding voice.

"But sensei why do you want me to do that. He's just a baby. His parents must be worried sick about him and he doesn't seem like he needs that type of precaution taken." responds the blond woman with some confusion. "Trust me Tsunade, this is for the best. If what I think happened then that child is VERY special and I don't want Danzo or any of the counsel to find out what he really is. This is an order that I expect to be carried out without any question." Jaraiya then reapplied the seals that he had used before and proceeded to explain the situation with her. Once everything was explained she was shocked to say the least and quickly agreed to these precautions

Many years later we find the young boy in the ninja academy joined by at long hair red head with a fiery temper and both having a strong will to fight and become ninja. Many more years later these two will become famous in the ninja world and produce a legend all their own. A little boy named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but as with all things in the ninja world risk happens and the day the boy is born his family dies, on this world at least.

Sixteen years later the boy that is called a demon and a monster is now herald as a hero when he saves his village from Pain, but same as with any life Murphy's Law continues to hold sway. Fate is not done with this boy yet. He then goes on to become the hero of the elemental nations when he stops the fourth great war, but due to old prejudices and a conniving old war-hawk by the name of Danzo and a lying traitorous ex-teammate of his, we find the hero of the story banished from the only home that he only wanted to protect and lead.

A/N: This is my first story so go easy on me. Of course constructive critisisim is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.

**Chapter 1: A Hero Is Banished But A Legend Arises Part 1**

The Fourth Great War has ended with the alliance victorious and Naruto haled as the hero of the Elemental Nations and a better peace was archived through true understanding. Madara was defeated but Sasuke ran away once again like the little coward that he is, still plotting revenge on not only our blond hero but also on the village that he defected from, but we'll get into that here in a minute. The war ended with a fairly large amount of casualties but very few fatalities. There where many among the ranks that will never be ninja again but by some miracle none of the "Konoha 11" or any of Naruto's precious people where seriously injured in the fighting.

For the next six months after the war Naruto trained hard, determined to bring Sasuke back to the village. He may have severely injured his former comrade in their last fight but through interference by the remains of Team Hawk and Sakura's pleading not to kill him, Naruto was distracted enough for Sasuke to blindside him and use an area wide genjutsu that allowed him to escape. After that event Naruto threw himself into his training. Realizing that his lack of focus and his knowledge of basics and advanced tactical thinking was lacking in every way, he proceeded to go back to the basics. Requesting help from Iruka he got his academy studies to the point that if he was getting ready to graduate he would have been rookie of the year. He raided the Konoha library for any and all information he could find. He studied the laws of the village to the point that he knew them by heart and took as much instruction from anyone that was willing to train him. He still has a low tolerance to genjutsu but he figured he probably always would. Tsunade took him as an additional apprentice once she learned that the blond was studying the laws of the village. She did this to prep him for taking the position of Hokage.

This was received well by the general population but not so well by the civilian side of the council. They still held fear of the boy even after all that he had done. Of course it didn't help matters that for years prior to Naruto becoming the hero that he was always meant to be both Madara and Orochimaru had been sneaking around the village and implanting different fail safes to destroy the village in case their other plans failed.

Danzo discovered these subtle different commands in the general populous and used this to his advantage. By changing these commands to suit his agenda, he was able to add his own fail safes to rid the village of the "demon" for it's "own protection" if he was ever killed. In his own twisted way he felt that only he could control the power of the Nine Tails correctly. His reasoning behind all this; if he couldn't have the village and that power then no one would be able to. These commands caused the good will that Naruto had been enjoying to start to slowly change to an even greater hatred then he was subjected to before. Once his training was completed the very very subtle commands started to take hold, but no one really started to noticed it until he brought back the "precious Uchiha".

That wasn't much of a fight in and of itself though. Naruto used his sage abilities and massive stores of chakra to track the traitorous bastard to Rice country. He then used his shadow clones and his pranking skills, which he adapted to use with his new knowledge of tactics, and completely decimated all the teme's guards and other allies without alerting anyone to his presence until it was to late. He made his way through the compound to find the little prick and finally using a mixture of stealth, cunning and a lot of different knockout poisons, courtesy of his training with Anko, captured the bastard without even throwing a single punch. Of course in his haste to finally get him home he made a very big mistake. He left the village without official permission and this triggered the subliminal commands placed on the people of the village to kick into full.

Upon returning to his home with the unconscious asshole he was immediately arrested and sent to Tsunade's office. The said asshole was taken to the hospital but was kept under close guard until his sentencing was carried out.

"Ba-chan, why am I being arrested? What did I do wrong? I know I left the village without permission, but I had a really good reason. I was done with what I had to get done and I was able to track the teme and knew I could bring him back once and for all. Besides you agreed that once I was done, I could go after him again." stated a very confused blond. He just didn't understand what was happening, or why when he was being paraded through the streets that the looks where back but now it was worse then it had ever been before.

With a very sad expression and tears in her eyes Tsunade the Fifth Hokage said, "I'm sorry Naruto but there was nothing I could do. Once you left the village the elders along with the civilians went over my head and informed the Fire Lord that you had gone missing nin. With the recent changes to the village system, missing nins are no longer tolerated in any way. I was able to stop your execution but not your banishment. I'm so sorry."

"WHAT! I'm being banished? What the fuck! They can't do that. Even with the changes to the laws there are still provisions that allow for extenuating circumstances. Besides I had your permission to leave once I completed my training." screamed a very shocked Naruto.

"I know ok." she replied with tears streaming down her face. "They changed the laws right after it was confirmed you weren't in the village and it became known that you where going after Sasuke. Those old bastards where able to get around the system because of Danzo's machinations. After a thorough examination of the laws that where sited there was no room for appeal. He had it all set up that if you had ever left the village without the express written consent of both the counsel and the Hokage that you where to be labeled as a missing nin and where to be executed or banished depending on the length of time you where gone. He probably was hoping to capture you right after you where sent out of the village so he could put you into his ROOT ANBU, but because he's dead now that won't happen."

"But... but, why? I saved the village and stopped that damn war with Madara. Why would they do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong." At this point he was in tears as well and the anger was starting to boil within his soul. The only thing that prevented him from using the Kyuubi's chakra was the Five Pronged Seal the ANBU hit him with right when he entered the village. It also didn't help matters that before he was brought before the leader of the village they had placed suppression seals all over his body._"No matter what I do it's never good enough for this fucking place. Fuck 'em. I'm done. They have taken Dad's gift and shit on me at every turn they possibly could. No more! The only reason I'm not out there destroying this god forsaken place is because of my friends. I'll just go to a different village and live there._" he thinks to himself. Wiping the tear from his eyes he looks back at the woman he has loved as a mother with the deadest eyes anyone has ever seen and responds, "How long do I have until I have to leave, and what about the teme? What are they going to do with him?"

"Well there is more bad news." "Great what now?" Naruto interrupts. Tsunade continues without acknowledging the interruption, "You where given only three days to leave the village or face execution, and they also made it a provision that you are to have your chakra sealed. Also to make matters worse you are forbidden to join any other hidden village or take jobs for any ninja or ninja group again. They threatened that if you are helped in any way by any member of the village that all those that assist you will be executed on site and with out trial. As far as the Uchiha goes, since all the decrees that Danzo made while in his short term as the Hokage where revoked, Sasuke was never declared a missing nin. He won't get out of punishment though I can promise you that." "So in other words not only are they finally getting what they have been trying to do for the last seventeen years but they are also holding all of my friend hostage to get me to comply with their orders. This is really FUCKING WRONG Ba-chan!" After that statement Shizune knocked on the door to inform her that Sasuke has awakened. Tsunade informs Naruto that he is to remain in the office and is not to leave until she returns. She then leaves and heads to the hospital to deal with the scum.

Upon entering Sasuke's room she sees he is livid. He demands to be released but of course he is refused. Tsunade proceeds to explain the situation he is in, but of course he just laughs. You see during the six months Naruto was training, Sasuke was coming up with a plan to destroy the village from the inside and to kill Naruto. While under the tutelage of both the snake and the first village traitor he came upon the messages that they had been placed in the minds of the people. The strongest one was because of Madara... Uchiha is the strongest and at no time is the last of the clan to be denied anything. The raven haired traitor then thought of a way to use this to his advantage. Even though those commands where in place he knew they would not effect the current Hokage, so he developed a back story similar to what his brother Itachi had. He claimed that he was ordered by the Sandiame to infiltrate Orochimaru's base after the seal had been placed. Hell the little shit had found a way to so completely infuse this false information into his mind that not even a Yamanaka could discredit this claim.

Smirking with that same cocky attitude he always had, he then proceeded to offer himself for a full battery of scans to confirm or deign his claims. He stated that it was a hands operation and he was only allowed to return to the village after and I quote "The snake has been dealt with and any other threats where gone. Then and only then was he allowed to return to the village." Well he figured that he could continue with his "mission" when Madara found him. He also stated that he knew of several other threats out there but was not willing to give the information. Of course Tsunade didn't believe him, but as luck had it both the elders where outside of the room and demanded he be scanned to show his innocence. Before she could respond an ANBU appeared informing them that a counsel meeting had been called and she was to attend as well as Sasuke and Naruto.

Once the said parties had arrived Sasuke without any prompting proceeded to explain what he had said to Tsunade and demanded to be examined right here and now. Inoichi, being the only one there that could do such a thing sought permission from his leader. She nodded and he began. Of course he was going to confirm Sasuke's claim because he couldn't search past the genjutsu induced memories. It also didn't help that the smirking bastard placed extra seals on his mind to allow him to control anyone that looked into the memories. So thus began the crime that could not be forgiven.

Naruto on the other hand was brought up on even more charges other then being a missing nin. He was charged with assault on a fellow leaf nin while said nin was in the process of carrying out his "official" duty. This didn't go over very well with the ninja side of the counsel but there wasn't anything that could be done seeing as the "proof" was undeniable.

Once again they pushed for the death penalty but Tsunade quickly refused this and stated that any current crimes Naruto was said to have committed where under the assumption that Sasuke had abandoned his village and as per the law any nin that has the will and the opportunity to return said suspect is to do so. So they upped his banishment date. Naruto only had two days to leave the village instead of three but before he was allowed to leave to attend to his personal affairs he was to have his chakra sealed under penalty of death for refusal. The whole time this was going on Sasuke was laughing silently thinking this will be the perfect opportunity for him to start his revenge. With the blond dube out of the picture he would once again become the favored son and he could become the next Hokage. Then he would be free to have his ex-"teammate" silently killed before bring this disgusting place to it's knees for what they had done to his family. Well his plan was working so far, but things don't always work out the way they are planned.

Naruto submitted to the sealing without a word or whimper. After everything was done he left for his home intent on packing and leaving that night before anything else could happen. Of course Tsunade wasn't going to take this lightly, even though she brought up the fact Naruto is the son of the Fourth and The Bloody Red Habenaro this didn't sway them. So instead she came up with her own plans.

After the busty Hokage left in a rage she began to think how best to get the most out of the situation. After she sent all ANBU away and sat alone she began to think for a minute._ "Those fuckers want to get rid of the only family I have left huh. Well that's fine. Not only will I slowly bankrupt this hell hole but I will also make sure that everything that is Naruto's is given to him."_ Her resolve firm she proceeded with her plan and began to seal off the room to prevent any noise or interuptions from happening. Using her position as Hokage she then proceeded to cash in both Jaraiya's and Naruto's families wealth. She had become the executor of both estates once the old perv had died until Naruto was 18. Then she opened the hidden vault located behind the pictures of the previous Hokages and started to seal all the contents into a scroll. These included all of Jaraiya's belongings, Minoto's and Kushina's as well plus all the scrolls for all their jutsu. Nothing was left to be found after she was done.

After summoning one of her slugs, she instructed it to divide itself and go with Naruto. She knew the boy so well by now. She knew this had broken him and he was going to leave soon if not tonight for that matter. She gave the other scroll to the other slug and ordered it to go back home for a total of one week and then to summon itself to the location that the other is. Nodding both went about their instructions quickly and silently. Tsunade then began to write a long letter to her favorite blond to give him before he left explaining what she had done and that she will be retiring soon so she could leave the village for good and never look back.

Naruto finished his packing quickly. Only having a few cloths and a couple of training scrolls with various notes he had made during his studies, when the slug Tsunade summoned came up to him as he was getting ready to leave. She explained what she was doing there and that she was to go with him. He didn't care at least the old woman was trying to do something. He then proceeded to leave the village quickly and without any attention being drawn to him. He used all his skills to get away undetected and headed to the first place he knew to go, Wave. He knew he would find a safe haven there and that was also where the remains of his mother's home was. You see he remembers with a clarity that will never fade what both his parents told him when he first met them. Well he figured he may no longer be a ninja but that didn't stop him from becoming a seal master the likes of which hasn't been seen since the Fourth or before his mother's clan was wiped out.

Two years later.

Naruto is now 19 and living a decent life of adventure, travel and women. We find our hero sitting by a lake rethinking the last 2 years of his life wondering on what he should do. He had no home go to, and he was getting tired of being a bounty hunter. He had searched the runes of Uzu as completely as he could but found nothing but a dead city. No underground vaults, no scrolls, nothing. It seamed hopeless until Tsunade's slug had appeared with both the letter and also the scroll that contained all his family's possessions.

That was an exciting moment. Apparently all the scrolls had blood seals on them and the only one that could open them was Naruto himself. Hell he didn't even need chakra for that. On top of all the money he received from his accounts, his family's and Jaraiya's well he was very well off and didn't need to work but he wanted to have fun and figured he would save this money for when he had a family of his own. He received his mother's sword, a katana that was named 'Kurohime' (Dark Princess). The blade was gorgeous. The sword was 5 feet long total, with the blade being four foot in length and 2 inches in width with a solid black finish. The guard was pure gold that was shaped into the swirls of Uzu. The hilt was blood red with gold diamond wrapping and a golden cap on the end. The scabbard was a dark burnt orange that had a black dragon circling one side and a giant monkey on the other side. He couldn't understand the symbolism of this but went with it. (Come on that would look cool to anyone for crying out load, and it's kind of ironic if you think about it.)

Additionally he received his mother's sealing scrolls and all the Uzu scrolls that she had recovered after her home land's destruction. Of course there was nothing he could do with the jutsu scrolls but study them and hope that some day soon he would be a good enough seal master to finally remove these god-damned seals. He was close! He could feel it but just not close enough. He still had to find a way around all the fail safes those bastard had put into the sealing array. Of course there was one positive that came about from the sealing, it forced the complete absorption of the fox into his system. He also found all her taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, Mishima Ryu (Devil Jin from Tekken 5' style) and Shigure Soen Ryu (Yamamoto from Hitman Reborn' style).

Next was his father's scrolls. The first scroll contained his two most notorious jutsu, the Hirashin and Rasengan, and the second scroll was a personal guide on Fuinjutsu from the basics to master sealing made specifically for him. Along with notes from both of his parents on the art. The last contain his father's fighting style as well. Jaraiya had taught him some on this style. It called for quick strikes to joins and vital spots but to Naruto it just didn't have the pure unpredictability that he so loved with his fighting style. Of course that wouldn't stop him from mastering all his parent's fighting skills and bastardizing them into one that he can use.

Lastly was Jaraiya's gift to him. The information on how to run his spy network was included with his fighting style and jutsu. Of course Naruto had learned most of this information while he was on his training trip with the old pervert and during his own sage training, but it didn't hurt to have a refresher and extra information available. The last scroll that was included with this gift was one containing a weird metallic sphere. He had no idea what it was or what it was used for but he kept it anyway just to be on the safe side. He knew he would need every available edge to survive. Of course the only enemies that he currently had where Sasuke and the rest of that brain dead village. It's a good thing he had kept up with the old man's network or he wouldn't have known about the different people wanting to find him or the jobs that he would end up taking to support himself. He just really wanted to be left alone for awhile so he can live a peaceful life away from all that was ninja.

Speaking of Konoha, well let's just say that things have not been going well for them since Naruto's banishment. The village has lost all of the alliances that it once enjoyed that where due directly to Naruto's involvement. Bird, Flower, Snow/Spring, Bear, Waterfall and Suna just to name a few had all with drawn their support from the Leaf. Of course Tsunade didn't try very hard to prevent this. She was one hundred percent supportive of these action on the inside, but to maintain her facade of being the Hokage she tried to argue. Tried being the key word here. She was actually the one mainly responsible for the collapse that was getting into full swing. She had written letters to all the different countries explaining what happened to the "Hero of the Elemental Nations" and what she was doing about it. She only asked that Naruto be allowed to pursue his own life without interference from anyone and that she would take care of the situation at home. She was allowing the village to destroy itself from the inside.

She had also prevented Sasuke's promotion to Jonin, of course the counsel where the ones that wanted this, for the simple fact that he wasn't even a Chunin yet and no amount of threats the counsel made could change this fact. The Hokage was the only one that could promote any ninja and that was final. Of course Sasuke made the big mistake of demanding to be placed under the CRA. Well lets just say that he didn't get exactly what he wanted from that little escapade.

Counsel chamber Konoha three months after Naruto's banishment:

_"That old bitch! How dare she deign me being promoted to Jonin. I have been jonin level since I left Orochimaru. Well we will see about this. If she is going to take away my promotion the I'll just take as many of this village's whores to rebuild my clan with and then use my army to destroy this place and concur the rest of the nations." _thought the seething Uchiha. "I do here by request to be placed into the the Clan Restoration Act immediately." stated the arrogant traitor after hearing he would not be promoted and would remain a genin until such time he had completed the proper testing procedures.

"Sasuke Uchiha. . ." the Hokage sighed, "as is your right under the law, you have invoked the clan restoration act. Are you sure you wish to proceed? Once you formally request the protections and rights of the Clan Restoration Act, there is no turning back."

Sasuke smirks. "I do formally request the protections and rights as they are outlined under the Clan Restoration Act."

"_Got you now you smug little shit!"_ the Hokage mentally cheered. "Very well then, Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby formally granted all the protections and rights of the Clan Restoration Act. Under the terms of the clan restoration act you are hereby retired from the ranks of Ninja." The Hokage said keeping her normal poker face while mentally cackling madly. _"Prodigy my genjutsu covered ass. Spoiled brat is all he is and now lets keep him off balance." _"For your protection and that of your clan, you and members of your clan are forbidden from leaving the village, forbidden from any and all combat except in defense of yourself or your clan, and forbidden from becoming ninja until such time that your clan is viable without you. That is when you have no less than two sons that each have a living wife and have each has produced at least one son that is of age to father a child of his own."

The Hokage saw the look on the Uchiha's face and fought hard not to laugh. "_The little fucker walked right into this and now to close the trap fully." _"For your protection, until such time that your first child is born, you will be confined to secure quarters, where you will be guarded by no less than one ANBU guard at all times. Only your wife and/or wives and ANBU guard may enter these quarters."

The look on many of the civilians faces as they began to understand what their precious Uchiha had gotten himself into made the Hokage's day.

"For the protection of your offspring, you may only teach them clan techniques, until such time that your clan is viable without you, then you may teach your children and they may attend the academy as covered in our Ninja Laws." Tsunade said and kept going as several of the civilians looked like they were about to interrupt. "Your rights under the restoration act does allow for taking of multiple wives. At least two will be chosen for you based on genetic compatibility, and will  
be chosen from those who are willing with a preference for those that have already proven that they can survive birthing a child. "

Tsunade continued as if never seeing the shocked and outraged looks on the faces of the civilians and the Uchiha. "After both are pregnant with your offspring, you may choose up three more  
concubines if both the intended concubine and your current wives agree. Regrettably there are certain provisions in Konoha's laws that do allow for taking women as concubines without their consent. However those various provisions all require you to win in combat against either the intended concubine or said intended's father. As you are forbidden from combat that is not in self defense, you will not be forcing anyone to become such at this time or any time in the future."

Tsunade so wished she had a camera at this point in time. The looks on the faces of the Uchiha and the council made her day. "Please note that while Genin may learn and use any technique that they are deemed able to by their instructors, retired Genin are forbidden from learning or using any technique above class B under the civilian protection act." This was of course something the council cooked up to use against Naruto before they finally banished him but never thought to repeal. And Tsunade was going to use it to bite them and their favored son in the ass. _"Trade the Hero for the Traitor will you. You dumb ass old fucks." _"As the civilian protection act has no provisions for bloodlines, and your Sharingan is ranked as a class A, you and your offspring will have it sealed until such time as your clan is viable."

She then turned to address the council as a whole. "Also, I would like to remind the council that once the protections and rights of the Clan Restoration Act are granted, as they have just been, then under the terms of the Act, any changes the Hokage or Council wish to make to the terms of the Act apply only to future recipients of the protections and rights of the Act, any attempt to modify the protections and rights as they apply to a recipient is a violation of the Act. As the Act exists for the good of the village, any violators of the act will be arrested, will be interrogated at length, and may be executed for treason."

Several of the civilian council winced physically at that and the blond haired Hokage knew that was exactly what some of them were planning.

She then turned back to Sasuke, "Also, I have to inform you that under the terms of the Restoration Act, any attempt to undermine the security granted to you under the act will result in restrictions. Once you have one son that is old enough to father a child, any attempts by you to undermine the security granted to him and any other of your offspring will result in your being in violation of the Act, in which case you will be arrested, interrogated, and may be executed for treason."

Here Tsunade smirked and knew this will be the final nail in the Uchiha's coffin. "As we are done with the Uchiha he may leave. Anbu will escort you to the registry desk and you may fill out the forms to begin looking for a bride in the approved manner." The Hokage watched as Anbu did just that and once the doors were closed the Hokage turned to the civilian council. "Is there anything you wish to say you decrepit old fucks?" This shocked the pants off of many in the room. Still in a massive state of shock no one responded at all. She promptly turn on her heal and follow a smirking Shizune out of the counsel chamber.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke roared as the Anbu shoved him into a room. "Stay here traitor. Someone will be here to apply the CRA seals to you shortly." The door was closed and Sasuke looked around seeing that it was underground with no windows and the locked door as the only way out. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed out but the only response he received was silence. (A/N: the scene that was just read came from the story 'We Are' by Eroslackermika. Used with permission. Shout out to OrionTheHunter who is responsible for the CRA section of the story. I strongly recommend this story. Good read.)

Back with Naruto

About a month after he had left the village he started his training with the scrolls he received. Before that he had gone to Uzu and searched for anything he could use. Of course he found nothing so he decided to leave again to set up Ero-sennin's spy network again and become a bounty hunter. He had spent the first full year setting everything up and training when he took his first job. After his first job of taking out some minor bandits with no trouble having become proficient in his mother's clan taijutsu and kenjutsu style we find him in a hotel where one of the weirdest incident in his life was about to occur.

**(Flashback)**

"What the fuck! My lower spine feels like it's splitting in half" this was the first thought that comes to Naruto when he wakes up.

Just yesterday he took out some local bandits so now he was sleeping in a hotel room before leaving town to continue his journey of training and life. Still in pain he gets up and goes to prepare for his departure. In the bathroom he stopped to look at the mirror. He had changed a lot in the year he'd been banished. All his baby fat was gone due his rigorous training regime and not being able to eat ramen all the time helped, plus he had been convinced to cut back before he was banished. Another big change in his opinion was his hair darken almost becoming a bronze color with streaks of blond and red running through it, giving him a very exotic quality. He really didn't care about that change though, the darker hair looked cooler to him, and the ladies had taken a liking to it as well. _"If the girl in my bed is anything to go by"_ he thought looking at a naked brunette he picked up at a bar last night. She was a waitress that had a thing for strong bounty hunters, _"I love bounty hunters. They seem to live by their own rules'_ she said as she was crawling on top of him to begin round three for the night.

He turned away from the mirror and makes his way into the shower. It was a semi-small shower with a curtain on one side and three walls with just enough space for him to stand and wash but not much else as he had found out last night with the waitress. Naruto closes the curtain so no water can get on floor outside of the shower, but then the pain in his back get so bad he drops to his knees trying to hold in his screams of pain. He doesn't want to deal with the after one night stand issues. Then all of a sudden the pain just vanishes as if he had never felt it. _"Fuck that hurt. What the hell happened and why did it just stop like that. Not that I'm complaining or anything"_

Thinking is was over he gets up to go for the soap on the wall side of the shower, but before he can grab the bar the shower curtain slid open. He looked back at the curtain and outside the shower, he sees no one and thinks it may have been the wind. Reaching for the curtain he closed it back and goes for the soap again just for curtain to slide open again, but this time he feels it open. Looking back again he sees a brown furry thing with a dark black tip press lightly against the curtain. In a swift movement of his hand, he grabs it tight so it doesn't get away just to have his early back pain to return full force. Dropping to his knees and letting go of the strange appendage, the pain subsided. Upon getting back to his feet he sees that the furry thing is really a tail coming from his lower back right above his butt. The thing that surprised him the most was it was a monkey tail instead of a fox tail which was what he'd expected.

Over the next 20 minutes he figures out how to control it but also figured out it is extreme sensitive making it useless until he can get use to it. All in all not so bad but he is still royally confused on why he has it, so he files it in the 'another reason I'm not normal' folder to look into later.

After that he got out the shower, got dress, and left town before the girl in his bed could even get up.

**(END)**

He continues training for the next couple months studying to get better in his taijutsu and kenjutsu and starts studying the Fuinjutsu scrolls from his father and mother in hopes of removing the chakra seals on him. While Kenjutsu and Taijutsu are great he knows he can only go so far with them in terms of strength and knows he needs something better or can even the field against a missing nin. He had been mediating in order to calm himself since his sage training despite not being able to pull Nature chakra with his chakra sealed. He still mediated and actually gained a very useful skill from it.

He had found that he could read minds with a touch and if he digs hard enough he could even go deeper and see a person's memories even from when they were a child, his ability was actually on level with the Yamanaka Clan except he couldn't jump in a person's body but he could read the mind of a recently dead person, but the limit for time of death was 3 days and the brain must still be intact.

13 months into his journey and we come to another weird event which takes place at a bandit camp, he is about take out. It about midnight and a full moon was out, he's just finished scouting out the camp.

**(Flashback)**

"_There's about 40 bandits, no hostages, good, this shouldn't be too bad. It's my biggest job yet though. I better be careful,and set some traps to prevent escape."_ Thought Naruto watching the bandits celebrate there latest pillage.

The camp was just a bunch of set up tents in no real order it didn't even have any guards to watch the perimeter. _"Just a bunch brainless jackasses, oh well makes the job easier. I'm kinda glad that I went ahead and stet up those traps though."_ He thought getting ready to attack. He sees most of the bandits were sleeping or getting ready to go to sleep anyway. He wasn't expecting any serious trouble and this camp was far off from any villages. The only reason they had bounties out was because they kept attacking merchants and caravans traveling through.

Starting his attack from the darkest corner of the camp, Naruto swiftly moves from tent to tent killing the bandits that were asleep and stabbing ones that weren't in the throat with Kurohime so that they can't cry out for help. He may have quit being a ninja but that didn't mean he'd stop operating like one. About halfway through the camp after killing about twenty bandits, he was spotted by someone coming from the woods outside the camp after relieving themselves, before he could kill the guy he yells to the rest of the camp and within seconds Naruto is surrounded by the last 20 bandits, with the boss standing front and center.

Unknown to Naruto the boss is actually an A-Rank missing nin, StoneFist from Iwa. Of course with Naruto looking almost identical to his father in the dark, this sends the missing nin, having been Third Shinobi War, into a blind rage. So he attacks Naruto without warning.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu" yells the ex Iwa-nin. A dragon head made of mud erupts from ground into front the nin and starts to shot mud balls from it mouth at our hero.

_"Well this is just fucking great, he's a damn missing nin and it looks like he knows me! Wander what I did to piss him off?"_ Naruto yells mentally while dodging the mud balls. Naruto finally gets out of the way of the attack and rushes the nin hoping to end him before he causes any real problems but before he can make it to him, a different bandit gets in the way and swings a dagger at him. Naruto, who was only focused on the nin isn't prepared for it and just barely dodges out of the way but moves completely off his course and into the path of the StoneFist's next attack.

"Doton: Doryo Dango no Jutsu" yells the still enraged StoneFist as he grabs a large boulder he just made and tosses it at Naruto. Not even noticing it Naruto gets hammered by the boulder and crashes the ground and skidded about 10 meters. _"Fuck this isn't good" the blond was thinking_ while the missing nin stalks toward him to finish the job.

Naruto was laying on his back bleeding from his head wound wandering if this is it and where the hell did he drop his sword. He apparently dropped his sword during the crash. He stares up at the stars thinking on what to do next. _"Well I'm screwed, I still haven't been able to removed these damn seals and I haven't found a replacement for ninjutsu yet. Dammit!"_ he says mentally then looks at the full moon forgetting about his situation for the moment. _"Wow, the moon looks beautiful now that I think about it. Its been awhile since I've seen a fu-" _he stops mid thought when his body starts heating up rapidly, then everything goes black.

**Next Morning**

Naruto wakes up shivering from the cold. He slowly gets up realizing he's lying in the dirt. Upon further inspection his see he's naked, and promptly freaks out. "Why hell am I naked! I'm in a damn field that looks like it was burnt recently. Is that a crop circle? Holy Shit!" then he calms down after doing a thorough check of his body. "Okay, my butt doesn't hurt, we're good there, so that means no anal probes, but why am I out here?" and then he remembers what happened during his assault on the bandit camp.

Taking a good look around he sees he is standing in the remains of the bandit camp where everything and everyone is either burnt or crushed. Quickly finding his sword, he looks for a remotely intact person or body so he can scan their mind and figure out what he missed last night. After a long search he finally finds what he's looking for on the edge of the camp. A dead body with some decent clothes that appears to have died of shock. He places his palm on the head and starts reading the now ex-bandit's mind.

Naruto watches himself lay on the ground after he was hit by the boulder. His body starts to jerk around, then begins to grow and rip through his clothes. Dark brown fur stars to cover his body as he continues to grow and swell to monstrous proportions. He continues to grow until he's 100 feet tall, and beats on his chest like any ape would that is threatening someone or something. It's then that Naruto realizes he just turn into a giant ape. He continues to watch in complete fascination as his ape-self rampages through the camp stomping and smashing anything that got in his way.

Then missing nin from before starts to attack him with another Doton: Doryo Dango, this boulder is the size of a 2 story building. The nin tosses the boulder but when it gets closes to the ape, it opened it's mouth wide and beam shoots out completely obliterating boulder, nin, and several bandits nearby. That's when everything goes black.

Removing his hand from dead bandit's head, Naruto can't even begin to explain what he's feeling right now. The monkey tail is one thing but transforming into an Giant Ape, yeah he's definitely not normal, but what really caught his attention about the whole scene is that beam that he shot from his mouth. He knew it wasn't chakra, his chakra was sealed and even if he changes into an giant ape the seal matrix is imprinted on his skin. So what was that? He knows he can't use any more then enough chakra to open a sealing scroll. Whatever that was, it wasn't chakra, but he would find out because that was what he was looking for to level the field against ninjutsu and genjutsu users.

So he stripped the cloths from several dead bodies until he found some that fit him, put them on after cutting a hole for his tail and left to get his pay for the bounty. Then goes to a deserted area to train. Trying to see if he could repeat the attack from the memory.

(END)

After almost two years, he had finally completed the first step of his goal. Having master his mother's taijutsu and kenjutsu style, he had more time to learn Fuinjutsu which he was adept in. He also figure out how to use that beam attack. It was through Fuinjutsu and meditation that he figures out what that energy was. It was the 'physical energy' or 'ki' for short. Which when combined with 'spiritual energy' makes chakra. He found that even with his chakra being sealed he could use his ki. When chakra seals are applied to a person all that's really sealed is the person's 'spiritual energy' of 'reiki' for short. 'Ki' can't be completely sealed off without the person dying. It's required for you to move and live. Now comes the fun part, when 'ki' is compressed and focus it can be shot out as a beam like ape did. He also found that like chakra 'ki' is easiest to focus in your head and hands.

The reason almost nobody has discover this yet is because you have to separate your 'ki' and 'reiki', and with all the common everyday uses of chakra there are, there wasn't any reason to try this seperation. Naruto also learned that to increase your 'ki' you just have to increase your physical strength because it was produced through the muscles.

Finding a town out in the middle of nowhere far from the elemental countries called "Mayoi" which was a small farming town. Naruto stayed there to train his 'ki'. He also learns by using gravity seals instead of normal weights he could keep his track runner body structure without getting an overly muscular body which enabled him to keep his speed. Two months later and he could finally focus his 'ki' enough to shoot beams and blasts from his hands though it was no where near as a strong as the one from his ape form. 'Ki' beams where 'ki' attacks that shot a beam of energy that vaporized anything that it was hotter than. 'Ki' blasts though weaker than 'ki' beams uses less 'ki' and shoot out a in ball of energy that explode on contact possibly doing more damage on a wider frame but in exchange for weaker damage.

He also learned to control his transform as well. He can even look at a full moon without transforming by completely suppressing his 'ki' so there is no energy to transform to begin with but when he does transform he is also in complete control of himself. He constantly keeps his 'ki' suppressed near a full moon so no accidents happen.

Two more months later and Naruto has finally become an expert in Fuinjutsu but still can't remove the chakra seals. All those fail safes that where incorporated into the matrix is what keep tripping him up. It also doesn't help that he must be looking down on his body or in a mirror in order to even see the damn thing. He also mastered his 'ki' control though, other than energy beams and blasts, he hasn't found any other use for it but he made sure to make his own signature attack. He called it the 'Rasen Gun' which was base of the Great Ball Rasengan except this attack could be launched and explodes on impact into a energy tornado that sliced everything it touches. His physical strength has grown to the point where if he could use sage mode it would be doubled compared to what he normally has when using sage chakra. He also found out, by ascendent of course, when bandits would try to stab or cut him with theirs swords or knives, they couldn't even break the skin and some sword and knives even broke on contact.

2 more months and it's hitting the 2 year mark in his journey which brings us to where he's at now. Sitting by a lake outside town thinking about how far he has come. He's changed a lot in his 2 year adventure. He was now 19 years old, about 6'2" in height but had the body structure of a track runner with the muscle strength of a body builder. His baby fat has completely melted off thanks to all the training he pushed himself into. He figured if Lee could become a ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu then why couldn't he. His skin was tanned and his dark yellow/streaked spiky hair was tied in a braid that went to middle of his back. The braid had actually been done by one of the girls in town and even though hair spiked on top it didn't spike going down his back so it could be braided.

He had long abandon his orange and black jumpsuit, deciding to go with more casual yet built for combat clothing. They were more comfortable and made him stand out less but he still had to have his orange. He now wares a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt covered by black body armor, He has a black leather jacket over that. It is black with a three inch orange strip that covered his collar and ran down his shoulders to the end of the sleeves. Over his forearms are black and orange forearm protectors that he had panted to match the exact patter of his jacket and on his hands are black fingerless gloves with a metal plate attached to the back. Below he was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants that went down his legs until they came to a stop at the base of his feet which were covered by black combat boots. They also had a hole in the back for his tail.

He had 2 dark brown belts on his waist going criss-cross like a planet's rings on them were his ink and scrolls for sealing. Also he had two full equipment pouches above his behind stuffed full of kunai, shuriken and wire as well as explosives of various kinds. He figured just because he was no longer a ninja why give up the tools that he was used to using. Hanging loosely going diagonal from is right shoulder to his left hip was another dark brown belt that held his sword 'Kurohime'. He had seals on all his clothes so they would repair themselves and grow with his body so no more coming back naked from his ape transformation.

He had been thinking about what he was gonna do now in his was close to becoming a master of fuinjutsu, and would most likely be removing the chakra seals soon, not like he needed to. 'Ki' was far more suited to combat then chakra and no one else that he had ever met knew about this energy, so it gave him one hell of an edge, but chakra still had is uses and 'ki' couldn't control the elements as far as he knew. In the end he could just use both. Separating 'ki' and 'reiki' wasn't hard and he could do it without a thought now.

He was also thinking if he should leave Mayoi or not. He had only been here 6 months but he had grown attached to this little town and even started teaching the kids and a few adults how to defend themselves from bandits. He was looked up to by the children and by the adults alike. There was no glaring or sneering behind his back. He would still bounty hunt though, leave to take out a few bandit camps in the surround countries then be back in a few days. He even had is own house and wasn't sleeping in a hotel like most of the villages and cities he had been to. _"Maybe I should stay, I can't do this forever"_ he thought _"but lately my urge for a battle has really grown and these bandits aren't sating it. But then again, I probably won't find another place like this ever again. I think I gonna stay. The townsfolk are nice and don't even seem to be effected by the fact that I change into a giant ape during a full moon, though it's by choice now"_ He finished.

Coming to his final decision "Yeah, I'm gonna sta-" "BOOM" he was interrupted by a giant explosion from the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.

Chapter 2: A Hero Is Banished But A Legend Arises Part 2

Previously

_He was also thinking if he should leave Mayoi or not. He had only been here 6 months but he had grown attached to this little town and even started teaching the kids and a few adults how to defend themselves from bandits. He was looked up to by the children and by the adults alike. There was no glaring or sneering behind his back. He would still bounty hunt though, leave to take out a few bandit camps in the surround countries then be back in a few days. He even had is own house and wasn't sleeping in a hotel like most of the villages and cities he had been to. "Maybe I should stay, I can't do this forever" he thought "but lately my urge for a battle has really grown and these bandits aren't sating it. But then again, I probably won't find another place like this ever again. I think I gonna stay. The townsfolk are nice and don't even seem to be effected by the fact that I change into a giant ape during a full moon, though it's by choice now" He finished._

_Coming to his final decision "Yeah, I'm gonna sta-" "BOOM" he was interrupted by a giant explosion from the town._

_**XXX**_

Jumping to his feet, Naruto starts running back to town only to see everything ablaze. Hearing the screaming of townsfolk, he runs to help but just when he lands outside of town, having jumped from the treeline, another explosion lights the area. The force of the explosion blows him back to the edge of the forest. Jumping back up he sees a sight that makes his heart stop. The town was completely gone. In it's place was a crater. Not even ashes where left of the town or it's people.

Distraught, Naruto gets up and goes to investigate to see what caused the explosion. It was only a small farming town. What could they have that could cause an explosion of this magnitude? When he gets to the center of the crater he found what looks like a large metal ball. _"Wait that looks familiar. What the hell is going on?"_ It was white and had a purple circle on it. Getting closer he sees what looks like a man in a fish suit with a black chest plate like armor, a brown tribal skirt, and white boots with brown tips. (Think Kiwi from DBZ) Our blond decides to get a closer look at the strange looking man. Upon getting closer to him he overhears the guy talking into a weird device on his head.

"Yes, tell Lord Frieza this planet should be good for market. Its inhabitants have pathetic power levels regardless what those records the Saiyans had on this place said. I just destroyed a settlement and they were no trouble. I'll return as soon as the planet is ready for sale." Says the guy as he turns off his device. Turning around he spots Naruto. "Oh? I guess I missed one. Huh." he says.

"Hey! Who are you and what happen to this town?" Naruto asks still confused on what happened and what was going on.

"I am lieutenant Giwi of Lord Frieza's galactic army, and this town and soon to be this whole planet's inhabitants, will be exterminated for Lord Frieza" replied the now named Giwi.

"WHAT! Why the fuck would you do that? These people haven't done anything wrong and you destroyed it for some lord! What the fuck is wrong with you?" yells Naruto as his rage begins to rise.

"True as that may be, Lord Frieza wants this planet and there's really nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Lord Frieza is the strongest being in the universe, none can beat him." chuckling he continues. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't really mourn for those insects because you will be joining them shortly. HAHAHA!" Giwi finished before preparing to attack Naruto but stops when he sees Naruto's tail swaying from side to side in irritation. _"A Saiyan? What is a Saiyan doing here. I thought they had this planet forbidden years ago."_ he thinks.

Naruto at this point was going through a great many different emotions right now but the one that was standing above the rest was rage. Pure Rage. Stronger then he had experienced with the Kyuubi, stronger then seeing Pain cut down Hinata. This BASTARD just came and destroyed possibly his only chance to live a calm life all because his "lord" wants to rule the planet. He was gonna pay big time. This fuck is going to pay with his life.

Naruto was fighting a losing battle to keep calm. If this guy could vaporize a whole town he had to be strong. The black and orange clad demi-Saiyan knew he had to stay calm to come up with a plan to beat this guy, but the weird thing was, he could sense the guy's strength yet he couldn't quite explain why that was. In his anger though he didn't notice his hair spiking a bit more and flashing from its normal streaked colors to a golden blond and his eyes where flashing from the normal cerulean blue to emerald green. Obviously Giwi doesn't notice either. If he did, he would have run like a bat out of hell by now.

Of course like the incompetent fool he is, after destroying the town he thought all the people inhabiting this planet were weaklings, so in his arrogance he turned off his scouter and is now pondering over why a Saiyan was on this planet. Breaking from his train of thought, _"It doesn't matter why he's here. I'll just kill him and continue with my mission" _he thinks as he begins his attack concluding 'the only good Saiyan is a dead one'.

"Say hello to those insect for me when you see them in the next dimension hahaha" laughs Giwi then throws a 'ki' blast at Naruto. This was the last straw for Naruto. _"He destroyed all these people and threatens to kill more and then laughs his ass off about it while trying to kill me too."_ he thinks to himself. "NO MORE!" he screams as his rage has finally hit the point of no return and explodes into a golden aura that looks like fire surrounding his body. Naruto's release of golden 'ki' was strong enough to knock the incoming blast away and then prepares to attack. He takes small notices of his changes after catching sight of the aura surrounding him and seeing the ki blast blasted back by it. The color of his hair was now a shining gold. At the top of his head his hair had lengthened and was standing strait up and out to the sides. The end of his braid was more spiky than usual and his tail was the same color as his hair. He also showed larger muscles and gained more mass but not enough to slow him down, and even though he couldn't see his eyes, they had turned a pupil-less emerald green.

Naruto shoot off running at this weird bastard at speeds he has never known before. He made both Gai and Lee look slow by comparison. The intent to not just beat this monster but to completely destroy any trace that he was ever a living being, was the only thing on his mind. All Naruto wanted was this man to become a steaming pile of rotting meat on the ground before he vaporized him into atoms.

Giwi startled by his blast being deflected and Naruto's changes, was unprepared for the right hand that slammed in his gut putting a huge hole in his chest armor or the follow up of a left hand connecting with a jaw shattering hook that knocked his scouter off.

Naruto continued beating Giwi to an inch of his life until the alien regained some sense and hastily flew into the air to avoid the massive assault Naruto was dishing out. The alien knew the inhabitants on this planet couldn't fly so he figured he would be safe in the air until he can regroup and come up with a counter attack.

Seeing the alien rise into the air and starting to fly away, Naruto stops his assault and watches to see if he can figure out how Giwi is able to fly. Reaching out with his senses, the young man can feel the use of 'ki' and realizes that it is being pushed out from his feet at a constant rate, the same way water walking is done with chakra but having the opposite effect instead of making him stick to the surface as chakra does, 'ki' repels the ground and air away from it. _"Well that's simple enough. Why didn't I think of this before. Time to give it a try and continue beating this fucker into an early grave."_

Giwi seeing Naruto's assault stop, starts to fly away at high speeds hoping to find a way to beat this crazy and really weird Saiyan. The purple alien is able to get about a mile away from Naruto and the crater and calms down thinking of what to do next. "Dammit! I had no idea Saiyans could be that strong! And what is he doing here? I thought all the Saiyans were destroyed except Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, and the one they went to Earth to find. Kakarott I think his name was. Yes that was it, the son of that fool Bardock who thought he could stop Frieza from destroying their planet and avenge his team. What was that transformation about anyway?" he said out laud while searching for a place to land. "I know there is a legend of a Super Saiyan, but that was just a myth. That does explains the rumor why Frieza destroyed the Saiyan race in the first place though. Lord Frieza must have reasoned if there where no more alive then none could achieve that level of power and overthrow him. It was said to be legend for crying out load! This can't be happening. Shit! And without my scouter I can't get a reading on his power level." Giwi was so lost in thought and with his inability to sense energy, he didn't even notice that Naruto had learned to fly enough to catch up to him. He was completely unprepared for the 'ki' blast that hit him in the back or the double axe handed attack the sent him crashing face first to the ground.

Startled by the fact the Naruto learned fly so fast he didn't even have time to think about the huge swirling 'ki' blast coming toward him until it was too late.

Naruto wanting to kill this guy in the most painful way possible, powered up his most deadly signature attack, the Rasen Gun. Swirling his 'ki' to form a giant ball of death the size of his Great Ball Rasengan in Sage Mode but a lot stronger and seeing as 'ki' is easier to contain then chakra, it was easier to use. It just needed more energy, which Naruto had in spades. That aside, Naruto sends the energy ball at Giwi. The ball of death impacted causing a huge maelstrom to form, destroying everything within a 100 foot radius. After a minute the storm calmed. Giwi's screaming had stopped about 30 seconds before. When the dust cleared enough to see, a crater twice the size of the where the town use to be devoid of all life was found.

Luckily there were no villages or people nearby because everything had been completely razed to pieces, but surprisingly enough Giwi's body was the only thing not completely vaporized. It was still missing its legs and right arm but other than the majority of his body being covered in minor gashes to his chest and back, his body was mostly still intact. He's dead of course but his head is in good enough shape for Naruto to thoroughly read his mind and find this Frieza guy who ordered the destruction of his town and the genocide of this whole planet.

Dropping to the ground next to Giwi his transformation finally stops leaving the Saiyan in a slightly tired state but not enough to make him pass out. After catching his breath he walks to the steaming corps and places his palm on the now dismembered alien's head to begin his scan.

After 15 minutes Naruto's scan was finished and he can't even form words or thoughts due to his shock. He learned, not only is this dead Giwi guy and Frieza are both aliens but so is he, or at least partially. He's part Saiyan apparently. As for this Frieza person, he preforms hostel take-overs of planets, killing all the inhabitants unless the buyers wants slaves, almost like Gato did in Wave, and then sells them. But unlike Gato, he _personally_ kills anyone that gets in his way or plans to go against him like he did the Saiyans. He also learned that there are 4 of his race left. Having searched deeper into the deceased aliens mind he found someone that was supposed to be the King of Saiyans and standing next to him was a man that looked almost like Naruto's own father except he had black hair and a lot more spikes on his head. This "man" was trembling beside his king when Frieza came to demand tribute from the Saiyan ruler. "Fucking pussy. If I was related to him, I am so glad that I never met him in person." Naruto mutters in disgust.

He also learned several ways to use his 'ki' from looking into Giwi's memories of his training. He can now do 'ki' waves' which will vaporize anything the heat of the blast is hotter than and "Telekinesis". This is the ability to move stuff with your mind without having to touch it. Seeing as he was done with Giwi's body he tests his new skills on Giwi's remains. Using telekinesis to hurl the body into the air, and using a 'ki' wave to vaporize it, Naruto nods to himself thinking that will do just fine. After seeing these new skills work like a charm, he uses another of his newly acquired skills to launch himself into the air so he can fly back to the crater that once was his town to see if he can use any equipment Giwi left behind and search for any survivors or remains that he will have to put to rest.

**Back at the Mayoi Crater **

Naruto lands back in the crater near the metal ball from earlier now identified as a Space Pod. _"Well that explains that weird metal ball that was included with Ero-sennin's stuff" _he thinks to himself. After searching the area for any survivors and finding none, Naruto makes his way around the area that he had first assaulted the purple alien. Looking around he finds Giwi's head device. This has also be identified. It's called a scouter and has the ability to scan for lifeforms all over the planet and read the power levels of said lifeforms. _"Yeah not like it really did that piece of shit any good."_

Naruto picks it up and places it on as if he had been using it all his life. He had learned how to use a lot of technology from Giwi's memories, including his scouter and pod. Upon turning it on Naruto scans the nearby area, while making sure he mutes his microphone for so no one can hear him just in case. Looking around he sees the closest life form to be a raccoon. It apparently only had a power level of 3. "This is cool; I can actually measure out the power levels of anything around. From the memories I found, the primary energy used in combat is 'ki', well lucky me. This scouter is even the latest model too! Let's see, sweet, it can apparently measure power levels up to 200,000 and has a zoom in camera to see from far away." Apparently, Giwi was only a high level grunt who was just getting the privilege to conquer weak level planets solo. To bad he ran into me. Believe it!" (sorry guys and girls I just had to add this. It won't be a common thing. I too hate that damn phrase)

Pushing some buttons on the side he looks up the power level history. "Checking Giwi's most recent power level he had a level of ... 27,000. Wow" Naruto whistles impressed "That's a lot more than a raccoon. I wonder what mine is." Naruto says while locking in on himself and switching to auto-mode to read any level nearby. "Ok I'm sitting at 200 when I suppress my 'ki'" then beginning to release his hold on it the scouter reacts. "70,000 when released. Yeah I'm bad! It may have been more then that asshole I took out but this Frieza-teme is apparently still stronger than me. Well I guess I have nothing better to do than train if I want to stop this guy. If he sent a grunt that strong then he is bound to send more. I just can't stand around and wait for someone that strong to show up and wipe out all life on the planet."

For the next few weeks Naruto trained at perfecting his flying and other jutsus, but he was unable to figure out how to transform like he did during his battle with Giwi. The thing that made him so interested in the transformation, other then the boost of speed was the fact that the transformation completely shattered his chakra seals and his chakra control improved dramatically. Despite having an imbalance of 'ki' and 'reiki' now, he could evenly control the input of both 'ki' and 'reiki' so he was doing better.

Now that he had access to his chakra again he decided to polish and perfect all his technique by using his shadow clones for training. He learned all the jutsu from the scrolls he received within a few days and master them a few days later, but still preferred the 'ki method' for fighting. Oh he can go toe to toe with anyone in the elemental nations using only jutsu but why bother when he could just use a ki blast and finish the fight without all the hassle of using handseals. Well that is unless he was having fun and the fighter was strong enough to give him a challenge that is. With his improved control he could now pull off moves that he wouldn't even consider doing before. Between his knowledge of seals and shadow clones this allowed our hero to learn the Hirashin his father was famous for in a day and a half, but found that compared to his normal speed it was almost useless unless he needed to instantly travel very far distances. He also used his shadow clones to get used to fighting while in the air. Alternating between ground to air and air to ground attacks with air to air and ground to ground mixed in for good measure, helped a lot with his dodging skills and control. The thing that really got him was the whole fighting while airborne. It was exhilarating to be free from gravity's hold on him and he could pull off maneuvers never thought of in the ninja nations.

At the moment he was flying around the world checking power levels, despite the usefulness of the scouter, he knew better than to become reliant on it. Like with jutsu, enemies could develop strategies or techniques to work around or beat it if use too much. So far for the average person he found had power levels somewhere between 25 and 100. For Ninja the levels were much higher but no where near his. Academy students and Genin were around 150 to 400, chunin were 400 to 1200, jounin and Anbu were 1200 to 3000, and Kage were 3000 and higher.

Naruto was currently flying toward Konoha after having just finish a trip to one of the other hidden villages to get an overhead view of the power levels since he couldn't land or be seen. "I still can believe that old-man Tsuchikage has a power level of 4500 that makes him the strongest Kage so far." He said as continued onto Konoha from the sky. "That's sad too because even if they have the 'ki' none of them have realized it or even tried to use it. Even if its discovered, chakra has far more uses than for combat unlike 'ki'. Yeah, if you have enough control you can move things with Telekinesis, but that only has so many uses" he finishes just as Konoha comes into view.

He flies to the center of town and stops. From high up he stays hovering as he makes a quick scan of the village's ninja so he can return to the pod to beginning the next stage for his journey. Starting with the Hokage Tower he begins his scan, hoping to find noteworthy power levels.

"Okay let's start with the Mission room. Hmm, Iruka-sensei is pretty decent with 2000, and Shizune-neechan has a 1900. That's damn good for a medic nin and a teacher. They must do a lot of physical labor even by ninja standards." He then looks into the Hokage's office and scans a sleeping Tsunade. "4900 whoa, looks like Baachan beat the old Tsuchikage for the highest power level. Must be all that super strength."

Leaving the Hokage Tower he happens upon the BBQ Restaurant frequented by team 10. and finds them coming out into the street. "Ok, Let's see; Chouji has 3300. That really good but that's to be expected from his clan" looking to Chouji's left he finds Ino "Damn she got hotter then she was before I left... maybe …" he says as he slips off into perv land.

In another plane of existence we find a white haired old man doing what he is most famous for, peeking on women of course. _"I feel a rising of the Perv. The only person it could be with that much training is Naruto himself." _Sniffling and shedding some tears the old man beams with pride, "I finally got to you my boy. I'm so proud of you" he exclaims. This of course was not over looked by the woman he was spying on and they quickly proceeded to hand him his ass on a platter.

Snapping out of his lust induced fantasies before he looses control and plummets to the ground, he gets back to work with the scan. "She has 2100. Not bad for someone that leans toward Genjutsu". Looking across from Ino he sees Shikamaru. Scanning him just to frown in disgust. "Did I really just read 1300? Isn't he a jounin for crying out load. Man he is suck a lazy ass."

Turning from the BBQ Place he spots team 8 by Ichiraku Ramen. "I guess they're waiting for there sensei" he says as he begins scanning. "Kiba and Hinata both have about 2400, with Shino trailing with 2100. He relies on his bugs to much but those are all still good for chunin" Of course once again he starts to fall back into the whole perverted fantasy once he has finished scanning Hinata. She will always have a very special place in his heart for her. She was the first person to ever truly love him for him and was willing to die to save him. _"I think if things where different I'd do everything I could to be with her."_

He was about to leave but spotted Anko and Kurenai walking up and scans them too. "Damn I forgot how hot kunoichi are. Let's see Crazy Snake Lady has 2500. That's the highest Jounin I've seen yet, Kurenai is at 2300. Really good for a genjutsu specialist, that just means she doesn't neglect her taijutsu either." he says as he floats over the town.

Looking away from town, he spots the training ground and decides to scan there next. Naruto sees his old team training, well sorta. Kakashi is training Sasuke and Sakura is fawning in the corner. "What the hell is this? I thought Sakura actually decided to take her training seriously. Why in the world is she acting like a damn fan-girl again? Pfff, I guess I was right when I told her that she didn't really stop loving that asshole. I'm just glad I didn't try anything with her. Just woulda ended up getting hurt if I had." He had long since gotten over Sakura, especially after sleeping the many different women he did as a bounty hunter. Looking at her now her looks were kinda below average she wasn't ugly but she wasn't beautiful either.

Anyway back to the task at hand. "Kakashi's level is 2500, Sakura is 2700 must be that super strength of her's like Tsunade-baachan has, and Sasuke-teme's is, well that's surprising as hell it's only 1300." he sinkers, trying to keep from letting out a full blown laugh and getting caught. "He might even be the physically weakest of all the Konoha 12 as well, cause he's always relying on his sharingan. Dumbass." He keeps looking around and finds Team Gai, and for some unknown reason he gets excited about scanning them.

"Neji has a level of 2500 good, Tenten's is 2200 both good but what do you expect from being on Team Gai. Great physical strength and stamina is a requirement to even try to keep up with Bushy Brows Sr. Now where are Lee and Gai." He says looking for the 2 spandex-wearing weirdos. Locating them not too far away just finishing up in a taijutsu match he scans them and almost falls out of the sky in shock. "What the hell! Bushy Brows and Bushy Brows Sr. have ridiculous power levels. Bushy Brows Sr. has a level 7500. Damn I've got to fight him one of these days, and Bushy Brows' level is... 9000." smiling he has to almost physically stop himself from landing and challenging them to a match. "I know they're taijutsu specialist but that's damn good. They have the highest power levels on the planet behind myself, isn't that _youthful!_"

Finishing his scans, he returns to the pod to prepare for his departure for Frieza's Base. "Giwi's memories said that Frieza was leaving on a trip and he was gonna be gone for awhile. That means it's time to introduce the universe to Naruto Uzumaki; I see some great pranks coming up soon." an evil gleam appears in his eyes as he rubs his hands together in anticipation. "Maybe I'll find out where Frieza is going and go terrorize him in person but I have to get stronger before I can do that. Wouldn't be all that much fun to get vaped before I have a chance to drive him insane before I kill him." He says as he opens up the space pod. But in the normal Naruto manner he thinks, "So what if he's stronger than me, I'll do the same thing I always do, 'fly by the seat of my pants and stomp a mud-hole in his ass and walk it dry.'"

He then hops in the pod, closes the hatch and sets the coordinates for "HOME". The pod powers up and shots off in a burst of speed. Naruto leaves Planet Elemental or Elum not to return for a long time.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 2: From Grunt To Elite In No Time**

**Frieza's Base-**

Day One

Naruto had been here one day and he already wanted to destroy this place. "_Seriously, no matter where you go there's always some douche bag who thinks that because he has the power he should rule the world or in this case the universe" _Naruto thinks while walking into the main control room and looks at everyone or more specifically what they're wearing."_Those skirt and bloomers version of the alien battle armor_**(Raditz version of the battle armor)** _are so not meant for men, and where the hell are the girl aliens?"_ thought Naruto as he looked around trying channel his inner ero-sennin.

Naruto returns to his own chambers and stops by the large vanity mirror on the wall, and see the reflection of a purple man with a fish face and two whiskers on his cheeks. While looking he remembers his arrival to this crap shack in space. "_Well, getting in wasn't hard but what do I do now that I'm here?"_

**Flashback-**

**Main Control Room at Frieza Base-**

Fluggie, Redia, and Pinix were all a bit worried, frustrated and board out of they're minds. Being the only three guys running the main control room can do that to you. Also, for some reason Lord Frieza made anyone lower than Lieutenant wear the skirt and bloomers version battle armor when on the base. Of course since these three were always on the base they always had a wedgie and even questioned Frieza's sexuality most of the time. Everyone on the base had a sneaking suspicion that Lord Frieza was gay and in a relationship Zarbon but no one was bold enough to ask him. Who wants to be killed over curiosity? **(Obviously, there no cat-like aliens on the base)**

It had only been 2 weeks since Lord Frieza left and a week latter newly promoted Lieutenant Giwi left as well. Giwi was supposed to prepare Planet Elum for take over and sale. This planet was one that both Lord Frieza and his brother Lord Cooler have been fighting over for a while. Apparently, the resources on the planet are so abundant that they both wanted to use it as a vacation home before strip mining the place for all the natural resources. After that was done what else would they do with it? Well blow it up and get anything else they could from the rubble of course. Greedy bastards. The problem was, both brothers wanted it and since the two have never gotten along it was obvious they were going to fight over it. That being said there was a good chance Giwi got ambushed by one of Lord Cooler's men. The fact that Giwi hadn't reported back daily like he said he would pretty much confirmed it.

Vegeta had also come back a few days ago to heal from what looked like a massive beating but left for Planet Namek right away after learning from Private Kiwi **(Giwi's younger brother)** that Lord Frieza was already on his way there. None of them knew why but they always had a feeling that Vegeta would eventually betray Lord Frieza at some point and thought now might be that time.

It had been a little over a week and half now and at the moment they were still trying to get in contact with the missing lieutenant. The tree base guards were about to give up when they received an emergency transmission. "This is Lieutenant Giwi, reporting in. I'll be landing in 5 minutes" says and uptight voice over the intercom. "Lieutenant, Sir, this is Redia. Why haven't you reported back until now? What is your current status and what's the situation on Planet Elum?"

"The mission has been compromised. I was attacked but I couldn't identify my attacker. As for my status, that is not your concern. I'm entering the atmosphere now. Giwi out." replies the voice over the com line.

"It was probably one of Cooler's men. The Ginyu Force may have to be dispatched to take care of the problem when they return" said Fluggie after listening in on the conversation.

"Well that was kinda rude, cutting you off like that Fluggie. Wonder why he would cut you off like that." questioned Pinix. "Maybe his new rank has gone to his head." Fluggie responds with a shrug.

**Landing Pad-**

Fluggie and Redia where standing at attention near the Landing Pad designated for the once missing lieutenant. Pinix had been selected to stay behind just in case another transmission was received. They had arrived just in time for the pod to come crashing into one of the landing spots. They watch patiently as the pod door slowly cracks open releasing the contained atmosphere with a load hissing noise. Lieutenant Giwi emerges slowly from the pod. A few cuts and a huge hole in the front of his armor where the most glaringly obvious to the two. They then looked closer and discovered he had a large amount of bruising and was bleeding slightly from a few shallow cuts. Just cosmetic, no serious issues. "Lieutenant, Sir we are here to escort you to sickbay and remind you that as per standard procedure once you have been checked over you are to report to the general's office for debriefing." says Fluggie seeing that Giwi has a limp as well.

"No need for the escort, I'm fine. I can get there myself with no trouble but thanks for the gesture. I'll be sure to report in once I'm done in the tank." says Giwi pushing past them to proceed into the base. Being in slight shock because of the lieutenant's appearance, neither grunt noticed the clone sealing the space pod into a scroll.

"Maybe he doesn't want to look weak after losing the battle and failing his mission" Fluggie whispers to his companion, a little confused on why he didn't want to take the escort. Redia nods his head in agreement.

Once Giwi is out of the sight of the control room workers, his clone meet him and handed over the scroll containing the sealed pod then went to report to the medical bay. Standing up straight, the cuts and bruises go up is smoke, literally. Dashing through the base, the uninjured alien moves in the direction he knows the locker room is located.

Looking around once he arrives, he notices he is the only being present. Opening "his" locker, he takes off his damaged armor and puts on a fresh set without the skirt this time and with pants instead of bloomers, _"What is wrong with these people? Is this base full of homos?" _Naruto thinks as he turns to leave. Just as he leaves the locker room someone comes in and goes straight to their locker not even noticing the discarded damaged armor that just disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

Down the hall we find our Lieutenant exploring the base. "_Well, I'm in the base now may as well look around"_ he thought as he scouts his first infiltrated alien base.

**FLASHBACK END-**

"_Okay, I have a bunch a pranks thought up but which ones do I use. Oh I know, I'll start small and prank the new trainees. This is going to be so much fun! HEHEHE! They should be in the training field right now" _he concludes as he moves to the training field. While heading to his destination, our disguised hero thinks about what he needed to do in preparation for the infiltration of the base. Of course being the ex-ninja that he is, he has plenty of experience doing this sort of thing. Between Giwi's memories giving the layout of the base and mimicking his personality, something else Giwi's memories made easy, added with his extensive knowledge from different missions, the whole operation went without a hitch. It was almost to easy. Using a simple henge he was in with no trouble at all.

Well, it was a simple henge for him; it was advanced for everyone else. His henge was unlike almost any other used by ninja. His was a real transformation and no one realized that until Tsunade got a close look and his Sexy Jutsu. Yeah that was an awkward moment. It turned out Naruto had to learn the henge on his own when his teacher before Iruka wouldn't help. He had never been happier about being half-ass taught anything in his life.

Anyway, all in all while he could mimic the Lieutenant's body and personality, he couldn't mimic the armor, it was too durable, so just to be on the safe side he got a new set when he got to base. That's where the damaged armor idea came in. _"Also didn't hurt that__ Frieza is in an ongoing feud with his brother for my home planet either. I just hope his brother doesn't go trying to cash in on the planet anytime soon. Even if there aren't very many, I still have people I care for living on that planet along with thousands of innocent people." _

Looking at the small seal on his neck in one of the numerous mirrors on the base, he thinks "_What is it with strong bad guys? Are they so vain they need to look at themselves all the damn time?" _he thinks with disgust._ "I'm just glad I made that seal to __hold my clothes and sword in place. I can seal them while wearing them and them unseal them back on. It really saves time and looks cool to boot."_

Naruto arrivals at the training field to see the trainees standing in line waiting for their instructor. Naruto turns to his right and sees the instructor down the entrance hall moving towards his position. Thinking fast, Naruto walks in the direction the instructor is coming from. Just as the disguised Saiyan walks past his first victim, he turns around. In an undetectable movement hits him hard in the back of the neck sending him cascading to the floor in sweet unconsciousness. Dragging the downed instructor to a nearby closet located at on of the the corner junctions, he draws a penis on unconscious man's cheek for the hell of it and slips away unnoticed to meet with these new recruits.

**Training Field-**

Four trainees stand patiently waiting for their instructor. They're supposed to be learning how to control themselves under pressure and embarrassment so they can think straight when going up against opponents stronger than themselves. Of course they all thought they didn't need this lesson because they just got their 'ki' phasers and nobody can beat those things, right?

Anyway, they spot their instructor coming towards them. He was 6' 5" with pink hair, purple skin and a dinosaur-like face. He was wearing the same skirt and bloomer version armor as them, or so they thought. Turning towards the instructor, the trainees stand at attention, waiting for his arrival.

**With the Instructor-**

Instructor Sargent Pipito walked towards his trainees for the day. He was suppose to be give them a lesson on handling pressure and embarrassment, well something like that, at least that's what he read in the real Pipito's mind. Well, lucky for him and very unlucky for them, they were the only ones on the training field today. With Frieza obviously being trapped in the closet, he made sure that there were only cameras in the main hallways. All other places on the base were devoid of surveillance cameras of any kind. The freaky bastard may not believe in happiness and peace but he does believe in privacy. Or maybe he just didn't want to be caught stalking his different subordinates.

Anyway, as Pipito moved closer, one of his smug trainees already believing this lesson wasn't important spoke up. "Can you just hurry up and get this over with" said the rookie of the year trainee A.K.A. Sasuke wannabe. "Why are you in such a hurry? This is an important lesson. It could save your life one day." asked Pipito honestly confused by this trainee's attitude. "This lesson is pointless!" said trainee responded. "What opponents stronger than us could we face and lose to that aren't working for Frieza already?" says the trainee. The others think about that statement and nod their heads agreeing with him.

"Well, the person doesn't have to be stronger than you to beat you, ya know." Replies Pipito as he smirks inwardly feeling he wasn't gonna have to wait long to pull off this prank. "Oh yea, then how else could they beat us then?" asks another trainee. Naruto's smirk changes into a full blown grin on the inside, while on the outside he lightly smiles already knowing he was gonna enjoy being here until he found a way to get to Frieza undetected. He then grinned a little more on the outside as he begins his prank.

"Well, like this." Naruto then formed a ram seal and smoke formed all around the trainees. When the smoke cleared the arrogant trainees were surrounded by hot nude alien women with only the clouds covering their 'assets'. Needlessly to say the trainees, each of which, happened to be of a different species, shot back in a great rainbow-colored nose bleed and like their actual instructor slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

A puff of smoke later and Naruto was back in his Giwi henge. He walks up to four unconscious trainees taking out his rainbow-colored ink set and went to work on the surprise he had for them when than woke up. _"Rule Number One of Combat: Never judge a book by its cover. You might be too surprise to read is juicy content"_ he thought while remembering his preparations he had done for the upgraded Sexy Jutsu: Alien Edition. Ideas for the alien women forms came from a magazine he had found in the locker room called Sexy Terrestrials. "_I guess anywhere you go a sexy woman is a sexy woman. Ero-Sennin would be so proud. Sniff Sniff. I'm going where no man's gone before. Hehehe" _He thought as he finished up and stood back to look at his handiwork.

"_The Easy Flow Seal, a seal originaly made for medical use. It was meant to help children and elderly people with bladder and bowel problems urinate and flush their system. Of course if you don't have these problems it has a nasty side effect. Every 30 minutes it will 'without you knowing it' flush your system for you anyway. Hahaha" _mentally laughing as he walks away knowing that no one will know what the problem is or be able to find the seal, having matched the ink to their individual skin coloring. It was going to last for at least a week. "_Oh yes, so I'm so gonna enjoy it here"_

And enjoy it he did. For the next week he terrorized the poor saps in Frieza's base with prank after prank and because of his mind reading abilities and henge, he was never found out. He did things like turn all the bloomers hot pink whenever they were washed by putting a seal in the washing machine. Rigged glitter cannons in all the lockers and desks that would blast a colorful rainbow of sticky glitter all over the effected person. Put a seal in the healing tank that would add salt to the water once it filled up with someone inside,**(OUCH) **and to add to that it also died the person orange from head to toe. Of course if said patient was already orange it would cause them to turn green with purple even painted the base pink with purple hearts and unicorns after having found Frieza's diary.

It was pretty obvious to see that Naruto was having the time of life at the base but pulling pranks wasn't the only thing he had done since he'd been there. Hell, a lot of the pranks had been done by clones, he spent most of his time training, but getting a hair up his butt one day he decided to check the genetic scanner machine he found. Disabling any security or recording features, he cut his thumb and ran an analysis on his blood. What he found amazed him, not only was he ¾ Saiyan but the other quarter was weird. One fourth was human but the other was unknown. Using the comparison feature he found two sets of genetics that where close to his. Apparently the first came from his maternal grandmother, Princess Tomat. He searched the database for any information on her and found a far amount. Naruto found he was from Saiyan royalty apparently, not that this will change him any. He also found that he had at least one living relative, Vegeta. _"Well as long as the guy isn't a complete dick we may get along" _he thought after reviewing all information he could find on that side of his family, and there was a lot but not much he felt to proud of.

Moving on to the other record he found. It was of a child that looked exactly like his father. Apparently the original records where destroyed but Frieza's father King Cold had made sure to have backup programs that down loaded all new child information into his database. It appeared that his father was a pure Saiyan that was sent to Elum in an effort to "cleanse his taint" by his own father. Looking deeper into the system he was able to match the profile to the royal guard that he had seen from Giwi's mind. "Fucking cock-sucking coward! Now I really am glad Dad was sent to Elum. I'd have killed that bastard of a 'grandfather' myself if I would have been born near him." grunted Naruto in disgust.

Quickly copying all information on both sides of his family that he could find, he then asked the computer to run a probability scan on the effects and out come of the genetic anomalies found in the records. After several long minutes the computer produced the results. "Hmm, increased reiki or as they call it here chi production. Causes rapid cellular regeneration and increased mental functions. Only effective use in battle is against chi based fighters. Well apparently these people don't know about chakra. I can think of several different ways to use this power in combination with my ninja arts." Naruto mussed. "The only problem is these genes seem to be partially inactive, only effecting hair and eye color as well as preventing mind control programing. Well that's still a plus in my book."

While in the base he had to keep his power level suppressed to a certain point to hide his true power but in a private training room he covered in suppression seals he could train to his heart's content. His power level had jumped to 150,000 and now he could sense power levels without a scouter easily. He still couldn't transform like he did against Giwi but he was sure he was much stronger than he had been at the time so it didn't matter.

**Main Control Room-**

Naruto was sitting in the control room taking a break from training and pranks in the hope of finding a way to test his power or finally go after Frieza. About this time it was reported the Ginyu Force where returning from their mission and came straight to the control room. As they came in Naruto looked in their direction to salute them and Redia came up to talk to them. "Good you've returned, sirs, we need you to go to Planet Elum, we hav-" Redia stops as he's interrupted by an emergency transmission.

"Control Room, do you read me?" says the voice of what sounds like an old woman coming from the intercom. "Yes Lord Frieza, I hear you loud and clear. What can I do for you my lord?" says Redia after frantically running to the control panel. "_I thought Frieza was a guy. Why does he sound like an old lady."_ Naruto thinks while listening in on the conversation. "I need you to send the Ginyu Force to Namek immediately. It would appear that Vegeta has decided to rebel against me and needs to be put in his place. Oh and tell them to bring some extra scouters, ours were destroyed by a couple of couple of rambunctious Namekians." Says Frieza as he cuts the transmission.

Redia turns to the Ginyu Force just to hear the voice of Captain Ginyu say "Well men you heard the boss. Move out!"

Naruto looks at the Ginyu Force and one of Giwi's memories flashes to the front of his mind and sees his golden opportunity, while inwardly smirking. Going over to the one called Burter before he can leave the room Naruto says, "Hey Burter, can I show you my new attack before you go?" Asked Naruto. "Sure Giwi, but make it quick, okay" Burter replies. "Okay, follow me" says Naruto as he leads Burter to his training room.

It turns out Giwi was trying to join the Ginyu Force and had looked up to Burter as a role model. Burter knew this of course and not really liking Guido was trying to get his friend on the force in order to replace the green bug eyed freak.

**5 minutes later-**

Burter walks out of the training room and runs towards the launching pads. "_Man, that was easy. Knock him out, read his mind, destroy the evidence, and henge."_ Thought Naruto as he makes his way to the launching pads to blast off for Planet Namek. No one even noticing the switch and no one ever would. "_At least not with what I have planned, heh" _As the Ginyu Force took off they never notice the huge explosion behind them, the hand seal Burter was making in his pod, or the evil grin on his face.

**Frieza's Spaceship on Namek-**

Frieza was not in a good mood. He had been recounting all the things that went wrong on this adventure for immortality. First some old Namek destroyed the rest of their scouters and made it harder to find the dragon balls and Namekian villages. Next, some little twerps came and saved the last little Namek before he could get the locations of the other dragon balls and villages from him. He sent Dodoria after them, but he never came back meaning he was either lost or dead. "_And it better be the latter" _he thought angrily. Last and worst of all, Zarbon had encountered and captured Vegeta only for him to recover, steal what dragon balls they did have, and escape. Without their scouters, finding him was damn near impossible at the moment. In retaliation he had send Zarbon after Vegeta but just like Dodoria he's either lost or dead.

Then he saw five space pods crash to the planet. He smirks at them but still had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "_I hope it's nothing but I have this feeling something happened to my dia-, I mean journal and equipment closet in my private chambers."_ He says to himself.

**In Burter's Pod-**

"HAHAHAHAHA, he use to wet the bed until a couple months ago and drinks out of a Teletubbies Sippy cup! That's hilarious!" laughed Naruto while reading Frieza's diary. Loving his choice of setting up the seal for the base's destruction in a weird toy closet in Frieza's Private Chambers so no one would find it. As a bonus stumbled across a pink diary with rainbows and ponies on it. "I haven't confirmed that he's gay yet but if he isn't, he's still a freak and is so much like Orochimaru its scary" he shuddering while imagining the two as long lost brothers. Seeing that they've arrived at their destination, Naruto quickly hides the diary in his armor for later distribution.

**Frieza Spaceship-**

After having to do some of the most stupid poses he has ever had to witness let alone do. Naruto was trying to remain calm to keep from killing Captain Ginyu on the spot. "_Calm down you can put an explosive on one of his stupid looking horns later. Umm, why is Frieza blushing?"_ he thought as Frieza started giving them there assignment trying to hide the blush.

"Ginyu Force, your assignment is to collect all seven dragon balls and apprehend Vegeta, I want him alive" said Frieza. _"Probably for some sick bondage fantasy. I saw your toy closet, perv!"_ yells Naruto mentally. Ginyu locks on to Vegeta's energy signature with his scouter "Wow, Vegeta's had quite a power up" says Ginyu turning his head in Vegeta's direction. "_Hmm 45,000, I expected the 'Prince' of Saiyan to have higher power level then me. I can sense he's holding his power back but not by much. I'd say about 60,000 is his max. He doesn't have all that much control either." _He thought sensing out for Vegeta with and without his scouter.

"Yes, It seems Vegeta learned some new tricks on his trip to Earth" comments Frieza. "_I heard about that on the base, apparently Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had tried to force Raditz's long lost younger brother Kakarott into joining them. Apparently from the records I stole he's my cousin too. When he refused Raditz kidnapped Kakarott's son." _Naruto thought with disgust that a member of his family would do such a thing to his own nephew._ "Cousin Kakarott wasn't as strong as Raditz, who was said to be weaker than some trainees not even having a power level higher than 1000. Kakarott had to teamed up with a Namek from their planet in order to defeated his own brother. Well at least that mess was cleared up before I got close to this side of the galaxy." _he continued to muse to himself.

"_Vegeta and Nappa who were on another planet at the time heard something that caught their interest in Raditz's last transmission. They then went to the planet about a year later only to be defeated by Kakarott who had surpassed them with only a year of training. I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like he's strong. I wonder if he likes ramen. Anyway, in the end Nappa was killed and Vegeta just barely escaped with his life. Hehehe, bet that put a dent in his ego."_ Thought Naruto remembering the reports he read.

"There seems to be only two of people with him but are much weaker" says Ginyu waiting for an explanation. _"Humm,_ _1,500 each,I'd say but both are obviously suppressing there power. One has almost as much power as Vegeta does."_ Naruto thought sensing the others like he had done with Vegeta.

"It would appear Vegeta has formed a little gang with the Earthlings. They're insignificant. You may kill them without consequence" answered Frieza. With that everyone yells in excitement. "_Earthlings, isn't Earth the planet Vegeta attacked? Why would they be with him? I wonder." _thought Naruto trying to puzzle out what was going on. After another stupid dance with Frieza looking far too excite about it. They take off to complete their assignment. "_Man, Frieza-teme is a freak, and on a different note, I'm so gonna get that horn-headed jackass for this." _Naruto thought while taking off with rest of the Ginyu Force.

**30 Minutes Later-**

Naruto was watching the current scene bored and disgusted. It didn't take long for them to find Vegeta along with Krillin and Gohan. He learned there names after managing to read Krillin's mind before the fighting started. Naruto played it off as wanting to rub Krillin's bald shinny dome for luck. The blond Saiyan learned that the dragon balls actually grant wishes, _"Well that's something new",_ and Krillin and Gohan want to wish their friends back that were killed in their battle with Vegeta and Nappa on Earth. _"Ok, I'm liking Vegeta less and less now. The guy has an ego that can stand toe to toe with Sasuke-teme's ego and the two would come out in a draw."_ Also with the Namek from their planet, Piccolo, dead they had to come here for the dragon balls, but standing against an overwhelming foe like Frieza, they had to team up with Vegeta just to survive. He also learned of Vegeta's and Frieza's wanting to wish for immortality and it made him sick, _"Yeah no birthday presents for that creep."_ The fact that they could terrorize a whole planet and it's people for such a selfish wish was too much like Orochimaru and Madara.

So here he was watching Recoome beat the crap out of Gohan who was part Saiyan like him and family to boot. It made him sick. He watched as Guido got killed by Vegeta. He was honestly surprised the green little shit lasted so long. That "Time Freeze" technique was just a cheap trick.

After Vegeta killed Guido he attacked Recoome only completely fry his armor but didn't do any significant damage. Laughing the whole time Recoome proceeded to hand Vegeta his ass for him. If it wasn't for Gohan and Krillin saving him, the Saiyan prince would be dead, and the only thing those two heroes got for their trouble was to get beaten too. Which brings us to the beating Gohan is getting now, since Krillin got taken out by a swift kick to head. _"Poor baldy, I'm going to have to fix him when we are done here."_ It wouldn't be so bad if Recoome didn't dance around like fruity a ballerina, that was just wrong on so many levels.

Gohan was without a doubt the bravest and strongest kid he had ever seen, that goes without saying of course. Him being almost as strong as Vegeta in power was very helpful to the little half-Saiyan. Too bad Gohan doesn't have nearly as much battle experience as the prince prick but he makes up for it in determination. "_It's like looking at myself as a kid, only with Lee's haircut. I have to do something! I can't just let him die."_ thought Naruto as he was about to attack Recoome. But before he could jump in and stop the fight Naruto sensed a huge power, and caught a glimpse of a spaceship landing a short distance away. _"Well, this should prove interesting if this person is an ally, but bad if they are an enemy."_

The door to the ship opens to reveal a man in an orange fighting gi with a blue under shirt and blue boots also sporting blue wrist bands. Naruto recognizes said man as Goku from Krillin's appears in the middle of the battlefield stopping the carnage that was taking place. Naruto watches as he give Gohan and Krillin a bean and they get up as good as new, almost like they didn't just get their asses kicked. "Wow, that's nifty trick" Jeice says offhandedly.

Naruto is then surprised to watch Goku read Krillin's mind the same way he had earlier. "_So I'm not the only one who can do it, huh"_ he smirks thinking that this guy might be stronger than him, and was itching to see him in action. After he reads Krillin's mind he tosses a bean to Vegeta despite the protests of Krillin and Gohan, saying it's a "thank you" for saving them from Guido. He then proceeds to face Recoome alone, again against the protest of Gohan and Krillin.

Watching Goku who he now learns is also Kakarott the Saiyan from Earth, Naruto is practically jumping up and down after seeing him take out Recoome in one blow. _"So this is my cousin? I like the outfit and he seams strong. I'd really like to fight him and see how good he is."_ All the while fooling the scouters into believing he only had a power level of 1000. Seeing Recoome get taken out Naruto realizes he can finally stop masquerading as one of Frieza's henchman.

"Hey Burter, you think we should double team him?" asked Jeice turning around to look at Burter only to get a 'ki' blast to face sending him flying. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan look at the incident in surprise, never thinking that one of Frieza's Elite would turn on another.

Jeice then flies back towards Burter angry. "What the hell was that about Burter!" yells Jeice. "Ah ah ah, Not Burter" Naruto replies while stripping down to his boxers making sure to hang on to Frieza's diary. This freaked everyone out to say the least. "Name's Naruto" Naruto finishes as he drops the henge and hitting his the seal on his neck to release his cloths all at the same time. When the smoke cloud clears everyone is even more freaked out then before. Standing in front of them is no longer a huge blue alien, but a Saiyan of average height. At this point Jeice decides to take off knowing he couldn't take on all of them. The other four didn't even notice that he had left. They were too busy watching Naruto each with different thoughts.

For Goku it was _"He has a tail? Could he be another Saiyan? Vegeta said that we were that last two Saiyans, and he looks even more surprised than me."_

Vegeta's was _"He looks a lot like Dimetro, one of my father's personal guards, could he been his son? That's not possible Dimetro only had one son and that was Bardock. He looks younger than Kakarott too."_

Krillin's was _"I knew there was something weird about him when rubbed my head. He smiled at me afterward but It didn't look mean at all. It kinda reminded me of Goku's smile." _

Gohan's was "_He has a tail like I use to. I wonder if we're related. He doesn't look evil at least, but better stay on my guard just in case."_

Naruto confused on what do next, does what he normally does in these situations. Slaps on his goofy grin scratches the back of his head and says "Yo! What's up my three cousins and one bald guy?"

They were all so caught up in their thoughts that's they didn't notice Jeice returning with Captain Ginyu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 3: What Do You Mean Take You With Me!**

**Battlefield on Namek-**

Naruto chuckled as he explained how he ended up on Namek by impersonating a member of Ginyu Force. He had also told the gathered warriors how he ended up on Frieza's base and some of his life back on his home planet, Elum. "Oh I see" said Goku with a look of understanding on his face. He, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta had just listened to Naruto, like a captivated audience. Then something clicked within Krillin's mind, "Did you say that you're these three's cousin?" "Umm yeah but there's no time for an explanation right now. Aren't there still … you know... bad guys we have to deal with?" responds Naruto.

"_He took out Giwi and Burter, he definitely has some strength but I can't tell how much. Its too well hidden. Wait, did he just say that he's related to all of US? There's no way that's possible."_ thought Vegeta when a question suddenly forms in his mind. "Are you related to someone name Dimetro? He was part of my father's royal guard until he was found dead with his wife. It was apparently poison. I never met him before but part of my training was to review battle records of the elite guard" asked Vegeta remembering one his father's guards which looked a lot like Naruto, _"And come to think of it Kakarott looks a lot like Dimetro too."_

"Yeah, that's mine and Goku's _grandfather's_ name." Naruto spat out the word 'grandfather' like it was poison in his mouth. "My father's name was Minato Namikaze." Looking at Goku, the Namukaze heir continued,"Our bastard of a grandfather didn't bother to name him before he disowning him. Then the prick shipped him off to Elum to die." Naruto replied while spitting on the ground. _"What?"_ thought Goku. He then turned to look at Vegeta, intrigued that someone had known of his grandfather. "Okay, I get it now you're a half Saiyan but what's with that weird hair color? You must have got your blonde hair from your mother because all full Saiyans have jet black hair that doesn't change from birth." Vegeta stated finally understanding some of Naruto's heritage.

"Actually I'm more then half Saiyan. My grandmother was Princess Tomat. My mother was the half-Saiyan. I'm sure you know who Princess Tomat was Vegeta. After all, she was your Aunt." This shocked the hell out of the Saiyan prince. _"There's no way!" _thought Vegeta while Naruto continued. "I actually get my hair color from my father, though his was a bit brighter than mine, but that doesn't matter right now. I'll explain everything if and when we survive all this crap." Naruto replied. Before anyone can make a comment to the shocking revelations Naruto just reveled. All gathered picked up two powers heading their way.

"Who is that coming our way?" asked Goku still in a mild case of shock. "Oh, it must Jeice and ol' Captain Bodysnatch" said Vegeta looking annoyed that they had let Jeice get away in the first place. "_Captain Bodysnatch?"_ thought Naruto and Goku confused for a moment until a memory from Burter popped into Naruto's mind. "Hey guys, be careful with Ginyu. He can switch bodies and take over yours. Well I'll leave them to you guys. There's someone I want meet on this planet, see ya later" yells Naruto as he takes off into the air. _"Plus, if Ginyu's ability is what I think it is, I don't want to fight him before I can see it in action and figure out a way around it. Besides, if he survives, then it'll be more fun when I drive him crazy with the pranks I've got planned for him. Sorry about this guys. Good luck"_

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Vegeta but it was too late, he was already gone. "Coward." he grunted out. He then scowled and turned around facing the rest of the gathered warriors, promising to see his supposed cousin's power the next time they met. As Naruto leaves, Goku turns to Krillin and Gohan while ignoring Vegeta. "You two go get the dragon balls. I'm pretty sure Frieza hasn't use them yet, and he's no longer at his ship. Vegeta and I will meet up with ya'll after we take care of these two."Gohan and Krillin were reluctant to leave Goku with Vegeta but did it anyway, knowing Goku wasn't going to change his mind.

After they left Goku turned to Vegeta. "So who's this Ditro and Princess Tomo he mentioned?" Goku asked not realizing how badly he messed up their names. "It's _Dimetro_ and Princess _Tomat_, Kakarott! Dimetro was one of my father's royal guards like I said earlier. Weren't you listening? Anyway, Dimetro only had one son from the records that I reviewed. So that 'Minato Namikaze' that guy mentioned couldn't have been his son. As for Princess Tomat, like that clown mentioned, she was my Aunt and was slated to be queen over my father due to her power levels. If what I remember is correct, she was sent to planet Elum to conquer it. As you already know when Saiyan children are born they are sent off to planets to conquer as a test. They're later retrieved and brought be back to Planet Vegeta for training. The planets they're sent to are normally weak depending on the child's power level when born, and in the end it's the parent's choice what planet the child is sent to. Princess Tomat was considered an elite and had a higher power level then even my father did, that's why she was given the highest threat level planet there was at that time." explained Vegeta

"So what happened to her?"asked Goku, a little disgusted that his race would do that to their children, but glad that it was done or he wouldn't be who he is right now. "No one knows. Most of the low to middle level warriors couldn't even conquer it in a group. Something about the inhabitants having a weird power source that let them control the elements. Anyway, as soon as Tomat's pod crashed down all contact was lost. It was assumed that she was killed in the crash or shortly thereafter. Upon further investigation it was determinate that the pod crashed in the middle of a battle ground but was never found. With no evidence of a body, she was marked 'Missing in Action, Presumed Dead'" finished Vegeta just as Ginyu and Jeice arrive. Goku turns toward the two landing aliens ready for a fight but was now even more interested in this Naruto person than before.

**With Naruto-**

"Okay, lets scan the planet for my target" said Naruto as he stretches out his senses to find all the large power sources on the planet. "_Let's see, four powers to the east. That where Vegeta and Goku are. Ok, Gohan and Krillin are heading to the North from there. Far to the West, I can sense Frieza and another power heading further west. I don't wanna go there yet. A real small power is heading in the opposite direction as Frieza. Hmm, there's a small power in between Frieza and the power heading in the opposite direction. It's small but there something weird about it. I think it's my targe-"_ "HELP" broken from thoughts by a yell, Naruto looks for the source of the distress call.

On an island not to far away he sees a blue haired woman running from two of Frieza's large and stupid low level grunts. Suppressing his power to prevent detection by any scouters, Naruto moves toward them to see was going on. As Naruto gets closer he recognizes the woman as Bulma, the third person that came to the planet with Krillin and Gohan. "_Of course they'd leave someone with no combat ability on a planet full warriors to fend for themselves. Moron's!"_ thought Naruto as he was about to save Bulma.

He may already like Gohan and Krillin but he knew they would make horrible ninja. Naruto was now finally within distance to hear what was being said, but decided to wait for the right moment to take them out and still remain undetected.

"Maybe we can take her back to Lord Frieza. She does kinda look like one of those Namukions or whatever they're called" said one of the idiotic behemoths. "_Take her back for what, and Namekians are green with antennas. She doesn't look anything like them at all you moron"_ thought Naruto as he positioned himself to take the two nimrods out. "Yeah, and maybe he'll give us a reward" said the other behemoth counterpart. "_Yeah, I'll be sure to grant that reward instead of the closet perv; A long vacation in the next dimension." _

The two buffoons jumped to capture Bulma. She had long since closed her eyes and was shaking in fear awaiting the inevitable. She knew if she survived this and if she ever saw Krillin or Gohan again she would give them both the nut check of a lifetime. The attack never came and she heard two thuds coming from where the attackers where. She opened her eyes a crack then all the way in surprise. Standing over the two corpses with his hand holding some kind of weird looking knife that was rapped with white cloth or tape and a ring at the end, was a blonde haired teen dressed in a black with orange jacket, black baggy cargo pants, combat boots, and a sword strapped to his back. His long braid and tail whipping in the wind. "_Wait a minute, a tail?_" Bulma thought looking at the brown and black tipped tail again and came to a quick conclusion. "You must be with Vegeta, what do you want with me! Get back!" she yelled frantically while trying to move away from this new potential threat. She was still pretty scared from her earlier predicament and thought she was being thrust right into another even worse one.

"_Huh Vegeta, why would she think I was with him, and why is that a bad thing?"_ thought Naruto confused. Then he remembered, _"That's right, Vegeta attacked Earth. Yeah, he's really getting high on my shit list now "_ He concluded preparing to repeat his story of who he was to her. "First, let's move to a new location." He stated while putting his kunai back into it's holster. "Those two won't be waking up again at all, but you can never be to sure with aliens. Also I can't destroy their bodies without being detected." Naruto said walking over to pick Bulma up. "Huh" was all Bulma got out finally looking closely to see the two giants from before lying on their stomachs with their faces in the dirt, strange colored blood oozing from stab wounds to their necks.

**10 minutes later on a different island-**

"So you were undercover as one of Frieza's elite warriors trying to get close to him." Said Bulma after listening to Naruto's story. She was very impressed that someone so young was so skilled. "Yeah, that's about it, Bulma-obaachan" Naruto replied. "POW" "Ouch, why'd you hit me!" yelled Naruto after being hit on the head. "Don't call me old dammit, I'm only 28! That isn't old!" answered Bulma, still seething from the obaachan crack "_At least she doesn't have super strength"_ he thought while still rubbing his abused head. Just then his stomach growled making itself known.

"_It has been awhile since I've eaten anything" _he thought_. _"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would ya?" asked Naruto, rubbing the back of his head grinning sheepishly. "_If it wasn't for the blonde hair and blue eyes, I'd think he was Goku" _she thought as she replied. "Yeah, follow me" as she grabbed the dino capsule for the capsule house from it's case. The blue-green haired woman walked off a bit, pressed the plunger on the capsule and tossed it. A poof of smoke and a weird popping noise later, the two-sum stood in front of a decently large house. Naruto was completely surprised to see a house pop out of the pill she threw. "_This must be Earth's form of sealing, Impressive"_ he thought following Bulma into the house.

**5 minutes and an empty refrigerator later-**

Bulma watched slack jawed and a little disgusted, as Naruto finished off the last piece of ham in the refrigerator. "_Yep, exactly like Goku." _she thought with a sigh. Naruto then burped and turned back to Bulma looking sheepish again. "Sorry about that. It's just been a while since I've had actual food and not that mush crap they had on Frieza's base" Naruto said and then he got a whiff of his own body odor. "_Haven't had a bath in a while either"_ he thought. "Do you have a shower I could use too?" he asked still looking sheepish. Bulma just pointed to a room in the back of the house. "You can join me if you want." Naruto said, but had to duck out of the way of a flying plate heading for his head. "Just kiddin obaachan." Naruto laughed as he ducked into the bathroom to avoid another thrown plate. _"Well not totally though, hehe."_

**5 minutes later back outside-**

"Well I'll be seeing ya, Bulma-obaachan" A full and refreshed Naruto said with a mischievous grin knowing that name got on her nerves. He was about to take off when Bulma grabbed his arm stopping him. "Hey, stop calling me old, you pervert! You can't just leave me here. What if someone else finds me?" Bulma said not loosening her grip even an inch.

"I guess you're right about that but what do you want me do?" Naruto asked while ignoring the pervert comment. "Take me with you, of course" Bulma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you mean take you with me?" he asked. "Well its better than staying here by myself like it has been since I arrived on this planet" she stated. "_Yea, and its not like I'm going off to fight someone. Besides, she is kinda cute and, most of all, right. It is dangerous for her to be out here alone." _he thought, then looked at Bulma and answered, "Okay, obaachan. You can come along, just hop on" he smirked while crouching down in front of her. After another hit to the head and a reprimand for calling her old again, Naruto picked Bulma up piggyback style and took off for his original target.

**15 minutes later-**

"So who are you going to see?" Bulma asked now curious about this person he wanted to meet. "Oh, the Namek that made the dragon balls, Guru. I wanted to ask him about a wish I was interested in" Naruto answered. "Oh, and that would be?" Asked Bulma even more curious than before. "_What is this, 20 questions?" _he thought with a sweet-drop forming on the side of his head_. _"I wanted to see if it could bring some old friends of mine back to life."

Before Bulma could ask anything else, Naruto stopped suddenly spotting about 12 of Frieza's men in front of them. "_Frieza must have sent them to take care of Guru" _he thought as he was observing them from the air. Noticing the new arrivals, one of the men says, "Hey, look what we have here gentleman".

"Looks like a boy taking his mother out for a joyride" said another chuckling.

"I'm not that old, Dammit!" yelled Bulma pissed about being called old again.

The others sweet-dropped at Bulma's outburst. Turning to his comrades the leader says, "Well, lets give 'em a lift to the afterlife." While they were interacting with each other Naruto was coming up with a plan to get them out this situation. Landing near the group he thinks, "_There are 12 goons and they all have a power level of around 1000. I should be able to take them out no problem, but I should limit my power level to 10,000 so I don't catch anyone's attention."_ He concluded as he whispers to Bulma to hold on tight.

"Hmm let's see, mommy has a power level of 15 and sonny boy has about 500. This shouldn't be hard at all. Tell ya what kid we'll let you have a free shot just to be fair" said the goon measuring there power levels. "You sure about that, I may hurt you." Naruto states trying to look innocent while on the inside laughing his ass off at their stupidity. _"Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this asskicking." _The goons laughed at that. "Not nearly as much as we're gonna hurt you kid, so hurry up before we change our minds" the same goon said. "Okay, if that's what you WANT!" he yelled as he through a 'ki' wave at the one he had been talking to, completely vaporizing him while charging another attack in his other hand.

Startled by the sudden death of their comrade they weren't prepared for the barrage of 'ki' blasts that came flying their way right after the first shot. Two unlucky idiots weren't quick enough to move and met with a swift end within the barrage. Now focused back on the fight, four of the goons surrounded Naruto in a square and shot 'ki' beams at him. The shots from each of the remaining goons collided with Naruto's form from four different directions and exploded with a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the attackers saw one of their comrades instead of the duo falling to the ground, smoking, charged and dead.

Before they could even look around for Naruto, two of the four goons that had circled Naruto and Bulma, fell to the ground. Their heads rolling from their necks with a spurt of blood pulsing from their no longer living forms once they hit the ground. The last six goons looked to the location that their two now headless comrades had once been just to find Naruto with his back to them and in his hand was 'Kurohime'. "How's that for a free shot?" Naruto said while smirking as he looked over his shoulder to the remaining goons. Spinning Kurohime to remove the blood from the sword, he slides it back into its scabbard, careful not to hurt the 'leech' that was attached to his back. Bulma was, of course, still on his back shivering with her eyes shut tight and with her limbs rapped around the Saiyan's body holding on for dear life.

Shock turned into rage as the remaining forces realized that this kid had just taken out half of their group in only a few moves. Rage turned into determination to see this brat dead at their feet. The group then attacked before anything else could happen. As the first attacker came in for a punch aimed at the blond's head, Naruto jumps over the fist and connects with a roundhouse kick to the face of his new attacker. Using the momentum from his last attack, Naruto continues with his rotation, sending a hard snap kick to the next one. This shot connected with the goon's gut, knocking him back, breathless and cringing in pain from the force of the blow. Still using the same momentum he keeps spinning around, sweeping the third one's legs out from under him and plants a kick with the back the leg he was spinning on. Coming to a stop, crouched in front of the fourth, Naruto then spins to his left and swings back and upward at the goon with his sword in his left hand but the goon manages to dodge but barely.

The goon is startled to see that there was actually no sword in Naruto's left hand. He then looks down in front of him and is shocked to see the sword slashing upward in the same manner he thought it had before his dodge, but this time in his attacker's right hand. Unable to dodge, the fourth goon is sliced in half right up the middle, from crotch to cranium, causing the fifth and sixth goons to stop in their tracks.

The now five goons regroup with each other to rethink their strategy, not even realizing they were stupidly turned away from Naruto. "For someone with a power level of 500 he's damn good. What do we do?" said a goon rechecking his scouter. Naruto had taken a tip from Goku's book by suppressing his power to throw off his opponents' scouter during a battle. "I know and he extremely fast too. Maybe if two of us grab him, then someone could blast him" said another. "Okay, sounds like a plan to me" said the first one. Before they could turn around and try their plan out, a kunai came flying in between their little huddle jamming into the skull of the one that had finalized the plan. All except the one that came up with the plan scattered from the lose of yet another comrade. Spotting a little flaming piece of paper on the handle of the kunai still lodged in the dead goon's head, he wanders to himself "_What's that?"_ as he moves in for a closer inspection. Just when he was close enough to make out the tag. "BOOM"

Naruto was watching the whole incident with a stoic face but on the inside he was holding his sides cracking up. "_These guys are so retarded. I haven't had this much fun in a while, well if you don't count what I did to Frieza's base that is. Hehehe."_ He then looks to see two goons attempting to grab hold of him. _"I could dodge and finish this quickly but my prankster side really wants me to keep messin' with 'em"_ Naruto then let them grab hold of his arms to prevent them from touching Bulma. She was of course still latched to Naruto's back with her eyes closed just as tightly as before.

"Heh, we got you now twerp! You're gonna pay for messing with Frieza's squadron" said one of the goons holding his arms. "Yea, Take THIS!" yelled the third goon as he sent a blast at Naruto hoping to finish him off. When the blast hits Naruto, it explodes and covers the area in smoke. When it clears Naruto and Bulma are no where to found.

"We must've vaporized 'em. That's what you get for screwing with Frieza-" said one of the guys that were holding Naruto in place only to get hit by a 'ki' wave from is own comrade that helped hold Naruto in place. The last goon watches as Naruto drops the henge, revealing Bulma and Naruto unscathed. The final goon then officially pisses his pants. "Who the hell are you!" he yells scared out of his mind. "_Oh cool! I've always wanted to be asked this question while in combat. Now what would be a cool thing to say. 'Your worst nightmare', nah overused. 'Your Executioner', nope that's always been lame to me…"_ as Naruto continued rambling in his head lost in thought. The distracted teen didn't even notice the goon running a way.

When Naruto had his answer he turned to look at the goon, only to see him running away. "What the hell, you dick! I didn't even get to use my line, that bastard!" Naruto said to himself and tossed a 'ki' blast at the fleeing alien, hitting him even with the distance between them. The blast connected, exploding and killing him instantly. "Oh well, It's over now obaachan. Let's go meet Guru now" he said. Bulma was still so scared she didn't even register the 'obaachan' comment. She finally opened her eyes to look around and calms down seeing no further attackers around. Once Bulma calmed down enough the duo took off again heading for their original destination.

**40 minutes after Frieza and Nail left to fight each other-**

Approaching a large pillar of stone, Naruto and Bulma notices a large white structure with several spikes poking out and a gaping hole in the side of the building. A little shocked by the hole, Naruto lands and allows Bulma to get off his back. "This must be the place but that hole has me concerned. I hope this Guru guy is still alive in there. Let's go inside. Get back on." Letting Bulma climb back onto his back. Floating up to the gap in the wall the duo lands in front of the large body of the namek. Approaching the old green alien Bulma says, "This is the namek that made the dragon balls here? He's a lot bigger than Kami" said Bulma imagining the two side by side.

"That's because I'm a lot older than the son of Katas" said a rough and tired voice, startling them both. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki and Bulma Briefs. I am Guru and I have been awaiting your arrival." said Guru addressing them both. "How do you know our names?" asked Bulma but was surprised when it was Naruto that answered. "He knew we were coming. Am I right?" asked Naruto. "Yes. I have known for a while that I would be visited by you, Child of Prophecy." answered Guru.

"Child of Prophecy? Only the toads have ever called me that." Naruto repeated not understanding what he meant. "Yes, for some time it was predicted that you would do things that would effect the universe in a huge way. Whether those things will be good or bad, no one knows. Only you can decide, but that is for the distance future and you are not the only Child of Prophecy. You already met another" he finished.

"Hmm. Okay if you knew I was coming, you should already know what my question is, correct?" asked Naruto. "Yes, I do know what it is you seek, but unfortunately the answer is no. Sadly, the dragon balls can only resurrect someone who has died within one years time." said Guru. Bowing his blond head Naruto replies, "That's okay. It was a selfish wish anyway, but thanks for answering old man. Farewell." Naruto begins to walk off but is stopped by Guru's voice. "Hold on, Naruto. They may not be able to be resurrected but you may be able to meet them if you speak with King Kai in otherworld" said Guru before coughing a bit.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Naruto confused. "King Kai is the guardian that watches over our part of the universe. He even trains a few of the warriors he considers worthy. He even trained Goku. While I can't contact him myself, I'm sure Goku can. King Kai would be able to let you meet the ones you wish the see" answered Guru. "Really? Thanks a lot then Guru!" Naruto says with some excitement in his voice. Turning to leave once again, he is stopped by Guru once more.

"One more thing young Naruto. You know that at your current level, even if you, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin combine your strength, you don't stand a chance against Frieza, right?" asked the eldest namek. "Yea, I know. I read his diary and he has three transformations. Each one is stronger then the the last, but the only thing we can do is try." He answered looking up at Guru with a reassuring smile and fierce determination showing in his blue eyes. Chuckling at the young man's look, Guru replies, "As much as your smile fills me with hope, all of you still may not win, but I can help you. If you will allow me to."

"What? How?" questioned Naruto looking interested but not expecting much. Figuring that any help would be beneficial, the Saiyan motions for Guru to continue. After a coughing a few times Guru continues, "I don't have much time left in this world, but before I go I can help you awaken your sleeping powers"

"Huh? I have sleeping powers? You mean like you did for Krillin and Gohan." Thinking for a second, he continues, "Well, it couldn't hurt any, but I don't think it will change our chances to much. Frieza's diary said that his second transformation puts his power level over 1,000,000. I'm just above 150,000, there's no contest" said Naruto knowing that this wouldn't make a difference.

"For you it would be enough. Something you have never known is that more than 80% of your potential and power has always been kept from you because it was and still is keeping an even greater power in check" said Guru. "The Kyuubi? But I thought he was completely absorbed after those seals where placed on me" stated Naruto not truly understand what he meant. "In a sense but you never gained it's power because your power couldn't beat it into submission and make it your own. On top of that you've only had half the Kyuubi's chakra. The toads have the other half sealed in a scroll. I will help you gained control over all of it plus the sealed half. All you have to do is summon the scroll toad and have him complete the Kyuubi's chakra. Once completed, I will start the test to awaken your sleeping powers" explained Guru.

"Okay, then If I summon the scroll toad, we can get started?" asked Naruto. Guru nodded. Biting his thumb enough to get it to bleed, he starting running through the handseals. Throughout all of this Bulma stood off to side confused but she figured time was of the essence and she'd ask Naruto later.

**"Summoning Jutsu"** Naruto shouts out after finishing the seals and slams his hand down onto the floor of the house. After a puff of smoke a toad Naruto recognized as Fukasaku stood along side a toad standing on a long scroll. "Naruto? Where have you been? Wait are you on planet Namek? What are you doing here?" questioned Fukasaku looking at Naruto expecting an explanation.

"Hey Pa, long time no see, but I don't have a lot of time right now. I'll answer your questions later" he said before turning to the scroll toad. "Are you Gerotora, the scroll toad?" he asked. "Yea, what do ya need kid?" Gerotora asked. "I need you to complete the Kyuubi's power" Naruto answered. "What! Are you serious? Do you think you can handle it?" questioned Gerotora. "Yes, and could you hurry I don't have much time" he said getting annoyed by all the questions. "Alrighty kid, you asked for it." Said Gerotora unrolling the scroll and rolls it around Naruto.

Gerotora then palmed the outside of the scroll. "There it's done" said Gerotora as the scroll rolls back up with a snap. "Good luck" he says as he puffs back to the summoning world. Naruto drops to his knees in pain holding his stomach. It feels like something was trying to claw its way out, and in a way it was. Once the pain subsided enough for him to stand with Bulma's help, he moves toward Guru who was filling Fukasaku in on all the things that had happened that he knew of.

"So this Frieza is trying to gain immortality. Naruto and a few others are trying to stop him, but he's too much for them. So, as a way to better their chances, Naruto is trying to gain control of all his potential and make the Kyuubi's power his own." Fukasaku listing off all the things Guru told him. Guru nods his head in confirmation. "I'm ready Guru" said Naruto finally making it over to Guru. "Very well, come and stand by my side" said Guru.

Nodding Naruto moves toward the old namek and stands beside Fukasaku. Fukasaku hopes onto the Saiyan's shoulder and looks at Naruto. "Naruto-chan you sure do get into some of the most interesting predicaments. Okay, I'm gonna leave for now, but Naruto you better contact us ASAP. Ma's been worried sick. Oh, and Good Luck" Fukasaku then disappear back to the summoning world.

"Okay Naruto, you must know that for this I can't just awaken you powers like it did with the others. You have far too much sleeping power and a power that isn't quite yours yet. You must take a test and pass. If you pass, the Kyuubi's power and some of its essence with fuse with your own along with the 80% of potential used to keep that power in check. If you fail you will die and the Kyuubi will return in full effect. Are you ready?" asked Guru. "As ready as I'll ever be" Naruto said giving Guru a thumbs up and his typical foxy grin."Very well. Let us begin." Guru said placing his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto then completely blacks out and his body is covered by an orb of red and blue energy. "Good Luck, Naruto" says Guru as he then closes his eyes to rest.

**Mt. Myobokuzan in the Summoning World-**

Fukasaku, Shima, and Gamabunta sit before the Great Toad Sage watching Naruto on his crystal ball. "What's gonna happen to the gaki after this process is all over?" asked Gamabunta a little worried about Naruto. The Great Toad Sage looked on before answering. "The Universe will either have a Great Hero of epic proportions or an Evil the universe has never seen." The four sat and continue to watch intently, hoping that the result would be former.

**Afterworld-**

Sitting around a large table, in a large home, where a group of people that are considered as legends to the ninja world, all with halos above their heads. There was the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, known for his Wood release jutsu and was the founder of Konoha. Next to the First was his brother, the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, known for his brilliant tactical mind and Water style jutsu. The Third Hokage sat next to his sensei, known as 'The Professor', 'God of Shinobi' and 'Old-man', Hiruzen Sarutobi. Next to him was his own student and close friend the great Toad Sage Jaraiya. Many other friends and family where in this home, laughing, drinking and eating their fill. All where telling tails of their time on their home world and enjoying the piece they had earned with their own lives and blood.

At the head of the table was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, hailed as the greatest Hokage to ever live. He was smiling and laughing at the jokes his sensei and predecessors where telling. To his right was his beautiful wife, The Bloody Red Habinaro or the Red Death, depending on who you talked to, Kushina Uzumaki. She was also laughing and having a good time with the others, when all of a sudden a cold feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach. _"What is this feeling? Naruto? What are you doing son? I feel the presence of the Fox. What is going on?"_

Noticing his wife's pale face, Minato asks,"Honey, what's wrong?" then he feels the same thing as the woman he had just addressed."It's the seal, isn't it?" Kushina nods her head in response to her love's question. "But I thought he had tamed that infernal Fox with your help years ago." "I don't know what's going on Minato-kun. All I know is that my baby is going to be fighting for his life and the lives of the rest of _all_ of us." she replies as tears start to stream down her cheeks and she grips her husbands hand with worry clearly evident on her face.

All conversation stopped instantly when the mention of the Kyuubi was made. The others asked what was going on and where briefed on what the two parents knew. Everything stopped as Jaraiya chuckled and looked at all gathered together and said, "Don't worry guys. Naruto will be fine. He tamed that Fox before and he will do it again. I may not know what is going on or why but I know my student. He is the strongest, most stubborn, bullheaded gaki to ever be born. He will not fail! He will over come whatever situation that he has been thrown into and come out the other side stronger and more determined then he went in! I for one, believe in him no matter what!" This statement shocked most of the gathered guests but not the Third or Naruto's parents. Nodding their agreement with Jaraiya's statement, the two hosts of the party asked their guests to continue with their meal and conversation. The four individuals that had known Naruto and that where closest to him, thought at the same time, _"Whatever you're doing Naruto, KICK THAT BASTARD FOXE'S ASS!" _

**Naruto Mindscape-**

Naruto stood looking around trying to figure out where he was. He was standing in the middle of a battlefield surrounded by a forest. Slain warriors lay all around him. The smell of blood and death thick in the air. Then he hears a rumble and starts to feel the ground shake like an earthquake was happening. Jumping out the forest in all of it glory is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Strutting up with confidence to our blond hero. The demon continued to move closer and closer until Naruto can feel the hot rancid breath on his face. Smirking at his container the fox says, "**We meet again, fleshbag."**

**CHAPTER END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 5: Tool No More**

**Naruto's Mindscape-**

"**We meet again, fleshbag" **said the Nine Tailed Fox. Evil intent pouring from the beast."**What's it been? Two years?"** said Kyuubi with a smug foxy grin pasted on his face. "Two years and four months actually, furball" answered Naruto already annoyed. "**Still no respect I see. Well that will change soon" **said Kyuubi still smug as ever. "Oh, and why is that, fleabag?" questioned Naruto pretty much guessing what was coming next.

"**Because my pee-brained friend. Once I kill you I'll be free again to terrorize whoever and whatever I want. Besides, this time you don't have your **_**mommy**_** here to help you like the last time we fought. When we fought before I only had half of my power, now I am complete and you are still the weak little boy you've always been****" **answered Kyuubi thinking defeating Naruto would be easy. "And what makes you think it will be that easy?" questioned Naruto with his eyebrow cocked up.

**"Simple mortal, from the**** little glimpse I saw of your memories of these last two years." **the demon chuckled sinisterly before continuing.**"Imagine my surprise and pure glee when I**** learned that you were banished from your little village. Though you may put up a good front, your spirit is completely broken. I also know that without your little friends driving you or the use of my chakra to help you, you are nothing. You are now without a purpose or someone to protect. You are nothing more then a weak abandoned tool" **said Kyuubi trying to play with Naruto's mind like he use to.

"You don't think I've improved over that last 2 years" asked Naruto trying to confirm his suspicion. "**I don't know how much you've improve. How much stronger could you get by yourself? All your life you depended on others to drive you. You have nothing and no one now to bail you out. You are fully at my mercy, of which I will show not an ounce." **said Kyuubi knowing he would enjoy beating the brat that kept him locked up all these years and took a part of his own power. For that humiliation, the fox vowed to himself to beat the blond monkey into the ground and crushing what little spirit he had left before killing him.

Naruto grinned like the Cheshire cat inwardly _"He hasn't seen all my memories of the last two years. Great!. He doesn't know my fighting style or strengths any more. You're in for one hell of a time now fuzzbutt," _thought Naruto. "Well, we won't know until we try now will we?" said Naruto smirking as he jumped back a few feet and got into his taijutsu stance. "**I guess we won't. Come at me whenever you're ready, fleshbag" **said Kyuubi smugly while jumping back and getting into a pouncing position. "Sure thing, fuzzy" was Naruto's response, knowing the demon always hated it when he was called that. Kyuubi growled menacingly at the 'fuzzy' comment.

Naruto then shot off toward the fox with a blinding speed the demon wasn't expecting or ready for. Naruto punched the red fox dead center on the nose knocking the Kyuubi off his feet to go skidding across the battlefield. When the fox managed to shake off his dizziness, he look back at Naruto to see him standing in the spot he had once occupied. Looking at his cursed container the demon smugly said, "**So you've gained a small amount of brute strength I see, but it's gonna take more then that for you to win this" **

Kyuubi then rushed back at Naruto at full speed. Just as he reached the blonde, he slammed his claw down on Naruto. Feeling nothing under the massive paw, he raised the appendage and looked down to find nothing. He then felt a tug on one of his tails.

After dodging the fox's attack Naruto moved behind his prisoner and grabbed the closest tail. Gripping it tightly the Saiyan begin swinging the fox around building up momentum. Once the trees of the surrounded forest were nothing more than green and brown blurs he released his hold sending him flying through several trees in the forest.

Naruto stood in his ready position watching the forest knowing it was far from over. Jumping from the forest, the Kyuubi's was grin no lower on his face. He looked at Naruto with a look of complete anger and sent on enough killing intent to kill a lesser man. "**No more playing around; NOW YOU DIE!" **

He then rushed Naruto and started clawing and swinging his tails in an attempted to strike his foe. Kyuubi continued his assault for several minutes but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hit Naruto. "_**How did he get so strong in such a short time? No matter. I will still destroy him." **_Naruto then got under the Kyuubi's guard and delivered a punishing roundhouse kicked to the side of the head making him staggering a little but the demon remained on his feet. The fox then went back on the attack with more fervor this time, but he still couldn't touch Naruto. Breaking back into his guard Naruto landed an ax-kick on the fox's cranium, smashing Kyuubi's muzzle into the ground, fracturing both in the process.

Quickly recovering, the Kyuubi went back to attacking Naruto wanting nothing more than to rip him to pieces. After several more minutes Kyuubi managed to corner him with his tails. He went in for the kill but just as he was about to get him, Naruto vanished. The beast then looked around desperately trying to find him. "_**Where the hell did he go? I almost had him! Fuck!"**_

"Psst, down here" said a whisper from under his head and to the front of him. Looking down Kyuubi was met with an uppercut to his muzzle, lifting him off the ground and onto his back. "**Damn you! DAMN YOU! I will kill you!" **yelled Kyuubi getting up and into a pouncing stance again. His tails curled in front of his face and chakra began to build in front of his mouth in preparation to launch the bijuu ball. Condensing the ball, he swallowed the chakra only for his body to puff up slightly, almost like a balloon. Naruto simply stood in place watching, already knowing what was happening. Bee did train him in the creation of the bijuu ball after all. The smirk returned to his face once again Naruto called out, "Bring it you over grown throw rug." "**You won't survive this. NOW DIE!" **The fox screamed before releasing the pent up energy back out into a blast few if any would normally survive. The energy completely obliterating the clearing and some of the surrounding forest.

Seeing the smoking spot where Naruto had once stood. the Kyuubi smirked. **"I have won. I will finally have my freedom to do-" **"Oh really?" The smoke then cleared enough to see a figure standing within. When it completely cleared, standing in the same spot he had been in was Naruto just as he was before. His clothes not even a little singed, smirk still on his face. "**H-How? That isn't possible."** stuttered the shocked Kyuubi retreating a little in fear.

Naruto then rushed the unprepared kitsune and slid into a crouching position under his muzzle giving him another uppercut sending him to air again. This time though Naruto jumped with him and slashed him across the belly with Kurohime sending him cascading back to the ground. Struggling to get back to his feet, even as the belly wound closed, he looks at Naruto. "**How? How did you get this strong? No human is this strong?" **asked the Kyuubi. "Training" was all Naruto said looking just as he had before. "**You think you've won huh, well you haven't. I still have my trump card" **said Kyuubi as the smug look returned to his face.

The forest and clearing faded away only to be replaced by a dark, dirty apartment. Naruto looked around and instantly recognized it. It was his old apartment. "_Did I really live here? What the hell was I thinking letting the 'Old man' put me here?"_ he thought looking around. Then he heard crying and what sounded like a group of people. Walking into the next room where the sounds where coming from, he instantly knew what was going on. He scowled as he watched.

He saw four people huddle over a blonde haired child beating him with bats and pipes. The child just lay there curled in a ball crying, begging them to stop hurting him. The abused boy cried out that he didn't do anything wrong. "**I see you recognize the scene. It's a memory of one of the many beatings you endured as a child" **rang out Kyuubi's voice. "**Doesn't it make you angry? The village you worked so hard for, trying to gain their acknowledgment. Even after all you did for them, they just threw you out like a broken tool and snatched your purpose for living away.**

**Now you have nothing to live for. Why do you keep trying? You have no purpose, no friends, and no family. You're like a stray, unloved and discarded."** The Kyuubi smirked seeing Naruto drop his head letting his bangs cover his eyes. The smirk left as quickly as it came when he saw Naruto lift his head with a smirk on his face as he began to speak. "You know what I've learned from my two years as a bounty hunter, assbreath?" "**What was that?" **said the smug Demon King thinking that Naruto was going to try lashing out at him in anger. "I hate being used" said Naruto. Bringing his right hand out in front of himself and fired a 'ki' wave at the four people kicking his younger self.

Kyuubi was totally in shock seeing Naruto attack the villagers. He didn't notice the scene changing from the apartment back to the original battlefield. Before Naruto returned to the battlefield, he heard a voice whisper, _"Use your chi to start the purification and reunion of the beasts"_ The voice had an other-worldly quality to it, almost like Naruto had heard it before.

Without conscious thought, Naruto then turned toward the still injured Kyuubi and fired a 'chi' blast at him. The beam was red at its core with black surrounding it. The Kyuubi screamed in agony, feeling not only the pain but something totally different then he had ever felt before. While the Kyuubi was disintegrating Naruto spoke to him one last time. "Kyuubi, before you leave this existence know this. I, Naruto Uzumaki am a tool no more and my purpose for living is simply to enjoy life" he said as the fox faded. "Good riddance, furball" Naruto then dropped to his knees in pain as he was engulfed in blue and red energy, then everything went black.

**Guru's Lookout-**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a blueish-white ceiling. He sat up and Bulma rushed toward him. Groaning, Naruto looked at her to see she looked a bit shaken. "What's wrong, Bulma-obaachan?" Naruto asked worried. "Its Guru, he's…" she stopped. Naruto then looked at Guru to see him sitting in his chair completely lifeless. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to fall in honor of someone who had helped him in ways that Naruto himself did not know just yet. Naruto then looked back to Bulma.

"How long have I been out?" he asked. "About an hour" she answered. "What's happened since then?" he questioned. "I don't know but I think someone used the dragon balls" she replied. "Hopefully it wasn't Frieza. Let me find out where everyone is." He said as he reached out with his senses to locate all the powers on the planet. "_Wow, they're fighting Frieza. I sense Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and someone else there. Where's Vegeta? I hope he didn't runaway or worse. Crap, I have to get over there, but what about Bulma? I can't leave her here. Duh, shadow clones." _He then looks at Bulma as he rose to his feet. "Obaachan, I'm gonna have a shadow clone take you to Goku's spaceship. It's too dangerous to have you go with me to fight Frieza" he said. She nodded. "Okay, but what's a shadow clone?"

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **_Naruto calls out after making the familiar cross sign. In a poof of smoke another Naruto appears. Looking at the clone Naruto was able to see the changes to his body. His canine teeth where longer now, almost like they where when he would use the Kyuubi's chakra shroud and his tail was now red with a black tip. His muscles where larger but not overly so. His whisker birth marks where a little more defined now but not by much. _"Not what I was expecting to happen but at least I don't have a fox tail or claws.__ I hated those things. They always cut my hands if I made a fist to tight." _

He then looked at Bulma. "He's gonna fly you to the ship." In a slight state of shock Bulma asked, "How did you do that?" Naruto sighed. "The clone will answer all you questions on the way. Right now I have no time to. Bye now!" He yelled as he took off from Guru's Lookout. He looked back one last time. _"Rest in peace Guru. Don't worry old man, we'll avenge your people and make sure Frieza can't harm anyone else ever again." _Deciding he needed to get to the battlefield faster, Naruto powers up his new found abilities and blasts toward where the rest where fighting. "_Hang in there guys, I'm on my way!"_

**Battlefield on Namek-**

Things really weren't looking good to Krillin and Gohan as they watched Piccolo try to protect Goku from Frieza. In their eyes Frieza was really starting to seem invincible. He seemed to take everything they threw at him and come back stronger. First Vegeta managed to fight him to a stalemate, then he transformed into a monstrous form saying that his power level was over 1,000,000. He then commenced to taking them out one by one. First was Krillin, then Vegeta, and after an impressive assault on his part he took out Gohan.

After Dende healed Krillin and Gohan, both with near fatal wounds, Piccolo showed up telling them he would fight Frieza alone. Piccolo had fought him to a stalemate, just as Vegeta had before. As things seem bright, it was revealed that Frieza had another transformation. Upon transforming, Frieza immediately started to assault Piccolo with a brutally barrage of fingertip 'ki' beams. In another fit of anger Gohan jumped in to save Piccolo by firing of a huge 'ki' beam at Frieza. After just barely deflecting the attack, Frieza decided he was tired of playing with them and transformed into his fourth and final form.

Once his transformation was complete, he quickly killed Dende. He had learned during his last transformation that it was Dende who had been healing the wounded. He then attempted to kill Gohan before he could get any stronger, but before the blast connected a powered-up Vegeta knocked Gohan out of the beam's path. Vegeta, who had just got a boost of power thanks to the combined efforts of Krillin and the recently departed Dende. Vegeta then challenged Frieza, arrogantly thinking he was now a Super Saiyan and could defeat the white and purple monster.

After several minutes of Vegeta assaulting Frieza, but not being able to lay a finger on him, Frieza commenced to hand Vegeta his ass. After dropping Vegeta with a flurry of attacks, Frieza proceeded to lift him into the air by the neck using his tail. The alien then started to pound Vegeta's spine from behind like the Saiyan prince was a prison bitch.

Just as Frieza was about to finish Vegeta off, Goku showed up completely rejuvenated thanks to the healing tank from Frieza's ship. Just as things looked up again with Vegeta giving Goku a motivational speech, Frieza silenced him by a fingertip beam to heart. While it was a fatal wound and Vegeta did die, it still took him a while to do so. With his last ounce of strength, Vegeta begged Goku to put aside his soft heart and do what was necessary to not only stop the tyrant but to avenge the lives of all the Saiyans that where killed at the monster's hands.

After taking a couple of minutes to bury Vegeta, Goku started fighting Frieza alone. After several minutes they looked to be even, but never letting a good thing last to long Frieza revealed that he wasn't even using half his strength. Goku then was put on the defensive, getting his ass handed to him. Goku decided to go with his desperation attack, the "Spirit Bomb". Frieza wanting to end the fight wouldn't let him power it up. Learning of Goku's plan, Piccolo hopped into the fight hoping to give Goku the time he needed to finish the Spirit Bomb.

And here they were now, watching Piccolo about to be killed by Frieza. "Heh, after I'm done with the last little Namek, I'm gonna take care of you. Now, die for ever crossing me, Frieza Ruler of the Universe" said Frieza as he sent a large 'ki' blast at Piccolo. "_Crap, I can't move. I'm sorry Goku, but this is all I can do"_ thought Piccolo, closing his eyes and awaiting death for the second time. "_Dammit, I can't do anything or I'll drop the Spirit Bomb and waste Piccolo's sacrifice" _thought Goku angry at himself for not being able to help his friend.

Just as the blast was about to hit Piccolo another 'ki' blast intercepted Frieza's knocking it off course and causing it to explore several miles away from the battlefield. Immediately everyone looked in the direction the intercepting 'ki' blast came from. Everyone was both in shock and surprised, but no one was more surprised than Piccolo and Frieza.

Floating off to the side was Naruto. He gave a sigh of relief, glad he made it in time to save his new friends. Naruto then put himself between Frieza and Piccolo. Looking at Goku, he said, "Sorry, I'm late cuz. I had to awaken some sleeping powers so I would be of some help to you guys." Naruto then looked around. "So, what happen to Vegeta?" he asked not locating or feeling him. Nobody said anything until Frieza spoke smugly. "The Great Prince Vegeta died like the monkey his was." Thinking it would piss Naruto off, and it did, he just didn't show it. "I see" was all he said as he got into his taijutsu stance. "It looks like you need some time to prepare Goku. I'll see what I can do." He smirked as he looked at Frieza then powered-up, kicking up a fierce wind and shaking the ground around everyone.

"_Naruto's become a lot stronger than he was before. Hopefully he can hold off Frieza until I finish the spirit bomb"_ thought Goku.

"_Who is this guy? He seem to be a Saiyan but he's not like Vegeta or the others, and he's strong, even stronger than Goku" _thought Piccolo as he moved to Goku's side.

"So another Saiyan monkey comes to the rescue. I don't know how many of you apes escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta, but it doesn't matter your all gonna die by my hand" said Frieza who wasted no time rushing Naruto and throwing a punch at his upper torso. Naruto surprised Frieza by parrying his attack with ease. Naruto spoke, "Are you sure? Those weaklings at your base were thinking they were invincible too before both them and that base was eradicated". Naruto smirked giving Frieza an 'I know something you don't' expression.

"What have you done?" Frieza asked angrily while continuing his assault but Naruto kept evading his attacks with ease. "Oh not much, just played a few pranks, impersonated a couple of your goons, and infiltrated my way to Planet Namek under the guise of one of the Ginyu Force" Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, still smirking. Knowing what he was doing Naruto said under his breath but just enough for Frieza to hear. "Stole your diary, and blew up the base on my way here." Raising his voice so the rest could hear, "No big thing really. It was a lot of fun."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Frieza screamed as he stopped his assault trying to comprehend what the Saiyan had said to him. Piccolo had heard the whole thing. He didn't know whether to laugh or pray for the young Saiyan who had just enraged the feminine tyrant. Lowering his voice once again, Naruto continued "Oh, and I did find that weird toy closet in your room when I found you diary. I have a question though. Were those green assless chaps for you or Zarbon?" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Frieza screamed out again then rushed Naruto in blind fury.

After the last comment Piccolo couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to the ground with uncontrolled laughter, holding his sides. Goku, who couldn't hear the conversation and had never heard Piccolo laugh this much or this hard, looked down at Piccolo worried. "Piccolo, what's wrong?" asked Goku. "He's either a fucking genius or has one hell of a death wish" was all Piccolo said still holding his sides trying to overcome the hilarity of the situation.

Meanwhile Naruto had actually taken out Frieza's diary and begin to read parts of it while evading Frieza's sloppy attacks. "Dear Diary, the new recruit with the blue hair is SOOOO cute. I've been so excited that I've had to sit in by hover chair the whole week so no one would notice" read Naruto laughing all the while. "GIVE IT BACK, DAMN YOU!" yelled Frieza. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" "You'll what? Rape me!" said Naruto faking being horrified. "Dear Diary, Vegeta looked so sexy after he returning from his mission covered in injuries. One of these days, I gonna lock him up in my private chambers and-" "SHUT UP! SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

This actually continued until Frieza got fed up and decided he was going to destroy them all at once. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET WHAT YOU"VE DONE! ALL OF YOU!" Frieza yelled as he began to build up the energy for an attack over his head. "_Yes, I've finished the Spirit Bomb and I don't have anymore time to waste"_ thought Goku as he dropped his raised arms sending the Spirit Bomb downward. Building the attack Frieza didn't even see the spirit bomb dropping down toward him until it began to absorb his attack, growing in size from the addition of energy. Turning around he finally notice the blue-white orb but it was too late for him to avoid it. Seeing the attack connect and begin to push Frieza downward, everyone hit the dirt. Soon the attack pushed Frieza into the planet and exploded.

Once the attack was over they regrouped and looked at the damage. In the center of the ocean was a humongous crater. "Well, that sure packed a punch" said Naruto sarcastically looking at the crater. Piccolo who had finally regain his senses turned to Naruto. "What was the deal with the diary and trying to get him mad?" he asked. "Diary?" asked Gohan, Goku, and Krillin simultaneously.

After introducing himself to Piccolo, he told the other three what he had done to Frieza. After they finally stopped laughing, Piccolo asked his question once again. "What was the point of that anyway?" "Well, even though I hadn't fought him yet I could tell he was still a lot stronger them me. So I use the diary to throw off his concentration and stall for time while Goku was able to finish his Spirit Bomb" stated Naruto like it was a perfectly valid tactic.

At this point they all nodded their heads with an 'Oh' expression on the faces, seeing the genius behind the idea. Just as they were about to continue they felt it. Turning around to the crater they saw Frieza battered and bruised, standing on the edge of the crater firing the same attack that killed Vegeta and Dende at Naruto. "DIE!" yelled Frieza. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Piccolo pushing Naruto out of the way and taking to the attack in his stead. Before anyone can get to Piccolo, Krillin was lifted high off the ground by a mysterious force and crushed until he exploded. "_Why won't this ass-fucker just die, god-dammit! He won't get away with this! He's already terrorized too much of universe! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"_ Naruto yelled mentally as his rage started to swell. Goku was having similar thoughts. The two Saiyan's rage continued to grow, doubling and tripling, until both of them screamed out causing an explosion of golden energy to burst from their bodies, shocking Frieza and Gohan.

Goku spoke without looking at him "Gohan, Piccolo is still alive. Get him and Bulma and leave the planet on my spaceship." Shaking from the tone in his father's voice, "But dad, what about you and Naruto, I can't leave you both here" replied Gohan. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, but if you stay here you'll just be a liability" said Naruto still staring at the little fairy of an alien. Before Gohan could continue his protests, his father shouts, "NOW, GOHAN!" Convinced Gohan took off carrying Piccolo over his shoulder.

"W-what are you?" stuttered Frieza backing up in shock. "Your greatest fear" said Goku. _"Starring straight into the unbreakable genjutsu of Lee and Gai's while they're wearing speedos and giving each other their _youthful _man-hug?"_thought Naruto with a shiver, but still a little confused as to what they are talking about. "S-Super Sa-saiyan. No! That's only a legend" stuttered Frieza. "_So that's what this form is called" _Naruto concluded after finally being able to change into his now named Super Saiyan form again.

Goku then turned to Naruto. "You don't mind if I fight him alone, do you?" he asked. Pouting a little Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and said, "But I wanted to fight him. Play ya paper, rock, scissors for it." Chuckling Goku agreed while Frieze sweat-dropped. He was still frozen in fear at the power coming off the Saiyan duo but figured he was still strong enough to win. While this was going through the little tyrant's mind, the two blonds where finishing their game. Goku won and Naruto said, "Well, you win cuz, kick his ass and take your time. I want to watch as you take this cocksucker apart" with that said Goku shot off.

"_Well, this asswhooping is gonna be spectacular"_ following behind hoping to get a good seat.

**CHAPTER END-**

**A/N time- I want to thank everyone that has been reading and enjoying this story. I wanted to answer a few reviews. Sorry guys but I won't be making Naruto into a 'full' Saiyan. I have other plans for him. Trust me when I get to that point you all will love it (I hope). As far as Sasuke goes, yes he was placed in the CRA and put under restrictions but then in another chapter he was out training. There is a reason for that and it will be explained soon. Anyway keep reading and reviewing. Throw me some ideas if you want. I'll keep them in mind but may not use them or i may. just depends on my mood and what they are.**

**Later all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 6: Return of the Dobe Part 1**

**Planet Yardrat Ten Months later-**

Naruto and Goku were sitting in a rocky clearing surrounded by pink aliens with round wrinkly-heads, white eye-lids, and pointed ears. They were all dressed in baggy red cargo pants, loose long-sleeve white shirts, and weird body armor that covered the left shoulder, upper torso, and lower waist. All where listening intently to the story that our blond hero was telling everyone. "… so then I farted in his face" said Naruto. Laughter broke out around him.

Naruto and Goku had survived the fight with Frieza and his planet destroying attack thanks to some quick thinking from Naruto. While Goku and Frieza where fighting, Naruto had sent some clones to check for not only survivors but also for the Ginyu Force space pods. No survivors where found but Naruto did locate and sealed all the pods for safe keeping. The whole time this was going on Naruto sat watching as Goku manhandled Frieza, even after he had gone into his 100% form.

Then after a mental conversation with King Kai, who Naruto learned had a great sense of humor, if his comments on Frieza's diary meant anything, he managed to use the Earth dragon balls to wish back all those killed by Frieza and his men including Guru. With that done Dende used the last wish of the Namekian dragon balls to teleport everyone but Goku, Frieza, and Naruto to Earth. Goku wanted to finish the fight, Naruto wanted to watch the closet homo get the shit beat out of him and Frieza really didn't have much say in the matter.

Frieza, who had watched the whole thing, was furious and began throwing a buzz saw-like energy attack at Goku and for good measure he decided to blind side Naruto with a ki wave that shredded his jacket but did nothing else but piss the man off. Naruto then got Frieza back with a powered-up punch that rocked the alien for a loop. In the end Frieza cut himself in half with his own attack. Naruto laugh hysterically at the girly alien's stupidity, but all laughter stopped when he saw Goku give Frieza some energy that would allow the halved alien to survive. Goku turned to leave with Naruto coming to his location quickly.

Naruto then warned him about letting someone like Frieza live. Goku replied by saying he might change. Naruto did not believe Frieza would change, he already knew what people like Frieza usually do when given mercy, he remembered all the times Sasuke was offered that same type of mercy and threw it back into his face. Just as he guessed he would, Frieza attacked both of them when their back was turned with a 'ki' beam. Naruto who was still on guard waiting for the other shoe to drop, turned around and sent a beam of his own into the powerful blast, causing both to slam directly into the once mighty tyrant, putting an end to the extraterrestrial drag queen's existence.

Goku led Naruto to Frieza's ship in a desperate attempt to get them off the doomed planet. Naruto calmed the Super Saiyan down when he produced the scroll containing the stored pods. Once unsealed, Naruto programed Goku's pod to slave to his. They both jumped in and blasted off. Naruto had pulled up a random planet from the database and punched it, sending them to their current location.

Upon their landing, they where greeted but the native population. The Yardrats were nice people and had great appetites. Despite being tall the Yardrats, didn't have the stamina to travel long distances, so they development a technique to remedy the problem called "Instant Transmission". Goku and Naruto both soaked the technique up like a sponge.

Both decided to stay for some extra training. 130 days after The Z warriors on earth had used the finial wish from the Namekian dragon balls, Goku felt a tug. Goku explained to the shadowy shape of the dragon that he and Naruto where going to stay and return at a later time.

They had actually spent several months training themselves into the ground. They both could go Super Saiyan with very little trouble now. Naruto had managed to learn the "Solar Flare" from Goku and many other techniques using his 'ki' as an invisible force. He had also remade Frieza buzz saw attack, renaming it "Shika."(Death Swirl) Naruto made some adjustments to the attack that allowed it to expand the same way his Rasenshuriken did in case he missed the initial target.

After Naruto's story, the two Saiyans decided to go train some more. Naruto formed 2000 shadow clones for the training he wanted them to go through. Splitting them into groups; 200 for each of the five elements, 100 to spar with Goku, 200 to polish and perfect all his energy techniques to the point he didn't need handseals for ninjutsu or so long to power up his attacks. 200 to brush up on his sealing skills, 100 each on his three different energy sources, ki, chakra, and chi. He used the next 100 for taijutsu practice and the last 100 for meditation. The real Naruto then began thinking of different experiments and uses for all his attacks and different energies.

After training was complete, Goku floated up to a floating, meditating Naruto. Currently Goku was dressed in the Yardrats' clothes, while Naruto had his same outfit on, just without the jacket. It had been damaged so much on Namek by Frieza's surprise attack that it still needed time to repair itself. So now he was just wearing a form-fitting black tank top over a mesh t-shirt and his sword strapped to his back. Goku asked, "So, what are your plans? I know you mentioned us going to Elum to train some more and so you could meet up with some of your old friends, but you never really finalized those plans."

Opening his eyes Naruto replied, "Yeah, I think it would benefit both of us actually. I've been a little worried about Cooler showing up and claiming my home world ever since I left for Namek. Besides if I'm going to help you guys with chakra training, I'm going to need some extra help to do it." Nodding, both head to their quarters to start packing. Naruto unseals their space pods and they headed out. Naruto had calculated it would take them about two weeks to get from Yardrat to Elum.

**Meanwhile in Konoha-**

Tsunade was not having a good day. The counsel had been screaming for her to do something to find Naruto and get the village back to a more stable footing with the rest of the nations. Hell, she hadn't had a good day in almost three years. Ever since they had banished Naruto, the Civilian Council had been making ridiculous demands like the Uchiha being made a Jonin and the seventh Hokage. Tsunade had put a stop to that when the arrogant Uchiha had requested the CRA. That had been one of the highest points she had had during this whole time. The only one that topped it was when Naruto's banishment was receded and she had to forcefully stop Hinata from going out to look for their favorite blond. Kakashi was already chosen by the counsel for the sixth, because she refused to pick anyone except Naruto and threatened to destroy the village if they chose Sasuke.

Sasuke had found a loop hole around the CRA after the first three months of his "confined protection". He had read all the laws concerning the CRA and found that it could be voided if he was not able to produce an heir within the first year and he couldn't. No one had noticed that he had placed an old family seal on himself that prevented reproduction. He would be permitted to reapply at a later time but was still confined to the village walls. That's when the counsel started up the promotion screaming again. Tsunade had relented and allow the 'great' Uchiha to test for Jonin. She approved of his promotion to Chunin to shut everyone up but not to Jonin. Tsunade argued that without his sharingan he would just barely make chunin, nowhere near jonin and had been proven correct too.

During the Jonin tests all ninja must go through a complete physical and stringent testing standards. He had failed the physical portion but had passed the elemental and jutsu stages. He barely squeaked by on the weapons portion and utterly failed the strategy tests having thought it was a waste of time. He figured that any enemy would run in fear because of the name Uchiha. Yeah, that didn't work so well when the proctors laughed in his face and sent him through Gai's obstacle course (A/N: I'm basing a lot of the Jonin tests off of the story _'Growing Affection'. _If you haven't read that story then I suggest you look it up and read it. Very good read.)

To top everything off she still couldn't locate the her surrogate grandson at all. She had sent out several teams to follow up on the numerous rumors surrounding him but no one could find him anywhere. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth. She even begged her summons to contact the Toad Clan for help. The toads couldn't find him either but they knew he was still alive because the toad contract was still valid. At the time all this was going on Naruto had still been sealed off from his chakra, so they couldn't even summon him either.

The rest of the blonde gaki's friends where not at all happy that Naruto was banished. Hinata along with Anko had tried to go after Naruto shortly after the announcement was made, but where stopped before leaving the village. Both had been put on a stringent probation and confined to the village for several months. The Hyuuga counsel then tried to force her into an arranged marriage with one of her distant relatives. Hinata was so angry about all of this shit that she snapped on them. She demanded that she face her 'suitor'. Well let's just say that didn't go so well for the poor bastard. She proceed to hand him his ass in the most painful way she could come up with. After the poor guy was beaten to within an inch of his life and left without the ability to father children, she turned her sights on the 'honorable elders'. The screams of those old fools could be heard all over Konoha that day. None bothered to stop her, and her father actually praised the young woman for finally stepping up and getting a backbone.

Most of the 'Rookie Nine' had kept an ear out for anything concerning Naruto but none ever found him. There was also the rumor that her ex-apprentice was even happy that he couldn't be found.

Tsunade had stopped training Sakura when the girl started to neglect training and spent all her time fawning over the Uchiha, again. Once she had dropped Sakura, she actually chose to train Ten-ten and Hinata. Ten-ten she had train in taijutsu and chakra control. Due to Hinata's punishment for attempting to leave she had a lot of free time. Tsunade had taken the heiress and started teaching her medicine and her strength techniques. Both worked extremely hard but Hinata learned even faster the Sakura had. Tsunade figured that she was preparing to go after Naruto again but had talked the girl out of it even after Naruto's banishment was lifted.

Right now Tsunade was sitting in her office sipping sake and remembering all the good times she had with the young man that had healed her heart, only for those bastards to rip it away again. After his banishment she had started her plans to destroy the village that her grandfather had made. She slowly embezzled funds to pay off all of her debts and allowed motions to pass through that she normally would not even consider. Among these where new construction and business ventures the greedy counsel had put forth to line their own pockets but did little to help the village as a whole. She also wouldn't put forth very much effort to get those lost alliances that where lost back.

Gara had refused to step foot in the Leaf ever again due to what they had done to his friend. Spring cut off technology supplies. Wave placed a shipping embargo on the village and taxed the hell out of anything that went to them. Many other nations had also tried to locate Naruto, none had succeeded either. The nations had been in an uproar when everything had come out. Every nation that had been touched by Naruto had in some way or another cut off ties with Konoha. To prevent another war the counsel had reascended the banishment after only six months, but the damage had been done. No one wanted to do business with them anymore and it was showing. It took almost three years but the village had fallen into a deep economic depression that Tsunade did nothing to get them out of. She was retiring very soon and decided they can get themselves out of the mess.

All of a sudden two explosions erupted in the village. One destroyed the Uchiha district, while the other hit the wall causing a gaping whole to form. Tsunade went into Hokage mode, "SHIZUNE!"

**Space, King Cold's ship-**

King Cold had searched for his son Frieza after the explosion of Namek. He had found him and with the help of the best scientists in the galaxy had found a way to save and improve him. Standing next to the large, horned father of monsters was his other son, Cooler. They had met up after finding out about Frieza's humiliation and rescue.

Cooler didn't care about Frieza or if he died but he did care about the dishonor that had fallen on his family because of it. _"That little fag was beaten by two Saiyans. This is not acceptable! He even allowed one to find and read his diary. All his perversions where there and might be exposed, further humiliating our family. I will deal with the diary thief, and then the one that bested my _brother._"_ he thought.

Frieza had awaken and informed his father of where Goku was from but did not know where the other, Naruto, had been from, but knew he had been on Frieza's base. Everyone figured that something might have been salvaged to show his former location. Little did they know that Cooler had hidden spy programs in Frieza's computer network that loaded all his plans to his older brother. Cooler then delved into the records that he found. He pieced together the time line of events, laughing at the reports of an unknown prankster hidden on the base. Finally coming to the point when everything started, the arrival of 'Lieutenant Giwi'. Searching further he found the location that this person had come from, Elum.

**Elum, wastelands on an unknown continent-**

The two Saiyans had finally landed but Naruto's calculations had been slightly off, causing them to over shoot their target of the Elemental Nations and landing on a continent that was unknown. Everything was barren. The only life that could be found where grotesque animals that looked like demons. The whole place seamed to have a demonic taint to it causing both to shiver slightly.

"Well that was a long trip. This place gives me the creeps, let's get out of here" stated Naruto after he and Goku looked around their surrounding while two clones sealed their pods. Flying into the air to get to their originally planned location they felt a strong presence. Goku asked, "What is this power? It almost feels like Frieza, only stronger." Naruto responded, "I don't know, but whatever it is I get to fight this one." Naruto chuckled evilly causing Goku to smile at his friend.

They touched down at the coast line of Fire country to get their barrings when Fukasaku popped up off to the side. "What are you doing here, Pa?" asked Naruto. "Naruto-chan, Konoha is under attack?" said the little toad. "Um so, I was banished. What does it have to do with me? Besides we are on our way to that huge power source that we have been sensing for the last few minutes" he asked.

"They are being attacked by an alien named Cooler and I don't think he'll stop at just Konoha" said Fukasaku. "Crap, so he attacked himself, huh? That must be who we're sensing. I was hopping he wouldn't come here, but I guess I'm going to have to bail those assholes out again." said Naruto trying to think of what to do.

"Who's Cooler?" asked Goku finally making himself known. "Frieza's older brother" answered Naruto. "Then we have to go stop him" said Goku immediately. "I guess your right. Come on let's go" he agreed. "Pa, jump on my shoulder. It will only take us a second to get to the village." Fukasaku jumped on the younger Saiyan's shoulder and they disappeared with the blurring of Naruto and Goku using their Instant Transmission technique.

**Konoha- **

Tsunade was sitting in the middle of the village, hidden in a collapsing store, along side the 'Konoha 11' and there senseis. They had been attacked a few minutes earlier by a weird purple and white creature with a tail and his three henchmen. This creature kept asking where Naruto was, confusing everyone. Tsunade had thought fast and gotten the civilians and most of the population out of harms way by explaining that Naruto was not here and they did not know where he was. Cooler had sensed the arrival of the two Saiyans but decided to stay here and have some fun before destroying those two apes. He ordered his goons to attack. This caused the ninja to counter but the real problem was they seemed unaffected by anything that was thrown at them. These monsters where using an unknown energy source that wasn't chakra.

So right now the defenders were hiding and trying to think of a plan to stop them. "I could try Tsukuyomi again. No one can stand up to the might of my sharingan" said Sasuke knowing that it would be him that would defeat this new foe, even after everything he had thrown at them had failed miserably. Ah, 'Ego. Thy name is Sasuke Uchiha'. "You tried that already idiot. Not only did it not work, but when you had him in Tsukuyomi none of your torture methods worked. AT ALL!" spat Tsunade annoyed with the almighty Uchiha's arrogant belief that his sharingan was unstoppable.

Before anyone could say another work the roof was lifted away and the front wall of the store was knockdown. The three henchmen came into view. "Looks like we found some rats, Lord Cooler" said Salza. "Normally, I would say exterminate them but I want to do it myself, besides I think the ones that I want are on their way here now" said Cooler with a sneer on his face.

Cooler had are been pissed ever since he found out about Frieza but had loved what this 'Naruto' had done on the base. Not that he ever liked his brother to begin with but getting beat by a Saiyan put huge blemish on their family's reputation. One he would not stand for. Besides he wanted to prevent anyone from finding out about Frieza's perverse actions. He didn't want the book to fall into the wrong hands after all. He wanted it to hold over Frieza's head as blackmail material. So he was taking his frustration on this planet's inhabitants while looking for the Saiyan that stole his brother's diary.

Floating about twenty feet above the assembled ninja, Cooler powered-up a large 'ki' blast that would destroy the whole village and even most of the forest and wildlife nearby. Then he threw it at Tsunade and the others, who where still rooted to their spots, scared out of their minds and about to piss their pants. Just as the blast closed in on the group, it was suddenly stopped shocking Cooler.

Tsunade and others had closed their eyes and were awaiting the inevitable, so they didn't see the blonde-haired young man looking to be about nineteen or twenty years old with a long braid going to his lower back and a sword strapped horizontally from right shoulder to left hip, stop the blast with one hand. They also didn't see the toad hopping off his shoulder to stand next to him.

They opened their eyes to a voice none had ever heard before. "So you're Frieza's brother Cooler huh? What are you doing here and why are you attacking this peaceful planet?" They were shocked. Standing before them was a boy who looked no older than the Rookie 11 holding off an attack that they knew they weren't able to defend against, as if it was child's play. Beside him was another man with weird spiky hair and cloths that looked so outlandish if it wasn't for the deadly ball still suspended over their heads they would have face faulted at seeing the outfit.

Tsunade noticed Fukasaku. "Fukasaku what are you doing here and who are they?" said Tsunade bringing everyone attention to the little toad to the right of the young man holding the glowing sphere. Fukasaku looked back at Tsunade "Oh, Tsunade-chan. We heard from the Great Toad Sage that the planet was being attacked by a creature of great evil. So he sent me to retrieve Nar-" "Don't tell you've forgotten me, Baachan it's only been about 3 years" Naruto interrupted as he looked back at her with his bright foxy smile.

Tsunade's eyes widen in recognition. "NARUTO!" This got everyone's attention. The boy that had been banished and disappeared almost 3 years ago was standing before them looking stronger and sexier, in all the girls'opinion then anything they had ever seen, including Sakura's, holding off an attack like it was nothing from an enemy that even their Hokage couldn't beat.

Before anyone could say anything else Naruto spoke up as he looked back in front of him. "Well, as much as I'd love to get caught up. I only came here to kill that guy up there." Naruto then punted the blast back at Cooler, further shocking everyone except Goku. Now they were all having their own thoughts on Naruto.

_"Show off"–_ Goku chuckling.

"_You've really surpassed all the other Hokages, Naruto, and because of the counsel we've lost such a precious gem." _– Tsunade with tears in her eyes and disdain for her village in her heart.

"_He looks even more troublesome than before, but its good to have you back" _– Shikamaru.

"_He caught that attack with no trouble and at. Amazing!" _– Chouji.

"_Naruto looks so cool, I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" _– Ino getting really wet and excited..

"_My bugs are telling me he isn't using chakra but how can that be?" _– Shino.

"_He's really come far from the dead last of the academy" _– Kiba.

"_Even after having your dream taken away your resolve is a strong as ever. Naruto-kun you are absolutely amazing. I will not let you go again!"_ – Hinata with love and admiration along with a lot of pent up sexual tension.

"_Is that really the kid that would run around in an orange jumpsuit screaming about ramen? He's really changed" _– Kurenai feeling a little excited herself.

"_Naruto, you are always defying fate. Even after you where banished you became stronger. You are truly the most unpredictable person ever."_ – Neji with pride in his friend.

"_That sword looks so cool, and his braid is so sexy. I love a man with long hair" _– Tenten drooled getting just as wet as Ino.

"_Naruto's Flames of Youth are burning so brightly, If I can't surpass them I'll…" _– Lee ranted to himself.

"_How is he stopping that attack? Naruto is so youthful." _– Gai.

"_Is that really Naruto he looks so cool, even cooler than Sasuke, but how could he change so much?" _– Sakura in complete shock both from what she was seeing and the tingling she was feeling.

_"I'm glad to see that you've changed even more then you did before you left. I'm so sorry Naruto. I failed you when you needed me the most."_ – Kakashi with thoughts of regret and shame but more pride that his sensei's son could be this strong.

"_How is the gap between us still this big? I'm an Uchiha, I should be the strongest. I will force the dobe to give me his secrets" _– Sasuke thinking it would be easy.

Cooler after dodging his returned attack, looked at the person who returned it. "Who are you?" Cooler asked a bit interested that someone on this planet could repel an attack of that level, but then he saw his tail. "A Saiyan?" he asked more to himself. Then noticed Goku standing beside this unknown Saiyan. "Ah, you two must be the ones that beat Frieza. Well aren't I lucky? I can destroy both of you now and Frieza's trip to earth will have been for nothing."

Goku was shocked and asked what he meant. Cooler explained that Frieza had left for earth to destroy it and the Saiyan named Goku. "I'm Goku!" Chuckling, he explained that it would take his brother several weeks to get to his destination, but that neither would be leaving this planet alive so it didn't matter.

Naruto placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and whispered to him as he handed him the scroll with the pods in it, "Goku, take the scroll and go back to earth. I'll handle Cooler. If the charts are right it shouldn't take very long to get there. Go!"

"Where do you think you're going Saiyan?" Cooler said just as Goku took the scroll and got ready to find a clearing to unseal the pod that would take him home.

"_What's a Saiyan?" _Tsunade and Co. thought.

"He's going back to earth to finish what he should have on Namek. Your fight is with me now!" Naruto exclaimed to give Goku time to finish his launch as he sped out of the atmosphere. "_Good luck, Naruto" _thought Goku as he continued to head for Earth.

Cooler didn't even bother with the fleeing Saiyan, figuring that he could catch up and destroy his pod before it reached earth. His main concern was getting back that diary and crushing this pathetic monkey under his heal.

Before Naruto could continue, he was rushed from the side by Doore **(Green Goon) **and punched in the face. Doore smirked seeing his hand connect, but the smirk soon turned to shock along with everyone else watching, when Naruto didn't budge. His head wasn't even tilted. "What the hell was that?" rang out a bored Naruto. Naruto's tail eased up his side and wrapped around Doore's arm that was still planted against Naruto's face. Then it began to crush his wrist mercilessly.

Doore began screaming in pain and tugging as hard as he could to get his arm free. After about a minute Doore had had enough and fired a 'ki' blast at Naruto. The ball of energy just bounced off him and into the sky as if he were a ping-pong paddle. "H-How?" stuttered Doore still trapped.

"You did it wrong" stated Naruto still bored looking at Cooler. "At this close of a range, a 'ki' blast can still be deflected by a fast enough opponent. That's why you should use a 'ki' wave." Naruto then lifted his hand placing it on Doore's face, still not looking at him. "Like this." A blinding gold colored light was emitting from Naruto's hand, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Doore yells as he's vaporized.

Not even blinking at the fact that one of his men was just killed Cooler spoke. "You're not like normal Saiyans" "Yea, I'm still breathing" countered Naruto with a smirk. "And you're funny" said Cooler hoping he could take his frustrations out on this Saiyan. "Not as funny as the hole in that guy's chest though" Naruto stated as he pointed a thumb at Neiz. **(Tall Red Goon) **Immediately everyone looked over at him but were confused when there wasn't a hole in his chest.

Neiz himself was still looking at his chest when a 'ki' beam blew through him from his backside. He dropped to the ground instantly dead. As he fell everyone saw another Naruto standing behind him. The other Naruto then vaporized the body with a 'ki' wave and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "_Shadow Clone! But how? He was sealed." _were the thoughts of Tsunade and Co.

Salza and Cooler were shocked by this. "_He's strong. Who is this guy?" _thought Cooler but before he could ask his name again Salza fired a 'ki' wave at Naruto. After about a minute the dust from the attack cleared. Naruto stood there unharmed, looking even more bored. "If you're gonna look stupid at least have more style when attacking. Like this" said Naruto holding his right hand up and out like a gun. "Bang" Naruto said and Salza blow up, literally.

Cooler, who had just watch this unknown Saiyan come and kill his three strongest henchmen in less than a few minutes, was impressed. "What your name, Saiyan?" he asked once again. "It's Naruto Uzumaki, weird purple thing floating in the air" Naruto answered.

Now Cooler was really interested, having recognized the name. "Oh I see. So, you are one of the Saiyans that defeated Frieza. The one who terrorized his base with childish pranks for weeks then blew it up. You also stole his diary, and read it aloud during your fight. I want that by the way." Cooler listed off.

"_Yeah that sounds like something Naruto would do"_ were Tsunade and just about everyone else's thoughts.

"And your Frieza's brother Cooler who caught him slapping the ham to 'Dude! That's my Cock'" said Naruto holding in a giggle. Cooler grinned. "He was mad for weeks when I told the whole ship about that" said Cooler. "It's too bad I have to kill you, it would probably be fun to have you around. Oh well" said Cooler getting into his battle stance while still floating in the air. "Yea, I know whatcha mean." said Naruto getting into his own stance.

"_His ability to make anyone like him has gotten better, I see" _thought Tsunade sweatdropping at the conversation.

Naruto then powered-up gaining a blue aura that looked like flames. He the launched himself at the taller alien.

"Naruto's Flames of Youth are actually showing! Gai-sensei. THIS IS AMAZING!" shouted Lee.

"Whatever that power is it isn't chakra. Its the same power those aliens use" said Neji looking at Naruto with his Byakugan activated. "What do you mean Neji? Is it the Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade a bit worried. "No, it's nothing like the Kyuubi's chakra. As a matter of fact there's no trace of the Kyuubi's chakra anywhere in Naruto. At all" answered Neji.

Now Tsunade was scared. She knew that even if the Kyuubi was fully absorbed there were supposed to be traces of it in Naruto's own chakra until he died, thus taking the Kyuubi with him. Naruto was never supposed to absorb all of it; no human body could handle all of it without deteriorating.

"That because Naruto-chan wiped the Kyuubi from existence" said Fukasaku making himself known again. "What do you mean?" asked Tsunade, as she and everyone was interested in hearing this.

"Naruto-chan killed the Kyuubi but not by using the seal. You see Naruto needed to become stronger to beat a deadly foe. So, to do it had to regain his full strength" explained Fukasaku.

"What do you mean, why couldn't he use his full strength?" asked Neji. "Naruto-chan had actually never had his full strength. Eighty percent of his potential was being used to keep the Kyuubi locked away since his birth and sealing, even after the Kyuubi had been absorbed. Truthfully all the absorption did was removing the Fox's personally from his thoughts; he still couldn't call the chakra his own. Anyway, in order to get his full strength, Naruto had to defeat the Kyuubi in battle."

"But how? The Kyuubi is invincible" said Tsunade and all the sensei agreeing with her. "No he's not. The Kyuubi was just stronger than anyone on this planet but there are much stronger people out in the universe. One of them being the man Naruto-chan and his friend Goku-chan defeated. That man Cooler's younger brother, Frieza" finished Fukasaku turning back to the battle.

"If this Frieza guy was stronger than the Kyuubi, what would that make his older brother?" asked Kakashi. "From what Naruto-chan said Cooler is the stronger of the two" the toad answered.

"So what are the chances of Naruto winning?" asked Kurenai with no small amount of concern. "Naruto-chan will win, even though he didn't have to fight Frieza in the end, Goku did it by himself" answered Fukasaku. "So what makes you think he can win if he technically didn't even fight this Frieza guy" asked Kakashi. Annoyed with all the questions Fukasaku answered "Because Naruto-chan is stronger than Goku-chan"


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 7: Return of the Dobe Part 2**

_"If this Frieza guy was stronger than the Kyuubi, what would that make his older brother?" asked Kakashi. "From what Naruto-chan said Cooler is the stronger of the two" the toad answered._

_"So what are the chances of Naruto winning?" asked Kurenai with no small amount of concern. "Naruto-chan will win, even though he didn't have to fight Frieza in the end, Goku did it by himself" answered Fukasaku. "So what makes you think he can win if he technically didn't even fight this Frieza guy" asked Kakashi. Annoyed with all the questions Fukasaku answered "Because Naruto-chan is stronger than Goku-chan"_

**Back at the Fight-**

Naruto and Cooler were staring each other down, Looking for an opening. Naruto started it off by charging at Cooler, and sent a punch with his right hand aimed for his head. Cooler blocked with his left hand. Naruto followed up by spinning around kicking at Cooler's ribcage but he was blocked again by Cooler's right hand. Naruto had expected this and sent a 'ki' blast at Cooler with his left hand, Making him go flying back. Cooler quickly recovered and went back at Naruto and the two began trading blows in the air at such a rapid speed that almost no on could keep up.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"How are they floating like that?" asked Tsunade but everyone was interested. "Naruto-chan learned it during his journey these last three years, even I don't know how he does it though. It appears to be a common thing it outer space" answered Fukasaku.

"How come they're only really using taijutsu? Why not get some distance and use ninjutsu?" asked Kakashi. "Because if you haven't noticed from fighting Cooler's henchmen. They're at a level where most ninjutsu are useless. Besides, Naruto-chan himself has given up being a ninja and settled with simply being a warrior. He become a seal master that makes the Fourth look like an amateur, but he still uses some ninjutsu though." The little toad replied.

Everyone felt sad at hearing how Naruto had given up being a ninja, but none believed that he could beat the Yondiame as a seal master.

"You said flying is a comment thing in outer space. Are you saying Naruto been into outer space?" asked Kurenai shocked beyond belief. Fukasaku smirked at this. "Yes he has. He also helped saved a race from destruction and defeated one of the strongest evils in the universe. That why he's fighting Cooler" stated Fukasaku.

Everyone then look back at Naruto in 'awe'. Even without the backing of the village Naruto was still making a name for himself. A very BIG and POWERFUL name.

**Back at the fight-**

Naruto and Cooler had been trading blows for several minutes with no clear winner, but then Naruto gained the upper hand with a knee to Cooler's gut knocking the air out of him. While Cooler was cradling his stomach, Naruto took advantage sending an uppercut to Cooler face lifting him higher in the air. Naruto finished his assault with a round house kick to his upper torso sending him crashing through several buildings of the evacuated village.

Naruto was going toward Cooler's crash zone to start another assault when he had to dodge a 'ki' beam send his way from Cooler's direction. The beam missed his body but caught his braid, searing away half the strands holding it to the base of his skull. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? Do you know how long it takes to grow and braid my hair? Goddammit!" Naruto screamed as he took out a kunai and cut the rest of his hair off, making it look a little longer then it was after he came back from his training trip with Jaraiya. His out burst caused everyone on the ground to sweatdrop and face fault. _"Naruto" _was the thoughts of everyone gathered.

The distraction of having his hair messed up caused Naruto to be unprepared for Cooler to appear in front of him and kick him in the face, sending him through a couple building in the opposite direction in the same manner Cooler had. When the debris cleared Naruto stood on the remains of a destroyed building with a 1000-watt grin on his face. It would have been 1,000,000 if he had known that the rubble was the construction projects the counsel had pushed through.

"You're pretty strong. I could see where my brother would have a problem with you. Now" Cooler got back into his battle stance "show me that power you use to defeat Frieza" said Cooler. "Gladly" Naruto said with a bright gleam in his eyes as he disappeared from Cooler's sight.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"This is beyond any fight I have ever seen. How are they even moving that fast. I can't tell who's winning" said Tsunade. "It takes at bit to get use to, and Naruto-chan has the upper hand right now, by the way. As for the speed, what do expect from two of the strongest warriors in the universe. I managed to see the fight against Frieza and this speed is crawling in comparison. Naruto-chan and Cooler are still warming up, but Cooler is getting frustrated" explained Fukasaku.

Sasuke stands there with his fists clenched into a ball, _"I will have your power as my own dobe. I've beaten you before and will do it again, then I will use that power to bring this world to their knees."_

**Back to the Fight-**

Cooler and Naruto were trading blows again, but Naruto had the upper hand. Neither was tiring though. At the moment Naruto was sending Cooler flying on a large 'ki' blast then once it was a ways away, he blew it up by send a smaller but faster 'ki' blast to collide with it. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Cooler was looking a little scuffed but other than that he was okay.

He looked up at Naruto who was at a slightly higher altitude then himself and smiled."Yes, you are impressive for the so called Super Saiyan, but that level of power shouldn't have been enough to defeat Frieza. Anyway, you have impressed me enough that I will show you something that I've never shown anyone else" said Cooler smirking.

"Oh and what's that?" Naruto said casually but on the inside really interested.

"As you may know from fighting Frieza this is my 4th form, but what you don't know is that I have another transformation after this" said Cooler.

"WHAT!" said Naruto but Cooler had already started transforming.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"What the hell is Cooler doing now?" asked Tsunade worried.

"He said something about having another transformation and started to change" said Kiba.

"He must have another transformation" said Fukasaku a little worried but he knew that Naruto hasn't started to go all out yet.

" Transformation? That's not possible. What's this transformation do?" said Tsunade. "Well, Frieza had three different transformation each much stronger that the last" replied Fukasaku ignoring the part about transformations being imposible.

"Do you think Naruto-kun can still win though?" asked Hinata with a touch of concern in her voice. "I hope so, or this whole planet is doomed" said Fukasaku. This statement caused almost everyone to gasp.

**Back to the Fight-**

Both fighters had landed to face off had finished his transformation into a huge form with a face mask and head crest. Cooler looked at Naruto. "Time to Die" Cooler said as he jumping off the ground, causing it collapsing all around him. Naruto moved to the sky to avoid Cooler, thinking he still had a speed advantage over him. Naruto was shock beyond understanding when he was kneed from the side, slamming him through several houses. Skidding to a stop Naruto finally looked up to see who his assailant was to find Cooler, with his knee still dug in his chest.

"_OWW!_ _Crap, I almost lost consciousness from the sudden hit, but I can't stop now"_ he thought though in pain. Naruto wasn't going take this attack with no response, before Cooler could react Naruto fired a 'ki' blast at his face sending the alien flying back. It didn't take long for Cooler to recover from the 'ki' blast because it didn't really hurt at all, but the follow-up punch to the right side of his head did. Cooler with skidding across the ground but quickly rolled to his feet, just in time to block another punch from Naruto.

"_Damn, he was still holding back. That punch hurt more then that blast did. Minor damage though " _thought Cooler.

Before Naruto could throw another attack he was smacked in the side by Cooler's tail sending him crashing through more buildings. "_Dammit, I forgot the tail" _Naruto thought. Before Naruto hit the ground he managed to look up in Cooler's direction only to see a fist coming towards him. Unable to do anything Naruto was punch and send flying further.

Having enough of being punched through buildings, Naruto threw a 'ki' blast at Cooler to slow him down and used his 'ki' to stop himself. Cooler easily dodged the blast but was force to block by another punch aim for his head. Before Naruto could continue with another attack, Cooler kneed him in the stomach dropping him to his knees gasping for air then kicked him in the face sending him flying again. Still flying away Naruto threw another 'ki' blast at Cooler but much bigger this time. Cooler smacked it away like it was nothing. "Is this the best you have _Super Saiyan_?" yelled Cooler contempt clear showing through in his voice. "No, this is" said Naruto powering-up a large Rasen Gun.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

Tsunade and the others had relocated to the top of the Hokage Mountain so they could watch the battle and not get caught in the crossfire. They were joined by several ninja and civilians that helped evacuate the village at the beginning of the attack. "What is _that_?" Tsunade asked as she pointed to the attack forming in Naruto's hands. "I don't know. I've never seen him use that attack before" said Fukasaku.

"Hopefully, it can do the trick because the dobe is taking a beating down there" said Sasuke laughing on the inside at the thought Naruto might be seriously hurt or killed soon. "Well, that may be true but he's still holding back" replied Fukasaku shocking everyone.

"_What_? If he can beat him, why not beat him right away instead of letting more of the village get destroyed?" asked Tsunade. "After getting to know Naruto-chan again after these last few years, I can give you three reasons. One: He's trying to get a full scope on Cooler's power. Two: It's more fun this way, and Three: He doesn't care about property damage" explained Fukasaku chuckling at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Um excuse me for interrupting but could you tell the rest of us who that is fighting the weird creature that's attacking our village" asked one Iruka Umino. That's when the group turned around to find most of the village ninja and a few shinobi council members and the elder advisers. Sighing Fukasaku began to repeat what had told Tsunade and Co. not too long ago.

**Back to the Fight-**

Naruto had just finished powering up the Rasen Gun and Cooler was waiting patiently. "I hope you're ready! RASEN GUN!" yelled Naruto as he shot it at Cooler. When it hit Cooler it exploded creating a tornado of monstrous proportion pulling debris from the village into it. While this was going on Fukasaku had just finish his story as everyone turned to see Naruto's attack hit Cooler.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"The attack is so destructive" said Kakashi. Both eyes wide with shock. "Just about everything in Naruto-chan's arsenal is. I'm pretty sure that if he wanted to he could easily blow up the planet" said the old toad making several people's eyes go wide at the idea of someone with that type of power.

"And just think that was the child that the civilian council and elder advisers got banished because they thought he was a hazard to the village" said Hiashi Hyuuga making everyone turn to look at the two elder advisers, with disgust and anger, both of whom now wanted to go jump in a snake pit covered in dead mice for making the boy leave.

**Back to the Fight-**

When the Rasen Gun aftermath was over and dust cleared, Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. In the center of the debris unscathed except for a few a bruise, cuts, and scrapes was Cooler, just as he had been before the attack.

"It's that it, Super Saiyan?" he asked. "No FUCKING way" was all Naruto could get out. The next thing Naruto knew was that Cooler was gripping him by the neck and pushing him through building after building until he was slammed into the Hokage mountain right under the faces. Afterward Cooler released Naruto's neck and slammed a knee into his gut, making Naruto cough up blood. He then fell from the mountainside onto the ground below only to be covered by broken rocks from the crash into the mountain.

Cooler floated back to the sky to get an overview of the village. "Is this all you got, Super Saiyan? Pathetic. If Frieza was defeated by you he deserved to be beaten. Hahaha" he yelled.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"How did he not get hurt by that attack?" asked Ino.

"Is there any way to beat that monster?" questioned Sakura, everyone wondering the same thing. No one saw Fukasaku's smirk or Naruto rise from the debris unhurt.

**Back to the Fight-**

Naruto stood dusting himself off like he had just walked through a dust cloud. When he finished he looked at Cooler who was still laughing with his head thrown back. "Okay, that's enough playing around" Naruto said getting the attention of Cooler and the people on the mountain. "What are you talking about?" said Cooler thinking the Saiyan was bluffing.

"C'mon you don't think you're the only with a transformation, do ya" he asked wanting to draw out the suspense a little bit longer. "What transformation?" Cooler asked confused thinking that Naruto was going to transform into his ape form.

"Okay Cooler, I think it's time you see what a real Super Saiyan is" stated Naruto with all the confidence in the world. "Aren't you already a Super Saiyan, you mean that Giant Ape transformation? Please what use it that gonna do you?" asked Cooler thinking that Naruto was wasting his time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto as began to powering up to his Super Saiyan form, a gold flame-like aura appearing around him. His hair starting to spike more and get slightly longer.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"What's a Saiyan? I've heard him refer to Naruto as one several times?" asked Tsunade. "Well, from what I've heard from Naruto-chan, the Saiyans were a warrior alien race from Planet Vegeta, but their planet was destroyed by Frieza about 28 or 29 years ago" said Fukasaku. "But what does that have to do with Naruto he's not even twenty one yet and he was born here" said Tsunade. Fukasaku then gave them a brief summary of Minato and Kushina's heritage and how they got to this planet. To say that the gathered audience was shocked that Naruto was not only a prince on one planet but also one from Whirlpool, would be an understatement.

"So Naruto is over half Saiyan, but what's a Super Saiyan?" she asked. "There's a legend that about 3,000 years ago, there was a Saiyan who had unrivaled power, He was considered the first Super Saiyan, but he was said to be destroyed by his own power. Until recently there was only one other person that was even close to that power level, that was Naruto's grandmother, but she wasn't quite there. To my knowledge, there hasn't been anyone that reached that level or higher since then, well until Naruto-chan and Goku-chan did. Heck the Saiyans that were considered elite was only about as strong as a high jonin. A couple had gotten close to Kage level but those where only found within the royal family for the most part" he replied.

Before any more question could be asked, they were interrupted by an explosion. Everyone turned back to the fight only to stare wide-eyed at Naruto, and for most of the girls to drool.

**Back to the Fight-**

Cooler after seeing the transformation had gotten an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto stood there looking at his enemy with pupil-less emerald eyes, totally devoid of any emotions, the reflection of a true warrior. His golden brows knitted together as a show of anger. The expression almost making him look like a different person. Naruto's hair had lengthened and grown spikier on the top of his head but swept back slightly. Most of the spikes had risen from the cut off portions of his hair. He still had his normal bangs but there wasn't a trace of any color except for a dark golden blond color. His golden tail twitched in annoyance and muscles had become larger and much more defined, making his form-fitting tank top and mesh shirt become skin tight.

"So you change your hair. What difference it is that gonna make? I'm the strongest being in the universe. Now DIE-arghhh." Cooler was interrupted by a knee finding its way to his stomach. A shock-wave blasting out around them, causing the very mountain to shake from the impact. He looked up to find the knee belonged to Naruto. Before he could speak, Naruto gripped him by the throat with fingers made of steal.

"Release me you Monkey!" crocked out Cooler as he punch Naruto in the face. Naruto didn't even flinch. His face still showing no emotion and having not said a word, Naruto kicked Cooler who was still in his grip in the stomach sending him flying towards the forest. He then took off after him.

**Back with Tsunade and Co.-**

"So that's a Super Saiyan" said Gai who had been unnaturally quiet.

"He's easily picking him apart" said Lee he too being quiet.

"Seeexxxyyy!" said a drooling Ino, Anko, Hinata and the rest of the assembled girls almost in a zombie-ish way. Several of the girls and women present nodding in agreement, causing several guys to groan in annoyance as they turn back to the battle.

**Back to the Fight-**

Naruto had for the last better half of a minute beaten Cooler to a purple bloody pulp, and now he was slowly walking toward him without a care in the world. "_I wonder if I can Instant Transmission to get to Earth from here. I might try it after I finish Cooler" _he thought.

Then Cooler got his second wind or the pain had stopped, he didn't know he was too loopy to truly tell, anyway he started off the biggest 'ki' blast barrage know to man or whatever the hell he was. Naruto simply kept walking not even bothering to dodge the assault. Explosions hitting his chest but most of the blasts flew off his chest and impacted the walls of the village and some of the surrounding forest causing explosion after explosion.

Cooler thought it was working until an unscathed Naruto walked out of the barrage in front of him, causing him to stop the assault in complete shock. Before he could act he was dropped to his knees for what felt like the hundredth time that day, by a fist twisting into his chest knocked the air from his lungs. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. Looking up he was met with the sole of a boot sending him skidding across the ground further from the village.

Getting to his feet "Damn you, Monkey!" he yelled throwing a 'ki' wave at Naruto. When the blast cleared Naruto noticed that Cooler was gone from his previous position, then he heard a voice. "Up here Monkey" he heard. Looking up he found Cooler floating high above the village holding over his head a 'ki' blast about three times his own size. It was the same attack that Frieza used on Goku that pushed him into Namekian ocean before he could knocked back into the air with a strong right cross.

"_Doesn't he get tired of doing the same thing. He's as bad as his brother" _he thought.

"You think you can survive this one!" Cooler yelled. "I'm pretty sure I can. Goku did when Frieza hit him with the same attack. What about you though?" Naruto replied as his mischievous smirk returns to his face. "Huh" Cooler responded confused. Naruto then points into the sky behind Cooler. Cooler immediately turns his head to look. Shaking his head Naruto thinks _"He actually fell for the oldest trick in the book. My God! This guy is a moron."_ Seeing this Naruto quickly fires a small 'ki' blast into the larger one in Cooler's hand, Cooler never even noticed.

Finding nothing behind him he turns back to Naruto for an explanation. Before he can speak, he notices a glow coming from the attack in his hand. He looks at it to see it becoming unstable, he then looks from the orb to Naruto. Naruto holds his hands out and shrugs giving him an 'I don't know' expression. He looks back at the blast again then back to Naruto with an expression that clearly said "What the fuck, Man!"

The 'ki' blast exploded while still in Cooler's hand causing Cooler to scream in agony. When the smoke from the attack cleared, we find a much burnt and very angry Cooler. "To hell with this planet! I'm blowing it and you into space dust!" he yelled. The second that statement left Cooler's mouth all indication of amusement left Naruto's face.

Cooler raised his hand to charge his final attack but then he heard a click behind him. That's when he realized that Naruto had vanished from his sight. Looking behind him he finds Naruto about five feet away taking his right hand down from the sword sheathed on his back. Jumping back a few feet the white and purple alien raises his hand again to start the attack over only for his hand to fall off at the wrist.

Seeing this Naruto's smirk returns. Cooler then watches as the end of his tail falls off. "What the hell have you done to me, you MONKEY!" he yells at Naruto. "It's called 'Sen Shunsai'. **(Thousand Flash Slash)** It's one of my own creations. I've cut you up so fast the matter that makes up your limbs hasn't realized it's been separated yet. Give 'em a minute it'll get it together or apart" Naruto explains in a nonchalant manner.

"DAMN YOU, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WIT-" Cooler's rant was cut off by his jaw detaching. Cooler's body broke up and fell into a bloody pile of flesh in the center of town. Naruto lands and vaporizes everything with his trusty 'ki' wave. Then he retrieves the large scroll from the clone sent to seal Cooler's spaceship before the fight. Upon retrieving the scroll he powers down and turns around to see several of the village's ninja and Fukasaku arriving in front of him.

"Great Job, Naruto-chan" said Fukasaku, pride coming off the old toad in waves. "Thanks Pa" replied the multicolored haired Saiyan while he scratched the back of his neck. Giant foxy smile plastered on his face. "You've really come a long way, gaki. I'm so proud of you" said Tsunade. "Thanks Baachan, it was fun too."

"So, what are you gonna do now, Naruto" asked Shikamaru curious about his friend's journey. Of course this question was echoing in the minds of everyone else around. "I don't know. I'm probably going to see how my friend Goku did against Frieza, but first I'm going to go get some Ichiraku ramen. I'm starving" just then Naruto's stomach makes the loudest growl any had ever heard from the young man.

"Wait, Uzumaki-san" everyone turns to see the elder advisers moving towards the blond.

"We wanted to inform you that your banishment was repealed six months after you left the village and your rank was reinstated. We want to offer you a higher rank and your own team" said Koharu thinking that Naruto was going to accept the chance instantly.

Naruto put his finger to his chin to think for a second. A look that only a few would have noticed or known what it meant, among them Iruka Umino, appeared on his face. "I'll think about it" he replied. "You will? What is there to think about?" asked Homura. "Well because my journey has taught me that I have a lot of things in common with Ero-sennin. I love to travel, switching to his mind before he was clobbered _"and women". _" He answered.

"But don't you still want to become Hokage? Kakashi has already been selected to be the sixth but you could easily be the seventh. We might even be able to instate you to the position of sixth if Kakashi turns it down" Homura asked. "I learned a long time ago that I only wanted to become Hokage so the villagers would acknowledge me but I learned that I shouldn't give damn what others think of me and be comfortable with what only _I_ think. Besides I haven't said 'no' yet. I'll give you an answer in _three_ days or maybe _two_. Naw I might wait about a week, depends on my mood"

The two advisers didn't catch the emphasis on Naruto's words, thinking they had him back. Their heads held high and smiles on their faces, both walked away beginning plans to use their new weapon to re-energize the village. Tsunade however did notice the emphasis and knew he was up to something.

Naruto then looked at Tsunade knowing she caught what he had said. "Well Baachan, how about we head for the office and discuss what has happened and what I'm going to do?" That same foxy smile that he always used before he sprung one of his pranks plastered to his face. Smiling Tsunade said "Sure, let's go _discuss_ what you're going to do _here."_

Naruto made a couple kagebushins and sent them to get some ramen. Naruto walked up to Tsunade and scooped her into his arms, causing a blush to form on her face. He lifted off the ground and flew over the village towards the still intact Hokage tower. Opening the window to let her in, he then landed himself and plopped down in the seat across from her's placing his boot covered feet up on the desk. "So Bachan how's things been?..."

**Well merry Christmas everyone. I figured that i would get you, my wonderful readers another update for this holiday. Please review. I do enjoy the praise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 8: A Little Fun **

**Unknown Location-**

Light, blinding, pure white light all around. A female form floats in the sea of white. Her long blood-red hair cascades down her back but separates into nine distinct sections. Her form is completely nude and very well portioned, with large 'D' breasts, a flat well toned stomach, narrow waist with slightly flared hips and long shapely legs and rear-end ending in delicate feet. Her arms are long and slender but appear to contain strength beyond the strongest of most mortal men ten times her size. The overall appearance of the woman is of stunning and other-worldly beauty. The kind of beauty that makes a man's heart stop and a woman to become both extremely jealous but sexually charged at the same time. She hears a voice speaking, "... wake up young one."

She jerks slightly in her slumber but does not really respond. The voice speaks again this time in a more commanding tone to awaken. _"I'm dead. I shouldn't be hearing anything. Maybe this is truly my end. My punishment is to float in a void for the rest of eternity hearing strange voices." _she thinks to herself as awareness begins to flood her mind. With a load deep breath she bends at the waist like she is sitting up from a long sleep. Her eyes snap open. Clear crystal blue eyes with vertical slits are shown.

"What happened? Where am I? What the hell is going on?" she asks in a slightly panicked tone while looking around the empty space. The deep voice sounds again around her with an amused laugh to it, "Finally awake I see. To answer your questions; Your former form was destroyed and purified by the prophesied one. You are currently just outside of The Thrown Room. And lastly, aside from the language, HE has decided that you and your kind will be permitted to have another chance. Rise and cloth yourself in the garments fitting your station. Soon you will be joined by the others to complete your form."

Looking around the unnamed woman sees a crystal blue robe with gold trimming along the edges and a crimson sash to rap around her waist lying beside her. Standing the woman dresses, still looking around for the mysterious but yet very familiar voice. "Before you start with more questions, your presences is required before The Master. HE will explain what is going on and what HE requires of you, Kyuubi no Kitsune"

**Konoha-**

We find Naruto walking around the village later that evening with his hands in his pockets looking at his former home remembering all that happened earlier that day. He had rented a room and gotten cleaned up from his earlier fight. No need to be smelling like a barbarian after all. _"I might just get laid tonight if I play my cards right. Damn I love kunoichi."_

**Flashback-**

"So Bachan how's things been?..." Naruto asks with his classic foxy grin, hands lased behind his head.

"First of all get your damn feet off my desk brat. Thank you again by the way. I don't know how you do it but the surprises with you never stop." Tsunade chuckles and smiles at the young man in front of her before she continues. Naruto removes his feet and listens as she continues. "Well, things haven't been to good. Almost all the other nations have completely shunned us. The village is barely holding on by a thread as it is. The counsel is basically running things now and the position of Hokage has become more of a figure-head position with very little power to back it up anymore. Kakashi has been selected by them as the next Hokage, as you heard." Standing and moving around to the front of her desk, she begins a sequence of hand seals to place a sound barrier around the room.

"Before we continue, I have something much more effective for sound proofing then that Bachan. Besides the two people in the ceiling and the three listening devices hidden in here will still be able to pick up what we say." Naruto comments in an off handed way, shocking the busty blond and the hidden spy's in the room. In a flash of motion, two unconscious bodies are dropped to the floor and the three listening tags are placed on the desk. "There, that should help things. Oh I also upgraded the seals in here for privacy and set them up so that they are only active when the residing Hokage or myself runs some chakra through the seal I placed on the door. You can continue now."

Jaw dropped in shock and eyes the size of plates without any color in them, Tsunade is to shocked for any type of action. Naruto snaps his fingers in front of her face and calls her name several times. Coming out of her shock, "I don't even want to know". She continues where she had left off. She explains what has been going on since he left and the actions that she has taken to cripple the village built by the former Hokages.

Chuckling Naruto responds, "Well most of the new districts have already been destroy in my fight with Cooler, so there is no need for the explosives now. As for the counsel, I'm sure I can come up with a way to strip them of not only their power but even their freedom if it comes to that. Hold on a sec, someone's coming."

Naruto moves to the door and opens it before the figure can knock, "Hello Anbu-san, I'm assuming the counsel has called a meeting and wants both me and Tsunade-bachan to attend? No need to respond. Tell them we will be there when we decide to show up. Thanks." slamming the door in the ninja's face and reapplying the seals before he turns back to the once again stunned Hokage. She chuckles and shakes her head. "You know that isn't going to win you any favors with them, right?"

"Like I really care. Besides what are they going to do to me? Have me executed? Not likely. Besides there isn't a single person on the whole PLANET that could take me. I think I already proved that. Although pissing them off is a lot of fun. I think I'm going to really fuck up their plans though. Excuse me for a minute." With that Naruto disappears from the room along with the two knocked out men. Five minutes later Naruto reappears with his evil grin plastered all over his face.

"What did you do now Naruto."

"You'll find out in about a half hour or so. Oh, Ibiki says he loves his new toys and thanks. God, I love my shadow clones. HEHEHE." the Saiyan responds as he offered Tsunade a hand stating, "Well, let's head to the counsel chamber and get ready for the shit-storm they're about to throw out. I for one look forward to it. This is going to be A LOT of fun."

**Counsel chamber thirty minutes later-**

Naruto and Tsunade took the extremely long route to the chamber. By long, I mean really long, seeing as the chambers are in the same building. The duo decided to sit and enjoy the ramen Naruto's shadow clones had gotten for him as they where about to leave. They figured 'fuck 'em they can wait'. They talked and laughed with each other like old friends always do. She told him what Hinata did to the Elders and her 'suitor'. After their snack, deciding that it was time to get this farce over with, the two stroll into the room amid glares and shouts of outrage at being kept waiting so long.

Naruto had advised Tsunade to just stay cool and let him handle everything. All he wanted her to do was show up and call the meeting to order. Before she could sit and call for silence, one of the more self righteous of those assembled decided to speak up and shove his foot into his mouth, "How dare you keep us waiting you god damned demon! This whole mess that we're in is all because of you. You should have been killed at birth, not even allowed to live past the moment your whore mother bor-. Urk"

Naruto had taken a seat next to the Hokage and just looked at her with befuddlement while one of his shadow clones grabbed the fat bald merchant by the throat with one hand, lifting him out of his seat and saturating the whole room with enough killing intent that they thought the Kyuubi was back and breathing in their faces. "Hokage-sama, I seem to be having a problem understanding that guy. I'm fluent with 'idiot' and 'dumb-ass', but I don't quite understand what that guy was saying."

Trying to hold in her laughter, "It's ok Naruto-kun, not many understand the language the honorable counsel member is speaking. I believe that the language itself is call 'moron', but that's just my opinion. If you would, please direct your clone to release him so we may get started." The clone dropped the man and dispelled itself.

Before anyone could say anything Tsunade continued, "As I'm sure you all are aware, Naruto here has _once again_saved this village from a monstrous threat that none of us could have stopped." pausing for effect. "With that said I will not tolerate negative comments from any of you, and as you can see for yourselves neither will he. Now Naruto, is there anything you would like to share with the assembled _advisory board_ here?"

Naruto had been scanning the room through Tsunade's speech while picking his nose. He knew this would piss them off more. Besides, he had a really big booger he was trying to get to. He thought about doing a snot-rocket but figured this would be more entertaining. He took in the scene and looked at the gathered individuals. Many where quivering in fear, mostly the civilians. The ninja had a mixture of awe, pride and amusement in their features. Naruto caught eyes with Hiashi Hyuuga and had a flash back of his conversation with Neji at the Chunin exams. He remembered the promise that he made to his friend. Unfortunately he knew he would not be able to be Hokage, but that wouldn't stop him from fulfilling his word to not only Neji but also Hinata.

He had promised both of them that he would find a way to remove the caged bird-seal from that family. With his knowledge of seals now, it wouldn't be hard at all. All he would need is some information on the seal and poof its gone. This started a chain of thoughts that kept his mind busy long enough to not catch Tsunade giving him the floor.

"...NARUTO!" she shouted in his ear bringing him out of his thought process. Looking at her and flicking the now exposed booger at the fat merchant that had insulted him, hitting him in the face. This caused smirks and snickers all around. "Huh? Oh, did you say something Bachan? I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else."

Eyebrow twitching at the 'Bachan' comment, she continued, "Naruto, is there anything you wish to share with those assembled?"

"Just a second" he replied while twenty clones popped up behind him and vanished without any comments. Just as Naruto was about to continue he was interrupted again. This time by Koharu Utatane, the old female teammate of the Third, "How did you get the use of your chakra back and where did you learn those powers that you showed during your fight. Answer now, _boy, _before we have you arrested and force you to reveal everything anyway! One way or another , you _will be_ answering us."

Laughter was what she was met with. Naruto was rolling around on the floor holding his sides with tears pouring from his eyes. Everyone was shocked by his behavior except for Tsunade. He had told her to just sit back and enjoy the show and she planned on just that. "WOW! HAHAHA! That was the funniest thing I have _ever_heard! Damn, you're really funny today you bitchy old hag." Koharu bristled at this comment.

Naruto continued before anyone could say anything. Sobered and seated, he spoke with enough intimidation and authority that all assembled could swear his father had returned from the grave, but only holding more power then Minato ever had, "I want to make things perfectly clear to all of you. You. Will_. _Not_._Threaten. Me. I really have no problems killing any of you. If you don't think I can or will you are sadly mistaken." One of the civilians started to say something but Naruto cut Sakura's mother off before she could even start. "Shut! Up! I wasn't finished. I was given the floor by the Hokage and I intend to make full use of this privilege. _None_ of you will speak again until I deem ready to answer your questions. The next person to even try to interrupt me will find themselves with a gaping hole in their chest.

Now to answer a few things, firstly even though you old FUCKS receded my banishment and reinstated my rank, it doesn't means _shit_to me. I have not said I would come back and be a ninja again. I will make my own choices on if or when I come back. Furthermore IF I make that decision, then and only then will I train students of MY choosing. Also to maintain the balance of the nations I would then have to train the other shinobi villages if I teach my students any of my special energy attacks." Gasps where heard throughout the chamber.

Naruto continued, "As far as my chakra is concerned, I've had that back for some time now. No I will not tell you how I broke your seals. No I will not tell you about my techniques or powers. No I will not allow you fuckers to hold my precious people hostage to force me to do your will _again. _If I even suspect ANY of you trying to pull that shit again, not only will I kill you but I will also kill EVERY member of your families.

Moving on, I think I made my point quite clear. You people's actions and greed have almost destroyed not only this village but the peace that myself and so many others have fought and bled for. You will be happy to learn that while I forced you to wait on our" , he pointed to himself and Tsunade, "arrival, I sent clones to all of the nations. I have negotiated treaties with not only the Kages and leaders of the villages but also with the various Daimyos. The restrictions and taxes that have been placed on this village will be lifted and missions will return" more gasps around and many calculating eyes popped up wandering how to take advantage of this change of circumstances. "however, none of you will be seeing a single cent of any of it. The provisions state clearly that the current civilian counsel members will no longer hold any position of power or authority _anywhere _in this village ever again_. _This body is an advisory board for the_Hokage, _not a place to dictate what will and will not be done. None of you have any rights except to _follow_ and_ advise _the leader of the village.

There will be a new general election held at the end of the week to elect new civilian members. Also these members will have term limits of no more then four years. The Fire Lord has agreed to this and told me that he will be here to over see the whole process, personaly. There will also be many new changes to this village. Clan leaders, this is specifically for you; There will no longer be a _single_ member here that will be permitted to show a conflict of interest of any kind. Your clans mean shit compared to the welfare of this village. If you don't like it I have been authorized by the Fire Lord to tell you and I quote 'get the fuck out of MY land'."

The same merchant stood up and interrupted him, "How dare yo-". He didn't get to finish his statement. With the sound of a shotgun going off around the room, they all turned to the now very dead man with wide eyes. Looking past him they saw the massive hole in the wall behind him that matched with the one that was going through his chest. Anbu and various ninja came flying into the room, moving into a defensive position. Tsunade just raised her hand and motioned for them to remove the dead body. Naruto lowered his slightly smoking hand.

"As I was saying, there will be a lot of changes that are going to happen around here. Hokage-sama has not been informed of this as of yet but she will have a written report on her desk before this meeting is over with. None of you, not even her, has the authority to over-ride anything that is going to happen. What the next Hokage does is his or her business, but I can promise you all this, they will not have a say in this matter either. Everything I have said has been with the Daimyo's blessing. There may be some minor things to hammer out but that can be taken care of later.

On to the next subject I'm going to speak to all of you about. If you haven't noticed, I have a shadow clone in the far right corner of this room. He has scanned all of your memories. I know all of your secrets and what you have done to this village. Please fuck with me at your peril. On a different note, I have found two sets of seals in all of your minds and a _very _powerful genjutsu on all of you. He is now going to use a very special technique that I developed that will not only remove these harmful seals but will also shatter every genjutsu within its range." Turning to Tsunade, "Don't worry, I didn't scan you, but you are going to loose your genjutsu for a few seconds so be prepared."

With that said the clone lifted into the air. Throwing its arms and legs wide, a shimmering force exploded from its center, sending a royal blue cloud of ki, chakra, and chi out. The cloud filled the room and then engulfed the entire village. Women to lazy to get dressed in the morning and had been walking around nude all day suddenly found themselves exposed. Perverts and just about all the male population where knocked out by the sight. Enemy ninja under Henge where exposed and captured by the guards that where around sensitive areas. The whole village felt the wave of energy. Something within them snapped. A feeling of both shame and pride came over many when they realized that this was from the blond multicolored haired warrior. None but the most hate filled villager had even an once of hatred left in them for the man that has saved them not once or twice but numerous times.

"Your village is now free of Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha, and Danzo's influences. At this time I want to let all of you know I'm leaving. I'm tired, dirty and very hungry. Oh I also have another present for all of you." Naruto snapped his fingers and appearing behind him where stacks and stacks of papers. "These, people, are for all of you except for Hokage-sama. Within these stacks are all the laws that this counsel has past that are considered illegal within the charter of the First and Second Hokages along with the laws of the Land of Fire. A copy of all this has been sent to the Fire Lord for his review. Have fun." suddenly Naruto shimmered and disappeared.

Tsunade could no longer control her laughter. She just lost it from the looks on all of their faces. "I warned you people. I really did. None of you would listen, and here we are now. Enjoy your little time left in power because from this point on this village is going back to the way it should have been when my grandfather first founded it. I also wouldn't advise taking any type of action against him. He had the power to unleash the Kyuubi on us, but he never did. Now he has the power to not only destroy this village without breaking a sweat but he can blow up the planet if he is pushed to far. He informed me that he will give you all an answer by the end of the week once the election has ended. Dismissed." She got out of her chair and left the chamber, not even looking back at the stunned faces in the room.

**End Flashback-**

Chuckling over the memories that came back to him, Naruto makes his way to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Well its not really much of a stand anymore. Techui had expanded and turned it into one of the largest restaurants in the village. Sitting on a stool at the bar, Naruto called out, "Oi, old man, I hope you're ready to cook because I'm hungry and I have a lot of money."

Coming out of the back room was both Ayame and Techui Ichiraku. "Naruto-kun? Weren't you just here a little bit ago?" asked Ayame. Naruto just grins and responds, "Yeah, but I'm still hungry and Hinata-chan over there is coming to join me."

Shocked that she was caught by him, Hinata came up beside the tailed man and sat down. They sat and ate, both talking about old times. Every person in the restaurant was in total shock by the amount of food Naruto put into his body. He finished the entire store of rice, ramen, roast, all kinds pork, beef, lamb, the equivalent of about three pigs worth in ribs, ten of the biggest steaks in the place and finally he shared his triple layer chocolate cake with Hinata, much to her pleasure. To say that the owner of the place was pleased by the amount of money he would be getting from this bill would be like saying that if Orochimaru and Frieza ever met it would be love at first sight.

"So, what are you planning on doing now Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him, no longer acting nervous in his presence. "Well, I was planning to go to earth to hang out with my friend Goku and the rest of my Saiyan family that's there. I also still need Goku to help me with getting in touch with King Kai so I can meet my parents. Why? Do you want to come with me?" he asks, not really expecting her to say yes.

"YES! I'm going with you! I almost left the village to look for you when you where banished, but Anko and I got caught. You are not leaving me here to go off to some other planet. I won't let you leave me again." Tears where beginning to swell in her eyes at the thought of _her_ man leaving.

"Wow, calm down Hinata-chan, you're more then welcome to come with me if you want to. Hell, I might invite along a few others if they want to come too." Standing he unseals a wad of cash about ten time what the two meals cost, and hands it over to the man that helped to keep him alive through his childhood, "Techui, you and Ayame are both invited to come with us if you want to. I'm sure we can get you set up with a place that would make this one look dirt poor by comparison. Besides if it didn't work out I can always bring you back if you wanted." Turning back to his companion for the evening, Naruto gently takes her by the hand and walks with her out into the night.

They continue to walk and chat with each other, the whole time still holding hands. Naruto told her about his time as a bounty hunter and his trips into space. Hinata giggled at what he did to both Frieza and his former base. Hinata told him about her training with Tsunade and Shizune. She also spoke about the Hyuuga and what she did to her suitor and the Elders. Naruto just smiled and laughed at the good parts and assured her that he would take care of her clan for her before he left. He had never gone back on his word and he wouldn't be starting now. The confidence she felt coming from him made her feel like there was nothing that he couldn't do. The evening was almost perfect until it was broken by one person.

"Hey loser. What are you doing out with that Hyuuga whore? You are wasting your time. Time that you should be spending training me." If you don't know who that is then you should just stop reading this now.

"Hinata-hime, will you please go inform the Hokage that Sasuke Uchiha will either be in intensive care or the morgue in about five minutes." Bring her hand to his lips, he gently kisses the back and says, "We will continue our evening after this is finished. I know a place that you will absolutely love not to far from here. Thanks." She blushes a slight shade of pink from the contact and hurries away from the soon to be scene of carnage.

Turning to address the prick with the duck-ass haircut, "Uchiha, let me explain something to you. If you want someone to train you, you do not insult them or their date for the evening. Besides I'm not little boy loving pedophile, so any time not being around you is time well spent. Furthermore, I won't be training you in anything except the art of extreme asskickery, you being the one that gets all the pain. You are not worth my time. Besides my training would kill you... weakling."

This angered the last remaining Uchiha. Killing intent poured from his being making everyone in the area turn toward it's source. Naruto just stood there with his pinky-finger digging for gold in his ear. A bored look on his face, no indication that anything was going on. Seeing the conflict about to unfold and knowing what these two are capable of the many civilians flee into the various buildings, hoping to take cover.

In the dango shop just down the street, Anko was hanging out with Kurenai Yuuhi, Sakura Harano, Ino Yamanaka, and several of the other kunoichi of Konoha discussing the fight that Naruto was in and noticed the civilians fleeing the scene. Poking her head out of the stand Anko exclaims "Uke-chan is about to have his ass handed to him by Super Sexy. Damn it! If I wasn't dating both Iruka and Shizune I would sooo be trying to tap that. Come on girls let's go see this!" An excited Anko, drool running down her chin, runs out into the street. Every shinobi jumps from their seats and makes their way out to watch this new conflict.

"There is no way you can beat me dobe. I've beaten you before. I can certainly do it again. No one can beat an Uchiha." growls out Sasuke as he reaches for his sword and activates his sharingan. Moving at such a speed it left a clear afterimage, Naruto appears next to his former friend holding a kunai to his throat._ 'Such speed' _was the collective thoughts of all gathered to witness the spectacle once the afterimage faded.

"If you really believe that pole polisher then you obviously have brain damage. Perhaps Orochimaru ass rapped you so hard when you turned traitor he caused your brain to stop functioning correctly. Our last fight I stomped a mud hole in your ass and walked it dry. The only reason you got away that time was because of Sakura. I wouldn't call the fight we where in at your base a fight really. I pawned your ass with poison and dragged you back here like I said I would."

Looking up towards the Hokage tower he noticed a group of blurs coming their way. "Sasuke, if you value your life, I would go back to the gay bar down the street and let them have their way with you like normal. I don't give second warnings anymore. If you don't leave me alone I will not only put you in traction, I may just end your pathetic career as a ninja. You have about thirty seconds to make your decision before the Hokage shows up and either treats you for injuries or gets to watch you get the beating your mommy should have given you." Naruto removed the kunai from his throat and moved back to his original spot before anyone could blink.

Pride demolished by the laughter pouring out of the assembled crowd, of course Anko being the loudest, holding her sides rolling on the ground with tears falling from her eyes, Sasuke makes the wrong decision, probably the worst one of his life. He pulled his sword and rushed the blank face Naruto. Before three steps where taken his sword fell in pieces behind him, his cloths disintegrated into dust and Naruto had placed so many punches, kicks, elbows and knees into his body that his whole skeleton shattered in multiple places. Sasuke just fell to the ground with his face looking to the evening sky, a cold draft blowing over his body not even feeling the pain yet. _"Why am I on the ground?"_

The gathered women pointed and laughed at the sight of the extremely small penis Sasuke was sporting. "Oh my god!" Anko exclaimed, more tears of mirth falling from her eyes. "It's like the size of a newborn's. No wander her couldn't get any of his former wife's pregnant. Who in their right mind would go near that thing with a strait face?" Sakura was trying to make herself invisible. Then the pain of multiple broken bones finally hit him. Screaming was the only thing heard coming from the Uchiha before he passed out cold from shock.

"Nice to see you've returned Hinata-chan. Bachan you might want to get him to the hospital. I broke about ninety percent of his bones in multiple places. I don't think the 'Last Uchiha' will be going anywhere for quite some time." Shaking her head Tsunade orders a stretcher and Sasuke confined in the hospital. Looping his arm out for Hinata to take it, the duo continues with their evening. Seeing this many of Naruto's kunoichi friends are left shocked and speechless.

**Lemon warning!-**

Naruto and Hinata continued with their evening by going to a secluded garden that Naruto had planted during the reconstruction period. Hinata had kept it up after he was banished, it was their spot after all. Looking into her eyes, he leans in and lightly kisses her lips. The kiss intensifies to searing proportion as they deepen the kiss. Tongues battling for dominance and neither winning but neither really caring at all. Their hands begin to roam over each others bodies. Coming up for air, Naruto looks into her eyes with so much love while moving her bangs behind her ear. Moving closer to lick the now fully exposed ear he whispers, "I've missed you princess."

"I've missed you too love." What no one actually knew was that the two had been seeing each other a lot since the war and before his banishment. They had been each others firsts. That was an awkward experience with neither knowing anything but willing to do everything.

"Before we go any further, I have to tell you that I've been with others since I left. I also now have a bigger responsibility. Not only do I have to rebuild the Uzumaki clan but I want to help to bring the Saiyan race back from near extinction." Looking sadly into her eyes again he continues, "I may have to be with more then just you for this to happen. Can you deal with that?"

"Naruto-kun, I have loved you since we where children. I'm not really happy with the idea of having to share you but you know I will help you and do anything to be with you. The only thing I ask is that before you begin another relationship you give me veto rights, ok" Not giving him a chance to respond, the raven haired woman pulls him back into another searing kiss. She then moves her hand down to his ass to cup it, causing him to jump just a little bit from shock. With the other she starts stroking him through his pants, feeling the growing erection with excitement.

Breaking from the kiss again, Naruto charges a small amount of chakra to his lips and tongue. Bringing his mouth to her neck, just below her ear, he begins kissing, licking and nipping her neck. Hinata closes her eyes in pleasure, still stroking him to full erection. Soft moans bubble from her as Naruto continues his ministration, moving to her collar-bone. With one hand, also chakra infused, he reaches up and starts to rub her wet center. Making the excitement build even more. The other hand reaches between their bodies and unzips her jacket.

Breaking apart again, Hinata grabs him by the shirt, spinning him around and pinning him to a tree, placing a restraining hand against his chest. Smirking, she then slowly removes the upper layers of her outfit, relieving her large firm breasts. Naruto mimics her actions by removing his shirt and mesh tank top. Reaching out to cup her breast, Hinata stops him with a smile "No touchy" Moving closer, she slowly rubs her exposed breasts up and down against his body as she slides down to her knees.

Rubbing the large bulge with the palm of her hand, she says as she opens his pants licking her lips, "I've missed this so much. Do you still taste the same Naruto-kun?" pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees in one quick move. Finally freed from it's tight confinement, Naruto's fully erect ten inch long and three inch around penis is gripped in a slender, soft hand. Pumping him a few times, Naruto leans his head back. A deep moan coming from within his chest as she continues her ministrations, slowly pumping him more. "Have you actually gotten bigger since last time, Naruto-kun? It doesn't matter." she says as her mouth descends to the club of flesh.

Licking her lips, she brings her mouth closer. Slowly she runs her tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, releasing light pulses of chakra from her wet muscle. Opening her mouth wide she takes him all the way to the base in one swift motion, deep-throating him and humming around his shaft. Increasing her tempo and speed, while using her hands to stroke him, trying to get his juice to explode into her mouth. Naruto can barely control himself now. He always loved Hinata's blow jobs. He also hasn't had sex with anyone for almost a year, so his resistance was wavering greatly.

"H-HInata-c-chan, if you keep going like that I'm gonna cum" Naruto stuttered out, barely able to speak. Slowly moving to the head of the cock in her mouth she releases him with a load popping sound. Looking up she says, "That's what I want you to do." Attacking her favorite toy again with more fervor then before. Her strokes deeper and faster, urging him to explode so she can devour his creamy load.

"HINATA-CHAN, I'M CUMMING" Naruto exclaims as he grabs the tree behind him to keep in place. This spurs her on to move faster then before until she feels the tightening before his orgasm. She also reaches her fingers down to tickle his balls knowing how much he loves it. Finally, ropes and ropes of white seamen explodes into her mouth. Swallowing quickly but savoring the taste of her love, Hinata drinks him like someone stuck in the desert almost dead of thirst. Very little escaped her hungry clutches. What did escape dribbled down her chin, to splash on her breasts. "Yumm, you actually taste better then before, Naruto-kun." She looks down to her breasts and sees a large glob dripping off her harden left nipple. Using her fingers she scoops up the liquid and sucks her fingers, savoring the taste.

Before she can move, Naruto lifts her up from behind, completely naked, pressing his chest to her back, while reaching around to cup both of her breasts. He charges a swirl of chakra like his Rasengan's first stage between his fingers as he gently pinches and twirls her nipples. Hinata arches her neck back and reaches over her head to grip her lover's hair while he bites down on her neck, erection back again in full force. It wasn't even like he had even just ejaculated.

Removing his right hand from her breasts, he slips it between the hem of her pants and panties to feel her sweltering core. Slowly rubbing her slit and clit. Hinata gasps and digs her nails into Naruto's scalp, urging him on, while feeling the pole sliding between her legs through the material of her pants."Tell me what you want princesses. Do you want me to eat you pussy and fuck you until you can't walk? Do you want me to cum in you, so you can feel my seed dripping down your legs?" he whispers into her ear through her long tresses of hair.

"Oh god yes! Please love. Its been so long since I've had you inside me. I want to feel your tongue and cock in me. Please master, fuck your servant's pussy and cum inside me. Make me pregnant with your child."

Smirking, Naruto unbuttons her pants with his left hand while still stroking her lips with his fingers. She moans in frustration because he removed his hand from her breast, but thrusts into the hand in her pants. Moving back slightly, Naruto pulls her pants to her ankles and makes her bend at the waist. Ass exposed to the air, he moves to her openings. Taking a deep breath of her musky scent, he licks from clit to rectum. Hinata's eyes widen in shock and grabs onto the same tree she pinned Naruto to. Naruto continues the slow torture, then suddenly thrusts his tongue deep into her pussy, using his tongue like a roto-rooter filled with chakra to hit the sensitive inner walls. Reaching around her legs, he massages her clit with thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling slightly. He uses his furry tail to stroke her hardened nipples, like any lover would do with a furred glove. After a couple minutes of this, he stands up behind her and slides his penis over her outer folds teasing her and making her thrust backward into him in an attempt to force entrance. "Not yet, princesses I'm not done with you yet."

Flipping her around and upside down, at the same time somehow removing both her shoes and the rest of her clothing. Naruto positions Hinata in a standing 69 position and begins to attack her pussy with his mouth again. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he latches down with his lips at the base and sucking it further into his mouth. Slightly biting it to keep it in place, but not hard enough to hurt, he charges a very powerful burst of chakra into his tongue and lips. Flicking his tongue over the head of her clit drives her crazy. "I'm gonna cum, Naruto-sama." she squeeks out from around the cock she took back into her mouth. Knowing she's close, Naruto slides his first two fingers into the fire snatch he is devouring and slips his pinky into her ass hole.

With her breasts in her face, she slides his cock in the valley as she screams out, "OH GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M CUMMING! I'M CCCUUUMMMIIINNNGGG" The orgasm hits her so hard she passes out. Swinging limp in his arms Naruto continues to lap up her sweet, sticky honey. Lifting off into the air to prevent her from falling and hurting her, Naruto floats horizontally and gently lays her onto her back.

Releasing her from his grasp, he moves to her face to place gentle kisses on her eyes and neck. He positions himself between her legs while holding himself up with his elbows. "Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, wake up beautiful. I know we aren't done yet." Eyes fluttering open, she smiles an angelic smile and reaches between them to guide the throbbing cock to her entrance. "Please Naruto-kun. I want you inside me."

"Your wish is my command princesses" With that he slide his rod deep into her hole in one thrust. Both throw their heads back and moan in pleasure. "You are so tight Hinata-chan."

Rapping her legs around his waist she responds between moans and grunts, "No its just that your so big."

Moving her legs onto his shoulders to get a deeper penetration. Naruto begins a slow deep thrusting in and out of his companion. She reaches up and grabs his head to smash their mouths together in a soul cleansing kiss. Deciding to get a little adventurous Naruto once again brings his tail into play by slipping it into her rectum like another penis. "YES! YES! GIVE ME MORE!"

"Harder. Fuck me harder" Naruto complies and within a few minutes Hinata is cumming again. "MORE! MORE! I KNOW YOU CAANN DOO BETTER! FUCK ME DAMNIT!" Hinata's screams and moans can be heard all throughout the clearing. Several positions later Naruto is taking her from behind, pounding into her pussy with reckless abandon, tail forgotten.

"I'M CUMMING HINATA! I"M CUMMING!" Naruto groans out in a load voice. "SO AM I! NARUTO CUM IN ME. I WANT YOU TO CUM IN MEEEE!" With one final thrust Naruto slams home releasing his seed into this beautiful woman causing her to go far over the edge as well. Both collapse to the ground in blissful unconsciousness still joined together.

Groaning they come to. Neither knew how long they where out but they didn't care at all. Kissing her shoulder Naruto whispers in her ear, "Let's get dressed and get to my hotel room. I want to get cleaned up and we can go some more." Nodding her agreement, both separate and begin to dress and leave.

Unknown to the two lovers, Anko and the other kunoichi that followed the pair, came out of hiding. All where flustered with very damp crotches. A couple had almost started masturbating to the two-sum that just left.

"WOW. It's always the quiet ones isn't it. Well bitches I don't know about you but I'm going to go get fucked now. Later." Anko left in a shushin. The others moving off to go find some way to release themselves.

That night the sounds of moaning and screaming where heard all throughout the Hidden Leaf Village, even through sound proofed walls.

**A/N: I wanted to say thanks to everyone that has been reading this story so far. I have received almost unanimous praise for this story and it makes an author feel realy good. So thanks once again. **

**To many that are wandering, yes this will be a harem fic but not just for Naruto, but a few others as well.**

**To ChronoMitsurugi: Yes Hinata will be part of it, but so will several others. THERE WILL BE ABLOSLUTLY NO SAKURA pairing. I can't stand that pink-haired bitch. She would turn on him at a drop of the hat for Sasuke. Of course I turned him into a perv, but he's a perv with style no where near like his teachers. Naruto actualy will be getting laid a lot. Sorry, but there will be ninja that come with him. I have my reasons. Both groups will be bouncing between the two planets for what i have planned but there is a good reason for that but it won't be taking place until a ways down the road.**

** TO Raidentensho: Yes Tsunade will be included but once again I have my reasons for it. She will also be comming with him to earth. Besides I'm kinda a MILF lover and she will not be staying in her 'Grandma' state all that long. I mean come on, who doesn't love those huge tits of her's. I know I do but I digress. Anyway who else would she be with? Jiraiya is dead, I wouldn't subject her to Roshi... she'd kill him in about 5 minutes. Ox King, not a snowballs chance in hell. any of the other Zwarriors, sorry can't see it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 9: To the village with love**

**The Next Day-**

A knocking came to the hotel room door. Ignoring the pounding, Naruto turned over and hugs Hinata from behind. Feeling her nude form press against him starts the normal early morning reaction to take place. Placing light kisses on her neck and ears the blond Saiyan whispers, "Good morning princesses."

"MMM. Naruto-kun, someone's at the door and they're knocking again. I'm still tired from last night. Could you get them to go away?"

Signing Naruto gets out of bed to find his boxers and maybe kill whomever had the balls to wake him up. The knocking was getting loader and more insistent then before. He hears a voice he really doesn't want to hear this early in the morning. "NARUTO! Get your ass out of bed before I break down this door and drag you out myself!"

_"Great. Sakura. Just what I wanted to wake up to." _he thinks. "Keep your panties on, I'm commin." Naruto opens the door not really caring that he is only in his boxers, "What? I'm not in the mood to be disturbed right now."

Sakura looked at the blond god standing in the doorway and her mind froze. Seeing his shirtless hard muscled chest was a complete shock to her. To her he looked like a cross between a track star and a body builder with almost zero body fat at all. Her eyes drifted down his body to the bulge in the front of his boxers and she couldn't contain herself for much longer.Blood slowly started to leak from her nose. _"Oh my God! Is that a club he's packing? That can't be real can it?" _The pinkette was in such a state of shock that she couldn't form words until Naruto finally spoke again in an annoyed tone. "Sakura, what do you want?"

"You... I m-mean, Tsunade-sama wants to see... muscles... I mean you in her office nude... grr I mean now. She said that there are some things she wants to cover with you about the recent treaties you set in motion."

"Oh, well tell her I'll be there in a few. I need to shower and get dressed. I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Later." Shutting the door he didn't notice the perverted giggle escaping his ex-teammate as she wiped the blood from her nose and left the hotel grounds in a daze.

"Do you really have to go Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked having heard the whole conversation. She really didn't want to get out of bed. She actually wanted him to crawl back in with her and make her scream his name some more. Blushing a little as she felt a trickle of excitement spread to her slightly abused sex, she waited for his response.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I really don't want to, but I got to make sure everything is set before we leave." pausing as he gets a fresh pair of cloths from a storage scroll, he then continues, "Besides, I want to let her know that I'm almost done with your clans new seal. I promised both you and Neji that I would get rid of it when I was Hokage. I won't be Hokage but that doesn't mean I won't still uphold my word."

Hinata sighs as she gets out of bed at the sound of the shower turning on. Evil thoughts running through her mind she quickly joins the multi-hair-colored Saiyan in the shower for a quick wash or romp whichever came first.

A little bit later the two-sum leaves the confines of the hotel room just to run into Neji looking for the dark haired heiress. Neji narrowed his pale eyes at the blond and said, "There you are Hinata-sama. Your father was getting concerned when you did not return home last night. He sent me out to find you. Please come along." Hinata scowled a little, but made no move to join her cousin. Naruto kissed her cheek and told her to go on but not to take any crap. Nodding, the two cousins left to attend to clan business.

Neji and Hinata made their way to the Hyuuga clan compound. Upon entering she noticed her father standing in the doorway to the main house. "Where have you been Hinata? Why didn't you come home last night?"

"I was out with a friend I haven't seen in quite some time." she said not willing to say anything more.

"Who?" was his annoyed response. Hiashi's eyes started to take in his daughter's condition. She was more confident then he had ever seen her before. She seem to exude … strength. He had only seen this from her a few other times. Once was when the clan council tried to force her into an arranged marriage. The other was when she started training with Tsunade after getting caught trying to leave to find the Uzumaki boy. Hinata was not going to be bullied or intimidated by anyone.

"Naruto" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"What? You where out with Uzumaki? He has dishonored this village and our clan. You are forbidden from seeing him again."

"NO! He saved this village more times then I can count. If anyone has been dishonored it is him. You people pissed on every sacrifice he ever made. I am an adult now father. I go where I want and see who I want. If you don't like it, that's to damn bad. I'm going to go train now. If you will excuse me." She walked away from her shocked father and headed towards the training grounds.

**Back with Naruto-**

Naruto continued to walk down the street after parting ways with the Hyuuga cousins. He started noticing the different reactions he was getting. Most of the women that he saw had blushes on their cheeks and where looking at him like Ero-Sennin did when he used to visit the female bathhouses. The men had looks of annoyance but still held respect. The children held pure hero-worship for him. All in all the majority of people he saw radiated thanks and admiration for saving them from the 'Cooler Monster'.

Of course for every good thing that happens to Naruto in his home village there are still those that will never except him. Coming around a corner, Naruto noticed a large group of villagers impeding his way. "What are you still doing here demon." "Weren't you banished?" "If you had never been born then the village wouldn't be in this mess now. Just leave." "Why won't you just die and leave us in piece?" "No one wants you here." came the different shouts of the angry mob moving towards the young man, thinking that they could drive him out or kill him.

Shaking his head at the gathered people, "Things never change." Sigh. "Oh well." he mumbled to himself. Raising his voice so everyone gathered could hear him "Listen to me you ungrateful pieces of shit, I am not a demon! The Kyuubi is dead and gone. If it wasn't for me, you FUCKS would have died that night twenty years ago! If it wasn't for me then Akatsuki would have concurred the world and Madara would have brought back the Juubi, thus enslaving all of you. Lastly, if it wasn't for me none of you piss-ants would even be alive right now because Cooler or his men would have eradicated this planet. You want to hate me? Fine, hate me. I don't give a fuck!" His voice taking on a deadly quality as he continues, "But if you attack me like you did when I was a child, I _will_ kill you. I am NOT your whipping boy. Get the fuck over it and move on." With all that said Naruto lifts himself into the air about fifty feet above them all and casually floats forward to his original destination.

The crowd mumbled that he wouldn't get away with his threats and insults, but couldn't do anything seeing as he was so high off the ground. The group dispersed when various Anbu and other ninja showed up.

Naruto decided to have a little bit of fun by surprising the blond Hokage. Using the instant transmission technique, said blond appeared in Tsunade's office without her knowing he was there just to catch her sleeping on her desk.

Face-palming, Naruto got a wicked idea. Scanning the room he noticed there were currently no guards around. _"Perfect"_ Carefully using his telekinetic skills he began to undo the cloth that rapped around the blond Hokage's waist. He knew that this one piece of cloth was the only thing that held her outfit together. Ero-sennin had made sure to inform him of this little fact during their training trip so many years ago. After the rap was undone, he carefully arranged it to look like it had fallen on the floor. Naruto then motioned the two flaps that concealed her chest from view to slightly part.

Walking over to the door, he quietly opened it and stuck his head out to check for anyone in the area. Noticing Shizune sitting at her desk doing her normal paperwork, he closed the door again and disappeared from the office, just to reappear down the hall from Shizune. Walking casually up to the brunette he said, "Hey Shizune-neechan. Sakura told me that Baa-chan wanted to see me. I'll talk to you later."

Not really paying attention to the familiar voice Shizune just waved him by and said, "Ok, Naruto-kun. See you later."

"HEY BAA-CHAN! You wanted to see me!" Naruto shouted as he flung the office door open with a load bang.

Tsunade jumped to her feet due to the load noise that woke her from her nap. Not realizing that her top had come open, she grabbed a paper weight and threw it at the offending voice. Naruto for his part in the whole thing just stared wide eyed. He knew Tsunade had a great rack, anyone with half a brain would know that, but the actual sight of those two gorgeous globes was enough to make him understand why Jiraiya would willingly try to peek on her, knowing full well that death and dismemberment would be his reward. Blood erupted from his nose at the same time the flung paper weight smashed into his forehead. Tsunade was a little shocked at seeing her favorite blond go flying back with blood coming out of his nose. She didn't notice that the projectile had shattered into tiny bits upon impact. The scene actually made her panic, still not realizing that her top was now fully open.

Rushing to the downed blond's side, she bent over just when he was coming back to the world of the living. "Damn Tsunade. I understand why Ero-sennin was always trying to perv on you." The Lady Hokage didn't really understand what her young friend was talking about until she felt a breeze where there should not have been one. Her nipples where hardening from the warm breath of the Saiyan laying on his back. Jumping away from Naruto quickly, her face so red it would have made the twelve year old version of Hinata pale in comparison, Tsunade grabbed her top together while trying to locate her body rap.

Naruto chuckled as he got off the floorboards, acting like nothing had happened. "Well, you wanted me, so here I am. What's up?" a slight bit of innuendo lacing his voice.

Tsunade had finally located her rap and secured it and her top. Still red faced she stuttered out "W-what? Oh N-Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Sakura came by this morning and woke me up. She said you wanted to see me about the treaties or something. Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of a few things before I got here." Inwardly he relished the morning water sports he and Hinata had participated in once she came into the shower.

Tsunade's voice brought him back to reality, "That was at least three hours ago!" finally back to normal and seated. Tsunade continued just like Naruto hadn't seen her globular pleasures, "Naruto what the hell where you doing that took three hours for you to get here?"

Smirking with a devilish glint in his eyes, Naruto said, "Are you sure you want to know? I don't normally kiss and tell but for you _Hokage-sama, _I might make an exception." Tsunade sputtered out that she really didn't want to know and continued with the meeting.

They spoke at length about what he had done. She asked why he even bothered with getting the village back on it's feet after what they had done to him. Naruto for his part just chuckled and told her there are still people in this hell hole that he cares about. He didn't want them to suffer because of the ignorance of a minority. "Besides it was fun stripping that damn council of power. I don't know how you or Jiji could deal with them for so long."

Just when he made that comment the two local busy bodies known commonly as Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado came bursting into the room without knocking, not even noticing that Naruto was in the room. _"Damn, I knew I forgot something"_ thought Naruto remembering he didn't put up the security seals. _"Oh well. This should be good."_

"Tsunade, what are you going to do to change these treaty stipulations? The council will not stand for this outrage. Everything that monster has done should be considered illegal and voided. You can not allow this farce to happen. _We_ will not allow this to happen." Koharu said as she was walking into the room.

Tsunade smiled like a shark when she noticed Naruto was floating on the ceiling above their heads, with a devilish grin on his face. She then, a little to sweetly, replied, "Koharu, Homura how... nice to see you this morning. I am not going to do anything about what Naruto has done. He's the one that you two need to talk to. If the reports that I received last night where any indication of things, there isn't anything _any _of us can do. The Daimyo's seal was on all the correct forms, and he also sent written orders stating if any among the population has an issue with it, they can take it up with him when he arrives in a few days. Is that all? I'm in the middle of a meeting here."

"What meeting? There isn't anyone in this room except for us. We would have sensed someone else here" Homura replied.

"That would be me she's talking about," replied Naruto from behind the two old assholes.

Jumping and spinning around with kunai in hand, both where in a sever state of shock to find the blond Saiyan standing behind them with a predator's grin on his face. Narrowing her eyes Koharu said, "YOU! What have you done to this village? Everything that has happened is all your fault! DIE!" With that said she lunged at the man in front of her. Naruto just stood there like nothing was happening. He caught her wrist like she was a young child. Reaching over with his free hand, Naruto took the kunai from the old woman. "Isn't it illegal to brandish a weapon in the Hokage's office without direct orders or is this a case of attempted murder? I believe that both of you are now facing charges that will either get you both executed or banished for the rest of you natural lives. What do you think Tsunade?"

"I do believe that you are correct. Would you like to press charges?"

"Naw, they ain't worth it. Besides, it's not like the old bag could have hurt me anyway." Naruto released Koharu's wrist and continued, "I will not be making any changes to the treaties. The Fire Lord asked me the same thing. I told him the same thing I told you, Baa-chan, I have people here I care about. I don't want them to suffer for the crimes of a few ignorant individuals. I also don't want all the hard work that so many fought and died for to be thrown away for the same reason. I suggest that you two", pointing at the 'advisers' "get used to the corrected system. Neither of you are ninja anymore, which makes you civilians again. You will no longer have a place in the running of this village. Get out and don't bother us again." He ended his statement by powering up a fair amount of his killing intent. Of course this was more then anyone in the room had ever felt before, outside of the memories of the Kyuubi attack that is. Both soiled themselves and made a hasty retreat out of the room.

Both of the remaining individuals just laughed while Naruto closed the door to the office and applied the security seals. "I've got a question, if Kakashi is going to become Hokage, what are you gonna do Baa-chan?"

"Well, with Iruka being engaged to Shizune and Anko, I figured I would stay in the village for a little bit. At least until they've finally gotten things in order. Then I planned to go on a long vacation, one involving a lot of casinos and saki. I thought I'd come back once I had my fill. Don't worry, I learned my lesson about dealing with debts."

Naruto quickly got over the shock of Iruka and two hot kunoichi being in a relationship like that. Seeing a golden opportunity he asked "Why don't all of you come with me then?" Thinking it wasn't a bad option and actually interested in the idea of seeing space, Tsunade agreed. "Sure, why not. So, you've actually decided you won't be staying around?" she asked with a mixture of excitement and sadness.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, this place isn't my home anymore. Yeah, there are some here that I'll miss but not to many. Hell, I had to deal with a mob before I even got here to-" "WHAT! You had to deal with a mob? What the fuck is wrong with those people?" Tsunade interrupted.

Waving it off like nothing happened, Naruto said, "Don't worry about it baa-chan. With the number of clones I have running all over the place they'll get whats coming to them. I still want everyone to think that I'm still considering staying. I have some plans that will be hilarious once they are done."

"Like what brat?" eyebrow twitching slightly due to the 'baa-chan' comment and the look of pure mischief plastered on the face of the man sitting in front of her.

"I was getting to that," his smile grew as he continues, "I've got to finish the new seal that I'm making for the Hyuuga clan. Oh, by the way, Hinata is coming with us as well, Won't that piss off the village? With Iruka-sensei engaged to nee-chan and crazy snake lady, it'll save me a trip asking them if they want to come too. The Ichiraku's might be coming too, but I don't think Techui really wants to leave. Oh, you might want to ignore the reports of pranks for the next few days. No one will be able to pin them on me but most will be pointing a finger my way. Anyway, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Bushy-brows just found one of my clones and is begging me to train him."

"No Naruto, that'll be all for now. When are we leaving? I'll be sure to give Shizune and the others time to pack."

"In a few days. I want to get everything set up. Well, got to go. Got things to do." standing up and making for the door, Naruto turns back to the woman at the desk, "Before I go," hand already on the door nob, "you have great breasts. Thanks for the show." Before anything could be said or thrown Naruto bolts from the chamber, leaving a flushed and slightly turned on Hokage sitting there flabbergasted.

For the next several days our Saiyan hero did just what he said he was going to do. He completed the seal for the Hyuuga, much to Hiashi's surprise. Naruto had finished that on the third day he was back in the village. Got to love shadow clones and being the best stealth expert in the village. Come on, the guy wore 'here I am, kill me now orange' for most of his life. He had to be good at stealth just to get away with all of his pranks.

The Council of Elders where against the change of course but didn't really have a choice in the matter since Naruto already placed the new seals on everyone but Hinata and removed all the old seals from the other members of the clan during the same meeting. To make sure that the 'caged-bird seal' could never be reapplied, he had made the new ones tamper resistant and fatal to anyone that tried to remove them, and built into the seal itself was a seal that removed the knowledge of how to make or use the curse seal. As an extra precaution, Naruto removed all the information and implements used to make the cursed seal.

On to the pranks; He went back to the Hyuuga compound that same night for a prank to remember. He took all the underwear from the clan, dyed the garments a bright orange and spread them through out the village. Interesting note about the Hyuuga clan, almost all of them are perverts. The amount of vibrators and other sexually perverse and kinky things Naruto found on that raid was mindbogglingly. Among them where at least twenty butt plugs and ball gags, mostly found in the male quarters. EWW. At least fifteen latex domination outfits, and about 200 complete copies of the Icha Icha series. Their embarrassment was of monumental proportions when all of this 'equipment' was found and reveled to the public. To add insult to injury, Naruto also super glued dark sun glasses to the elders' faces along with blind walking canes to their hands.

The Anbu got a paint/feather bomb attack to their headquarters. Watching the elite killing unit trying to locate their suspected prankster was hilarious. The village's opinion of the Anbu Corp dropped a lot after that one. Naruto then went on to remove all of the deer the Nara had. They where found the next day spread all over the village marked and colored by cut selections. To say that was 'troublesome' would be an understatement.

The Inuzuka found themselves with poodle-fur-cut dogs. On a side note he had mixed a special aphrodisiac that made all the females of the clan hyper-sexually excited but left all the male members impotent. There where several men admitted to the hospital when they couldn't perform for their wives or girlfriends. He also attached seals to the shower heads in the compound that sprayed a fine but strong feline pheromone that attracted the entire population of cats to the once feline free compound. Poor bastards had claw marks all over themselves due to Tora. Naruto didn't expect that damn cat to still be alive and kicking after all this time but got a good laugh when he saw Kiba getting face humped by the Daiyo's wife's cat.

Naruto also made a run on the Academy. He rigged all of the instructor's, except for Iruka of course, desks and lockers with urine bombs, the urine taken from the Inuzuka kennels of course. Adding to the chaos, he added apples that contained glitter bombs, changed all of the grades for the students and added a couple of dead skunks, hidden by a variant of Jiraiya's cloaking jutsu, to the teacher's lounge. The smell was so bad that the Headmaster had to shut down the school until a crew of Hyuuga could locate the dead animals.

For the Akimichi's, Naruto went kind of easy on them. They had not been his strongest supporters but hadn't really treated him poorly either. All he did was place Vaseline on the toilet seats and took their canned foods and made a three dimensional picture of the Kyuubi. Not to bad actually compared to what he did to others. The ones that had been even slightly nice to Naruto as a boy did not receive any type of punishment but the others, well let's just say they where not happy.

Even though the Uchiha clan's compound had been destroyed in Cooler's attack, Naruto made sure to make some changes to the grounds. He had gone to Suna and gotten Gaara for this prank. After explaining what he wanted Naruto got Gaara to create two statues, one of Sasuke bent over a bed with his pants down around his ankles and the other of Orochimaru walking towards him with a lust filled expression on his face.

The week went well, getting a lot of laughs from those not pranked and a lot of tears from those who where on the receiving end of said pranks. On the day before the Fire Lord was set to arrive, Naruto pulled one of the best pranks he has ever done. Gathered in the council chambers where the entire civilian council. They had been meeting over the last several days to come up with some way to stop the changes Naruto had gotten set up. They pored over the laws, trying to find something, anything to stop this. So caught up in the exercise of futility, they didn't notice the slight change in the air. Smeared to all of their seats was a compound that mimicked the mating pheromones of the super skunk found in the Forest of Death. Using his clones, Naruto had gathered the smelly vicious bastards and teleported them into the chamber without anyone noticing until the smell hit them. The beasts became very sexually aggressive, attacking the members. They were sprayed by the skunks and had skunk sperm smeared all over their bodies from head to toe. Why didn't they just leave the room you may ask, simple Naruto had sealed the doors and windows shut. The seals remained active for thirty minutes and then disintegrated leaving no trace.

While all of this was happening, Naruto was having fun. He hung out with his friends and trained. Naruto had gone and found Lee shortly after the bowl hair cut ninja had found his clone, Naruto taught his friend the basics of using ki. Lee was a quick study and it only took him a day to be able to draw it out correctly, two to use ki blasts and waves. By the time Naruto was ready to leave Lee was able to fly slightly. Naruto also made sure that Lee understood that no one was allowed to learn this except for Gai. The only time they were allowed to pass this knowledge on was in the event they found people willing to work as hard if not harder then the two-sum. He also made it a stipulation that these new powers were not to be used unless there was absolutely no other choice or if another alien invaded the planet.

Various different people had accused Naruto during the week of terror as being the cause of the pranks but none could prove it. Naruto was always with someone when the pranks went down. Either Hinata, Tsunade or his other friends. He always had a perfect alibi. Of course it wasn't like he really cared if he was caught or not.

The Fire Lord arrived and set all the proclamation into law. A few of the dumber councilors spoke out against the changes and where rewarded with a trip to the Daimyo's prison. Naruto just shook his head at the whole scene. The elections where a quick affair.

After the meetings with the council the Fire Lord wanted to meet with Tsunade and her successor. He had assumed that it would be Naruto but was told that it was going to be Kakashi. He was saddened but excepted the proclamation. He still invited Naruto along for the meeting, which he respectfully declined telling the powerful man that he would be leaving the village soon to go to earth to be with family. The man couldn't blame him for wanting to get to know people from his race.

The day Naruto was going to leave was a quiet affair to start. He had unsealed Cooler's ship and had several clones setting up the ship for flight. "Well it's been great" he said walking toward the gate with his companions in tow. The town had heard the announcement the Hokage was leaving with the 'demon' and many had gathered to bid her farewell and him good riddance. All of Naruto's friends where gathered. The girls cried and hugged him, wishing him the best at his new home. The guys shook hands and wished him the best as well.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi and placed the Hokage hat on his head, told Iruka, Shizune, Anko and Hinata to 'c'mon'. The group followed Naruto out of the village gates. Once they were out of the village they saw Naruto and Fukasaku standing in front of Cooler's spaceship talking to a clone. "Is it all set-up?" he asks the clone. "Set and ready for deployment, Boss" responded the clone. "Good, activate it when we take off" Naruto says rubbing his hands together wearing a mischievous smirk. "Aye Aye Captain" says the clone as he salutes Naruto and runs off back toward the village gates.

"What's that about" asks Tsunade walking up.

"Oh nothing" Naruto answers. He then turns to Fukasaku "Hey Pa, take this" he then handed him a Hirashin kunai. "I don't use the technique much anymore but the kunai still works great as a spot marker for my Instant Transmission"

"Okay, until next time, Naruto-chan" says the old toad as he disappears in a poof of smoke. Naruto turns to the group. "Well let's go" he says walking on the ship. They follow after him and the ship's hatch closes once everyone is on board and strapped in.

**Back in the Village-**

As the villagers watch the ship take off from the gates, the clone Naruto left behind forms a ram seal and dispels himself. Once the ship was several hundred feet in the air, a series of explosions are heard. Well these weren't normal explosions that might lead one to believe the village was under attack. Nope, these explosions where from the multitude of paint tags Naruto and his clones had set up over the last week. The entire village was now covered in bright 'kill me' orange paint. No one got away. The only places that where spared was Ichiraku Ramen, the Hokage tower and monument, and the inside of the hospital, well except for Sasuke's room. He got purple paint. The stupid bastard was stuck in traction covered from head to toe in a full body cast. Naruto had also rigged the TV to play only Lamb Chop's Sing Along's song _'This is the song that never ends' _ and couldn't be shut off.

Kakashi wiped the paint off his face and looked back towards the Hokage monument just to see several changes. The most glaring one was a statue of Naruto standing tall over the entire mountain with his hand in the air and a rasenshuriken above that. He was dressed in his sage battle cloak and scroll hanging off his waist. The next thing he noticed was the Faces of the Past Hokages. The First had his hands over his mouth the Second had his hands over his ears and the Third had his hands over his eyes. The Fourth Hokage held out a finger with what looked like a booger on the end, smiling like a loon. Tsunade's face had her with one eyelid pulled down and flipping the bird to the whole village.

Kakashi lost it and just started to laugh his ass off. Everyone looked where he was facing and saw the same thing. "Damn that boy knows how to go out in style." came the comment from Teuchi.

Kakashi just shook his head and walked into the tower. Making his way to the desk, he noticed a tri-prong kunai and a letter.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_ I want to thank you for everything you did for me, even though it wasn't all that much. You did teach me some important things. Don't let the pain from the past consume you. Live for today and live for those that are precious to you or you will loose them and compound your pain. Run our home like Father would have if the Fox hadn't come. Make everyone proud. If you ever get into a situation that you truly need my help I will be there. I don't use Father's technique anymore but it helps me lock on for my Instant Transmission better that's why I left the kunai. Have Sakura use her slugs to contact Baa-chan and she will let me know what's going on. Oh Baa-chan says have fun with the paper work.._

_ Your student and friend,_

_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

A tear slid down his cheek and Kakashi promised himself and his former student that he would make everyone proud of him. Then the secretary knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama I have your paper work ready for you." She brought in stack after stack of paper work. All the back log that Tsunade didn't do for the week. By the time everything was in the office there was barely any room for him to move. He only had one thing to say about this, "Son. Of. A. Bitch!"

**CHAPTER END**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: The New Z Warrior**

A/N: This story is adapted from the story Naruto Universe with permission from Unkoman.

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 10: What do you mean? You die and I was sick.**

**Earth-**

Breaking through the atmosphere came a large circular ship with what looked like multiple yellow half-moon protrusions lining the circumference of the craft. Landing gear extended to allow a stable platform, while thrusters where kicking up a massive cloud of dust as it touched down. Almost ironically this was close to the same location the ship's twin had landed about one month ago. After settling, the hatch opened with a hiss of released atmosphere and a ramp descended to the ground.

Walking down the ramp we find our hero and his fellow ninja. "Well that was an interesting trip, right guys?" Naruto exclaimed as he touched the earth for the first time and looked around. Making several shadow clones he directed them to get to work sealing the ship. While the mini army was at work the gathered passengers began to look around the new planet with wonder. Naruto just chuckled and began to remember the trip and all that happened on the way.

**Flashback-**

"Space … the final frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship _Enterprise. _Our mission is to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life, new civilizations and to kick so many asses that no one will fuck with us ever again..."

"Stop screwing around brat! We need to get going and your weird commentary isn't helping us get there any faster." tick-mark appearing on a seated Tsunade's forehead. Naruto just chuckled and got back to plotting their course to Goku's home.

Orbiting around the planet, all the gathered ninja were on the bridge looking out the view port in awe of the sight before them, filling the screen was the moon. It was much larger and more beautiful than any of them had ever seen before. "Naruto-kun you have got to see this. The moon looks so big from here." Silence was Hinata's answer. When she turned around to find out why, she saw Naruto looking anywhere but at the large planetoid suspended in the view port with sweat freely running down his face. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" worry evident in her soft voice.

The blond Saiyan explained about the giant ape transformation that Saiyans go through when they see a full moon. "I'm having a hard time controlling the change..." a growl escaping from his throat. "It must be because of the unfiltered light and the close proximity to the moon." Another growl rumbled from his chest. "I really don't feel like dying and killing all of you right now, so please let's get going." With that said the ship broke orbit and began to accelerate out of the gravity well. Once the ship was at the minimum safe distance, Naruto locked in the coordinates and engaged the drive and the autopilot.

Sighing with relief, Naruto stood and made his way off the bridge. Before exiting he weekly stated, "We have about a month worth of travel. Damn slow clunky ships. I suggest you guys explore the ship some. I'm going to go meditate for about an hour or so..." a feral grin appeared on his tired face, "and then it's time to train." the expression quickly slipped back to the once strained look. "There is a map on the command chair for you guy." Without another word he left the room and made his way to the quarters he had picked out for Hinata and himself.

X.X.X

"Oi gaki, your hour is up!" exclaimed Tsunade as she barged into Naruto's room. "Let's see what you got..." Tsunade trailed off as she witnessed what she could only describe as the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

Floating in only his boxers, Naruto was in the lotus position with his eyes closed facing towards the entrance of his room, his tail wrapped around his waist like a furry orange belt. (**A/N: Yes I know it is supposed to be red but there is a reason for the color change that will come into play later**) He seemed completely at peace, but yet radiated a tremendous amount of power. The ex-Hokage just stared at Naruto's body. His strong toned arms lightly placed at his side with his knuckles facing each other with his fingers curled upwards and his thumbs touching lightly. His chest and arms looked like coiled springs containing explosive forces beyond her comprehension. Light breathing was the only sign that he was even alive. She saw the rock hard abs that protected his organs and wandered how he got so damn hot. Then her eyes looked a little below his waist, she saw what he was packing and almost lost it. Drool slipped from her parted lips and a trickle of blood leaked from her nose. Tsunade remained rooted to the spot, images of the blond god in front of her taking her in multiple ways.

Naruto opened his eyes and placed his feet under himself. He began to turn around to retrieve his clothing giving his fellow blond a long look at his sculpted back and tight firm butt. "You know, _Tsunade-chan,_ if you keep staring at me like that, I'll start thinking that Ero-sennin has come back from the dead. Of course, since you so graciously showed me yours back in your office, I guess I can show you mine... If you really want me to, that is." A small smile playing on his lips away from her view. He said all of this with just the right amount of seduction and what seemed to be lust dripping from his words. "Maybe I should start calling you 'Ero-Hime' from now on, eh."

Immediately the busty woman collected herself. Blushing furiously, she responds with a stutter that would have made Hinata proud, "T-that's a-alright N-naruto-kun. W-we b-b-better b-be g-getting going. The o-others a-are w-waiting f-for us i-in the g-g-gym." _"Oh my god! Did I just stutter like a school girl?" _

Tsunade quickly turned around and left the room without another word. Echoing in the background was the sound of Naruto's laughter for all to hear and wonder what would cause the Saiyan so much mirth.

About ten minutes after Tsunade's eventful meeting with the man she was lusting after, Naruto enters the training area sans his armor and weapon pouches. "Hello ladies... oh and Iruka-sensei too. Hehehe." Iruka just glared at his one time student. "It is now time for you five to learn the fine art of 'ki' control."

"Why do we have to learn that? Isn't our ninjutsu going to be sufficient enough? Aren't we going somewhere that is going to be peaceful? Besides, I really don't like that evil grin you're showing everyone, Naruto. " commented Iruka. He knew that grin. It was the same one the he had seen so many times before … right before 'The Prankster King' did something that, well let's not mention that at this time.

"Well to answer your questions in order; you five are going to be learning this because this is the way that most of the population of the universe fights. No, ninjutsu will not be enough. Even for you _Dolphin" _This elicited shocked looks from Tsunade, Iruka and Shizune. Naruto continued as if nothing important was said. "In case you forgot, Cooler was wiping the floor with Konoha's forces before I got there. So yes you will be learning how to do this. Yes, we are going somewhere peaceful, but that doesn't mean that there won't be further threats that might pop up. Both Freeza and Cooler's men are still out there. It also doesn't help matters that Goku has made his share of enemies on Earth. He's family, and I WILL be backing him up no matter what happens. As for my 'evil grin' as you called it. Well, I get to teach you something for a change sensei, but I'm not going to bore you to death with long winded lectures that really serve no practical purpose." Iruka glared daggers at his friend while the others just chuckled at their new teacher's antics.

"Oh I wouldn't laugh too much if I were you ladies. Iruka-sensei may be long winded and boring, but I'm a brutal taskmaster and when it comes to training... well, let's just say that you _will_ get this, even if I have to beat it into you." Naruto's voice took on a serious and deadly tone, "I will NOT allow any of you to die because you don't know how to fight correctly, besides this training will help you with your control. I went from have the worst control of my energies to probably one of the best by doing this." Everyone bristled at this, but Naruto continued like he didn't care what they thought… and he really didn't care. They were going to do this even if they didn't want to.

With all that said Naruto began his explanation on how to separate their ki and chi energies. He then explained how to draw the energies out. Naruto directed everyone to take a seat on the mats around him. He told them the best way to do this was to concentrate on their chakra, allowing it to flow normally and then feel the two parts that make up the energy. "Once you can feel the different energies, then you have to separate them and get the feeling for both. After that, then you have to pull the physical side out. This is your ki. Feel it in the core of your being. You will feel it coming from your stomach area. It has a warm feeling to it. I'll demonstrate for you. Hinata-chan I want you to watch what I'm doing with your Byakugan please."

Nodding, she turned on her doujutsu and marveled at the sight before her. What she saw was interesting to say the least. Naruto's chakra coils where different than what she remembered seeing before. They were larger and more developed then she could ever imagine. She saw Naruto's chakra network light up like never before. His normal chakra looked like it had mutated into something beyond anything she thought was possible. It looked thick, massive and wild, but at the same time controlled and refined. Then she was in for an even bigger surprise, Naruto started to separate his energies pulling out his ki.

"I'm sure you all can feel the chakra coming off me right now and how I'm molding it. I'm going to start the separation now." With that said Naruto's chakra began to change. What was once a deep bluish-purple color now became a blinding bright goldish-orange. His energy skyrocketed so high that wind started to surround him and shocked the group. Hinata had to turn off her Byakugan because the energy was starting to hurt her eyes.

"What you're feeling and seeing right now is my physical energy. As you can tell it is a lot different than normal chakra. Now I'm going to show you chi, it's in a lot of ways the same as ki but it will feel cooler. Hinata-chan, I'm sorry if I hurt your eyes but can you please turn them back on to see this?" Hinata complied with the request and began viewing Naruto once again. Once again she became amazed by his energy. What was before a blinding light, now appeared like a cool fall breeze to the girl. She thought both energies where beautiful and powerful in their own way.

The rest of the group was completely amazed at what their friend had done. To most of them, this seemed impossible due to the way they had been taught and trained from the time they could mold chakra. Seeing Naruto separate his energy like this led to thoughts of how to employ this new idea. They had seen what he could do with his power while in the village and wondered what else he could do.

"Now that you all have a basic idea of what you're looking for, I want everyone to assume a meditative position… I don't care which one… that's up to you. Hinata-chan I want you to watch each of them and help them with separating and drawing out the correct energies please. This will help all of you learn this quicker than doing it alone. Once everyone gets a feel for ki, then I want you to work on feeling chi, after that then I will be fighting each of you one on one to judge what you need to work on for improving yourselves and your control."

Over the next few days the group worked hard on feeling their energies. Hinata helped each person in the group by telling them when she saw them start to separate the energies correctly. Tsunade and Shizune both got the process very quickly due to their impressive chakra control. Iruka and Anko both had the hardest time, but were determined to get this right. Naruto asked Hinata not to try it until everyone else had gotten the technique down correctly. His reasoning… after watching the others to see how it was done over and over again she should be able to do it just as fast if not faster than the medics. He was right of course. She got the process after only the first time of trying it out, making everyone jealous of the girl. Naruto just laughed and told them he had to figure the whole process out on his own … 'so quit bitchin and get back to work'. Of course this wasn't the only training he had them going through… oh no; after training their energies for at least three hours every day, Naruto then proceeded to work everyone's asses into the ground with exercises. Anko loved it. Hinata didn't mind at all. Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune all started to grumble because they had spent the majority of the last several years either teaching brats, behind a desk, or running a hospital. While these tasks were at times exhausting, none of them were that physically tiring.

"So who here knows the Shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto asked after the first week of training.

Naruto wasn't surprised to find that Tsunade knew it but the others didn't. After teaching everyone that didn't know the jutsu, he warned them to be careful about how many they made. When asked why they would need to learn this, he explained that what the clones learn so does the original. He also told them the clones would be used to help speed up their training or could have been used to do paper work. The former Hokage gapped at the blond and went off into a corner to pout and cry about all the wasted years she went through being Hokage and the 'thrice damned paperwork'. After calming down, Tsunade raised a fuss about this saying it could be dangerous for everyone to use this method. Naruto assured her that he was keeping a close eye on everyone and not to worry.

The ninja continued to learn to control their energies. With the help of their clones, the training not only increased their base chakra control but also increased their control of all their energies. Naruto also taught everyone how to fly and the ki wave and blast techniques. All this was done within the first two weeks of their trip.

Once everyone felt they had progressed to an acceptable level Naruto said it was time for sparring. Tsunade grinned like a cat that just swallowed the canary once she heard that. She wanted a bit of pay back for Naruto embarrassing her not only in her former office but when she went into his room to get him previously. It also didn't help her mood any that he had known the secret to paperwork this whole time and didn't tell her. When asked where he learned this from, he replied "Kakashi taught me about this when I was making my Rasenshuriken so long ago." Tsunade vowed then and there if she ever saw the cycloptic pervert again she was putting him through a wall just on principle.

**Konoha-**

Kakashi sat at his desk with several clones around him doing his paperwork while he read from his old Icha Icha. Man he wished Jaraiya hadn't died. He hadn't had any good new porn lately. All of a sudden he felt a cold chill go down his spine. Wondering what happened and why he felt like death was just outside his window; he shuddered, looked around, shrugged when he didn't feel any danger and went back to reading. He never knew that from that point forward he was in probably the worst danger of his life by a woman that wasn't even on the planet at this time.

**Back on the ship-**

Naruto and Tsunade stepped forward to face each other. Shizune was a little bit worried that these two could take this whole thing too far. Iruka was called to referee the fight. Hinata just sat patiently waiting for her turn and Anko… well she was bouncing around in anticipation. Not only did she get to see her former boss fight but she also got to see Naruto beat her. Oh she was going to enjoy this. Of course the next morning Iruka and Shizune would come to the training hall slightly more worn but sporting big smiles. Anko would be bounding around like a psycho chicken with its head cut off, but that's another story for later… maybe.

Tsunade stepped forward smirking and cracking her knuckles, "You ready to get your ass beat brat? It's payback time for all this crap you've put us through."

Chuckling while stretching and losing his muscles, Naruto just smiled and assumed his stance with a 'bring it' gesture.

The eldest member of the group made the opening attack. Running towards Naruto with her fist cocked back hoping to knock his block off. Naruto waited until the last second and caught her fist, shocking everyone in the room. "Baa-chan, you're going to have to do better than that. You're still using your chakra super-strength. Channel your ki instead. It will make your attacks stronger than normal."

Tsunade got over her initial shock and jumped back to get a bit of space. Nodding at the Saiyan's advice, she began to channel ki instead. She could feel the difference immediately. Her body felt stronger and slightly younger than it had felt in years. Of course it didn't hurt that Naruto had been a slave driver while training his fellow ninjas.

Using a burst of speed that shocked even her, Tsunade jumped as high as she would allow herself in the confined area and brought down a crushing ax kick to Naruto's left shoulder. The kick sailed through the teen's body like it wasn't even there. "Bushin? That's not possible. Naruto can't do a bushin." commented Iruka.

"That wasn't a bushin Iruka. That was an after image. It is made via pure speed. Even Bushy-brow and Bushier-brow sensei had problems fighting me when I used that." commented Naruto while Tsunade tried to sneak up behind him. She succeeded… well kind of. Her fist met the back of his head causing a puff of smoke to appear. "Damn him and his shadow clones!"

"Ah shadow clones… almost as good as the holy log." This brought a round of 'Amens' from the non-combatants.

Using the cloud of smoke as cover, Naruto launched a spinning kick to Tsunade's ribs. She blocked with her forearm but was thrown back into the wall with a crash. Never having been hit that hard before put the medic into shock until she saw a ki blast coming straight at her head, she quickly ducked under the blast and glared at her sparring partner. If it would have hit that glowing orb would have hurt like hell.

"Come on old woman. You have to do better than that. You're slow. Use your ki to speed up. If I wanted to I could have killed you by now. You were a ninja and the Hokage… I know you have to be better than that." Naruto taunted. "Or do you just want to see me in my boxers again. Will that motivate you?"

"Oh no you didn't, you little shit!" Tsunade launched herself at the grinning, laughing blond Saiyan.

"Did he just…"

"Yep! This…is… awesome!" came a snickering hyper voice.

"Do you think she's going to let him survive this little spar?"

"Even if she doesn't, Iruka-kun, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will be able to heal him… ouch… maybe. Hehe." came Shizune's nervous chuckle.

Hinata just sat in silence watching the fight going on in front of her. She could see that there was something more going on judging by the light blush that appeared on their comrade's face after hearing Naruto's comment about the boxers. She just lightly giggled at her boyfriend's taunting, but still put it to the back of her mind for consideration later.

Slowly Naruto and Tsunade started to speed up. Punches, kicks and ki blasts where exchanged between the two. Slowly they started to float into the air continuing to exchange attacks. Naruto was just grinning like a loon enjoying this fight. He had always wanted to fight with the ex-Hokage. He respected this woman. She had always treated him like a person and not like the beast that had been sealed in him so many years ago. He was proud of his comrades, but there was a special place in his heart for this woman, almost as special as his feelings for Hinata.

Naruto decided it was time to finish things up so he could move on to the next person. Naruto landed touching down lightly on the deck. Tsunade was still floating in the air and decided that she was putting him down for the count after seeing the amused look on her friends face. She shot up into the air and then forced her body to fall back down with a punishing ax kick chambered above her head, ready to unleash one of her patented taijutsu moves that has left so many opponents defeated.

Seeing what she had planned Naruto just stood there and took the kick to his left shoulder. What he didn't expect was the force that she had exerted once she brought down her kick. _'Yeah maybe that was a bad idea. I think she may have broken my collar bone. Fuck!' _Acting fast to prevent any further damage and to end the spar before anyone got seriously hurt, Naruto reached up and grabbed her leg with both hands, locking the knee into an extended position. He then stepped forward and clipped her left heal with his right foot, while using his right palm to slam a hard palm strike to the center of Tsunade's chest. Tsunade acted fast and grabbed Naruto's collar while falling backwards, resulting in Naruto falling on top of the medic and the two accidentally kissing each other.

"DAAAMN! You two gonna get it on in front of all of us? Gaki, are you sure Hinata here is ok with that?" Of course this came from Anko causing a slight frown to form on the Hyuuga's face.

The two jumped away from each other rather quickly, both with a deep blush adorning their faces. Well in Naruto's case it was a blush and a grim look of pain due to his hurt shoulder. Iruka signaled for them to stop before they could begin the fight anew. Both nodded to each other. Tsunade knew that Naruto won that spar, but she secretly enjoyed the kiss, accident or not.

Shizune went over to Tsunade and Hinata went to Naruto to check them for injuries. Once Naruto was healed and back to normal he continued with sparring each of his different friends. Several times he had to call them on not using their ki, but the others quickly got into the rhythm. Once everyone was done for the day, he began their assessments.

"Well done everyone". This statement brought smiles and a bit of pride to show on everyone's faces. "However there are some glaring issues that we need to work on. We'll start with Tsunade. Baa-chan: while you are very strong with and without using your chakra strength, you need to work more on your speed and flexibility. Also don't just charge in like a bull. We are ninja. We use misdirection as well as brute strength."

Tsunade grumble something along the lines of know it all gaki's that don't shut up.

"Iruka: very good with your strategies and traps. Just what I expected seeing as you've been hanging out with Anko". Anko whooped and smirked. "You also need to work on your speed, flexibility and stamina. For the love of Pete, you're engaged to two beautiful women. Please don't tell me that you make them do all the work." "Yeah pretty much, but we like it when he is so submissive." "Ignoring the mentally scarring comment, let's continue. Where Baa-chan has power, you have strategy, out dated and boring but still good."

Iruka grumbled in the same way that Tsunade did, but nodded his head in acknowledgement. Shizune just had a blush on her face from the sexual innuendos that where floating around. "Moving on to the next person; Shizune: while you did well with your evasive strategy, your lack of physical attacks could be a problem. You also need to work on your strength as well."

"Anko, hehe, well… to say the least you did very well. I guess being an active kunoichi out in the field has kept you sharp. There are a few things that you need to work on; power and speed can be improved, however the most glaring thing is that you rely too much on your snake jutsu. Now before you say anything… I'm not saying to stop using them… I'm saying that you need to not rely on them so much." Naruto chuckled and moved his head to the side to avoid the kunai thrown his way.

"Lastly Hinata-chan. You did just as well as Anko. Your taijutsu is very good; however you rely on your Byakugan and your family's gentle fist too much. I know several techniques to disable both and your chakra strikes weren't very effective against me remember." Hinata looked down in shame. "Oh no you don't! You have nothing to be ashamed of Hime." Foxy smile lighting his face causing her and the others to grow in confidence.

"Now comes the fun part… the things that I'll be having you work on. Everyone will be getting gravity and restriction seals. What none of you knew was that I have both on me right now and never took them off while fighting you." Shocked looks covered all faces in the room. _'He was restricting himself that whole time? How strong are you Naruto?' _

"I want Hinata to work on using ki instead of chakra with your gentle fist. If I'm right then you would have a very deadly fighting style if you can make it work. Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan, I want both of you to work on changing you chakra scalpels to be used with ki. If you do it correctly then that may give you an attack like a sword. Iruka I want you to stop holding back and become the Anbu that you once were." Everyone's eyes were looking between Naruto and Iruka in pure shock.

Iruka sighed loudly. "How did you find out Naruto?"

Chuckling, "It wasn't that hard." Shrugging his shoulders he continues. "Who in their right mind would trust the heirs to so many clans to someone that was just a Chunin? Besides between my raids on Anbu headquarters, the Hokage tower, and the various clan compounds I found a lot of information on a lot of different people. I mean come on… you were one of the only people that could catch me when I pulled my pranks. Hahaha. Those were good time eh Iruka-sensei?" Iruka just chuckled at the memories.

"Anyway. You are all dismissed for the day, but be prepared to work just as hard tomorrow."

"Come on Shizune I want to study up on those med tanks and the other alien technology in sick bay." Nodding her acknowledgment they left to study the medical equipment. Hinata hurried over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and in a soft voice "We'll be talking later" and hurried to follow the two medics. Anko grabbed Iruka and left to find the mess hall to get something to eat. This left Naruto alone in the training room. Shrugging he created twenty shadow clones. Several went to set up special shielding seals to protect and reinforce the room to prevent damage.

After taking the necessary precautions, Naruto ordered his clones to power-up to Super Saiyan and his training began…

**Later that night**

An exhausted and bloody Naruto was making his way down the hall to his quarters for some well needed sleep. Entering the room, he proceeded to remove all of his clothing except for his boxers and crawled into bed. He was so tired and beat up that he didn't even bother with turning on the lights or checking to see whose room he had ended up in. The occupants of that room would be in for a very interesting morning to say the least.

"Good morning Shizune-san. Have you seen Naruto-kun? He didn't come back to our room last night."

"Good morning Hinata. No, I haven't seen Naruto yet this morning. Last time I saw him he had sealed himself in the training room with his clones. From the looks of things there he was beating on himself pretty hard. Hehehe. I was on my way to wake Tsunade-sama for breakfast and get an early start on checking over the medical equipment before we start training again. Do you want to come too?" Pausing in thought, she nodded and headed toward Tsunade's room with Shizune.

While inside said room, the two occupants were asleep, the male occupant lying on his back almost completely nude with the female laying on his chest. Said female was wearing a very shear, almost see through green night gown that hugged her curves and accentuated her assets in all the right places. Of course she also wasn't wearing any type of undergarments so the smell of a sexually stimulated woman was wafting through the air causing additional reactions to materialize. Damn Saiyans and their damn sensitive noses.

Tsunade was rubbing her crotch against Naruto's thigh while stroking his hardening cock through his boxers. This was eliciting moans from both parties. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Naruto sensing 'the unholy feminine wrath' directed at him, snapped open his eyes and jumped from the warm comfort of the bed. What he hadn't expected was his bed partner jumping as well. The result… once again the two ended up on the floor in a compromising position… only this time Naruto's erection was tenting his boxers while rubbing against Tsunade's nether lips. The classic 'do you expect me to believe that you fell and she just happened to fall on top of your dick' excuse was the closest way to describe the scene in front of the two stunned females standing in the doorway.

"Tsunade, can you please get the hell off of my boyfriend? And you," pointing to the pale scared out of his mind blond, "had better have a damn good excuse for even being in here in the first place." Hinata's voice had taken on a too sweet tone; one that all men know instinctively will lead to a world of pain if answered incorrectly.

Tsunade and Naruto once again jumped apart from each other and this time they succeeded in separating themselves to different corners of the room. Too bad Naruto ended up by the door. A few quick jyuken strikes later found said blond unresisting to being dragged two doors down the hall and hurled into his actual room followed by a very upset ex-Hyuuga heiress.

"Tsunade-sama why was Naruto-kun in bed with you like that?"

"I…" looking away from her longtime friend. "I don't know Shizune. I really don't know." _'But damned if I didn't like it. Of course I'll never admit that to anyone.'_

The rest of the morning was spent with Naruto and Hinata nowhere to be found. Several times the others had come to their room looking for them but never got an answer. The group decided it would be a good day for a day off and dispersed throughout the ship to tend to their own devices.

Later that afternoon Naruto was coming from the bridge after checking their course and making sure there weren't any issue when he came across Tsunade starring out a view port. "Tsunade-baachan? What are you doing? Did you forget where you were going or were you looking for me?

"Huh?" turning around to face the man that was in her bed that morning. Then it registered what he had said to her. To hide the blush from her face because of the morning's debacle, she glowered at him and replied, "How many times have I told you not to call me old damn it."

Naruto just started to cower against the wall as Tsunade raised her hand to hit him. He had already closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impending impact, an impact that never came. In its place was a sad depressed voice saying, "It's like I thought … sigh … you'll never see me that way… especially now that you're with a young thing like Hinata." Dropping her hand, Tsunade turned and walked away heading towards the observatory.

Naruto opened his eyes, completely confused by her comment, _'Does it really bother her so much that I call her 'Baa-chan'? Maybe I should stop; she has always been good to me. Besides, she doesn't look bad even without her genjutsu. From what Hinata said this morning, Tsunade probably has some feelings for me anyway. Of course that was after the royal ass chewing she gave me this morning. I may want to be more careful.' _Nodding to himself, he came to a decision. He vowed to start calling her 'Tsunade-chan' from now on. Continuing down the hall, Naruto ran into Shizune. "Hey Naruto-kun, can you help me for a minute? I want to run some scans on you and learn more about you Saiyans." Shrugging he follows her to the med bay.

After leaving Naruto, Tsunade continued to the observatory hoping to clear her head and figure out why she was having these feeling for the blond. What she didn't expect was to find Hinata starring out at the stars as the ship sped through the blackness of space. Turning quickly to leave Hinata stopped the ex-Hokage.

"You love him don't you?"

"I... I." turning back around to address the girl that had captured Naruto's heart. "Don't be ridiculous Hinata. I'm old enough to be his grandmother. Besides he's already in a relationship with you. Why would anyone want to be with me in the first place? Everyone that I have ever loved before has been killed… I… I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him because of my shitty luck."

"You didn't answer my question."

Tsunade continued to war with herself on the inside. She knew that she was in love with the same man that had save the village more times than any Hokage in history, but she just wasn't willing to admit it. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Tsunade… if you really do love Naruto-kun… I… I'm willing to share him with you. Before we left Konoha he and I talked. He wants to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and he wants to bring the Saiyans back from the brink of extinction. He promised to give me veto rights before he starts a new relationship, so … you have my approval."

"Yeah about the whole bringing anything back issue…" Tsunade would admit that she wanted to be there to help but knew she was well past child baring years.

Before she could continue Hinata stopped her, "Don't worry about it Tsunade. We can find a way, but you have to admit you love him, both to yourself and to him. I'll leave you here to figure out what you want to do. See you later … sister."

**Later that night. Naruto and Hinata's room-**

Hinata entered the room she shared with her lover and came across a sight that still amazed her to this day. Naruto floating above their bed meditating fully clothed sans his jacket. This was a distinct contradiction to the hyperactive child she had known in their youth. He seemed calm and at piece, but at the same time ready for anything. "Hey Hinata-chan. How was your day off? Please tell me you're not still mad about this morning. I already said it was an accident."

Giggling a bit at the frantic tone in his voice even as he maintained his mediation, "No Naruto-kun I'm not mad anymore. To answer your question: Yes I had a good day off. You've been working us into the ground, but I understand why you're doing it", pausing to gather her thoughts. Hinata continued "I ran into Tsunade earlier today and we had a talk."

_'Oh shit!' _Floating down to land on the bed Naruto opened his eyes to take in the sight of the Hyuuga maiden undressing and getting ready for bed. "You didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No Naruto-kun, we didn't fight. We talked like I said." Pausing to find the right way to say this to him so he would fully understand. "She loves you, you know."

"Well of course she does. I'm the closest thing she has to family left." Shaking her head Hinata continues, "She loves you the same way that I love you."

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion until the preverbal light bulb went off. "Wait a minute… you can't be serious Hinata. Why would she love me like that? I'm really nobody special. I'm just me."

"And that's why she loves you Naruto-kun. You've grown up so much but still kept what made you, you. You made her believe in something again when you were a child. You saved the village from Pain. You ended the Great War. You save the village again from Cooler. Why do you think Tsunade and the others left with us to come to earth?"

"But…" Hinata silenced Naruto with a long kiss. It was a kiss that conveyed her every emotion, her love, adoration and hope. He was the only man that she had ever loved. He gave her strength by just being who he is. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked into his sapphire eyes and said, "Go to her Naruto-kun. I have already given her my blessing. As long as you still love me like you do now, I will never have a problem."

Naruto sighed. "Are you sure? I know we talked about me taking multiple wives but I never …" Hinata cut him off with a kiss. Looking into his eyes she said, "I'm sure. Go and be with her. Tomorrow night if she wants we can move her in here with us."

Naruto nodded, kissed his princess one last time and left the room. Hinata just sat on the bed and smiled. If anyone deserved to find love it was Tsunade. If anyone deserved to be loved it was Naruto. She knew that he would never replace her. The three of them would be a family… together.

Naruto made his way to Tsunade's room and knocked on the door. "One minute." Tsunade opened the door dressed in the same night gown she had on this morning except she has an orange and black robe over it. Her eyes where puffy from crying and there were tear stains trailing down her face. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Oh gaki, what do you want?"

"I think we need to talk Tsunade-chan." He moved past her into the room. Tsunade sighed as she moved from the door allowing it to close.

"Hinata told you?" nodding his head in the affirmative, Tsunade continued. "There's nothing for us to talk about Naruto. I'm an old woman no matter how I look right now. I can't …"

Naruto cut her off by pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked at first and tried to resist but Naruto pressed forward moving both further into the room. Tsunade couldn't fight it any more. As much as she wanted to say that they had no future, as much as she wanted to stop this before it even started, she couldn't. She truly loved this man. He was everything she had wanted in a mate all her life, strong, caring, wonderful, and great looking. If the sounds that came from Naruto's room, even through the thick bulkhead, were any indication he was also a monster in bed. How her body yearned for that sweet release. It had been so long, so very very long since she had felt a man in her most special place. She wanted it beyond anything she had ever wanted before.

Naruto chose that moment to release the kiss that was making the slug princess so weak in the knees. "Tsunade-chan… I don't care how old you are. If you're worried about us having children, don't. Even if we can't have children together it wouldn't matter. Do you love me?"

Tsunade just looked into his blue eyes knowing that there was no way she could continue to lie to herself or to him. She nodded her head yes, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ero-hime". Naruto just chuckled at the look on her face and avoided the swing that she aimed at his head. "Besides if it is so important then I'm sure we can just use the Dragon Balls and wish you younger again." The room stopped with that proclamation. Could she really be young again? Could she actually have a child like she had always wanted? He had told everyone about the Dragon Balls and what they could do. This man that had done so much for everyone was willing to not only love her and be with her but he had also found a way to give her something she had given up on a long time ago.

Tsunade closed the distance between them in a flash crushing her lips to his. Their kiss lasted longer than it had before. "Just so you know Naruto-kun, getting those balls will be one of the first things we will be doing once we get to Earth. Do you understand?"

"Yes my dear. Your wish is my command."

**LEMON WARNING-**

They kissed softly for a bit then Naruto licked Tsunade bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave willingly. Naruto tongue caressed hers gently at first but then it began to ravage Tsunade's mouth hitting hotspots she didn't even know she had, making her beg for more while moaning into the kiss.

They continued the kiss until they realized they both needed air. After catching their breath, Naruto removed the orange robe to expose her bare shoulders. He started slowly kissing and licking his way down Tsunade's her jaw line to her collarbone making sure to breathe on certain parts of her neck causing her to shiver with delight. While he was doing this Tsunade slid her hand under his shirt to start caressing his hard chest while trying to remove his shirt.

Naruto pause his ministrations allowing Tsunade to finally remove his shirt. He then slid her nightgown straps off her shoulders exposing her body for his enjoyment. Taking advantage of Naruto's momentary astonishment in seeing her unrestrained breasts, Tsunade began kissing a path down Naruto's chest making sure to stop and give his stiff nipples some attention eliciting a growl to come from deep in his chest.

Upon reaching his navel, Tsunade unbuckled his pants and belts dropping them to just above his knees. Dropping to her knees, she came face to face with the bulge in his boxers looking almost painful. She looked back up at Naruto and smirked. "Looks like someone's a happy camper" she said before licking the bulge through his boxers causing Naruto to groan.

"We aren't in the woods but I've got something that I'd like to plant in your forest," he muttered as Tsunade began to suck on the budge, using her mouth and hand to squeeze and caress it.

Tsunade started to pull down his boxers only to get smacked in the face by the erect beef stick pack inside. Taking a step back to get a good look at it, Tsunade eyes widen in shock as she starred at Naruto's fully erect ten inch long and three inch thick cock screaming for attention.

She knew he was big from this morning but to actually see it. "_I'm never had anything this big before, I may not be able to take all of it in my mouth." _

"Is everything alright Tsunade-chan" Naruto said breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see him smirking at her mischievously.

"_But that sure as hell doesn't mean I'm not gonna try." "_Peachy" she answered smirking back.

Before Naruto could speak again she took in as much as she could of Naruto's pecker in one gulp causing him to gasp in surprise and pleasure. She was only able to get about eight inches in but she knew she would do better than that next time.

She started slowly taking small strokes. As she gained more confidence she sped up taking longer deeper strokes. Swirling her tongue around the shaft as she went down and licking the tip when she came back up to the head, causing Naruto's groans to become louder.

After a few minutes Tsunade changed up her routine by twisting her head a bit as she would go down his shaft. This earned a shudder of delight from Naruto making Tsunade smile around Naruto's cock.

Naruto looked down at Tsunade bobbing her head up and down on his meat rod while he had a hand on her head caressing her scalp with chakra in his fingertips, encouraging her to go further. "_Man, she's really good. This is easily one of, if not, the best blowjob I've ever had" _he thought making eye contact with Tsunade, making her smile at the way she was effecting him as she continued pleasuring him.

Not long after, Naruto's cock began to jerk in Tsunade's mouth signifying he was gonna cum soon. "AW, I'M CUMMING, TSUNADE-CHAN!" he yelled with his eyes shut.

Tsunade quickly took out most of his length until only the head remained in her mouth. Then she began to suck on it hard as she quickly stroked his shaft. It wasn't long before Naruto climaxed in her mouth shooting off massive streams of his warm seed. She swallowed what she could and whatever she couldn't dribbled down her chin.

Tsunade got back to her feet as she licking what was left of his milk off her chin. She didn't even have time to do much else because Naruto had quickly pushed Tsunade against the wall and had taken her lips again in a deep and passionate kiss.

Once he broke the kiss Naruto smirked at Tsunade making her even wetter then she had already been. "Looks like it's my turn Tsunade-chan." He said before attacking her left breast with his mouth licking and nibbling on her nipple as his right hand played with the other.

He soon used his free hand to trail down Tsunade's tone stomach brushing against her pubic hair. He began to rub Tsunade folds making her moan deeply. After a minute Naruto pulled his head back with his hands still at work, he looked at Tsunade's lust-filled eyes practically begging for more. Moving back up, he began sucking on Tsunade's collarbone with his hands moving a little faster.

"Oh God, Naruto! That feels so good!" she whines out lustfully.

Smirking, Naruto whispered into her ear. "But we are only getting started Tsu-chan" As he swirled chakra to his fingertips making Tsunade's breasts and clit vibrate. Squealing in pleasure, Tsunade threw her head back, hitting her head against the wall.

After another minute of rubbing her folds, he slid his index and middle finger inside her wet velvet box. Channeling more chakra to them and twisting it, he made it feel like his hand was a drill causing her to scream out. "OH NARUTO-KUN! IT'S TOO MUCH! I'M CUMMING" Tsunade yelled as she climaxed and her body slumped against Naruto breathing heavily.

"_That was easily the best orgasm I've ever had. What is it going to be like when he finally penetrates me?" _she thought coming down from her orgasmic high, looking up at Naruto to see him licking her juices off his fingers making her wetter than before.

Seeing her regaining her senses Naruto allowed her to stand on her own. She wobbled a little at first but quickly straighten herself out. She then moved to her bed, crawling towards the wall, and waving her ass back and forth inviting Naruto to ravage her.

"Take me Naruto-kun, make me yours. That's what I want more than anything in the universe right now" she begged while shaking her voluptuous ass at him trying to entice him more.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Okay, but first I want you to drop your genjutsu. I want to take the real you not your illusion" he said. She was a bit hesitant at first, but with a reassuring smile from Naruto she dropped her genjutsu while maintaining her doggy-style position facing away from Naruto; not wanting him to see her face.

Naruto looked at the changes. "_What the hell is she complaining about? Other than a few wrinkles and silver streaks in her hair, she's looks the same. Also, this ass is juicy" _he thought placing a hand on one side of her round bottom and positioning his manhood at her dripping entrance.

He leaned onto her back and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful, Tsunade-chan." Placing the tip at her entrance slowly easing his length into her to prevent from hurting her, making Tsunade gasp in shock before mewing in pleasure as he slowly began to move.

"Oh god, Naruto-kun you're so big" Tsunade moaned. "Ero-Hime, you're so tight and wet. You're making my dick melt" he moaned back speeding up his thrusts, effectively raising the volume of Tsunade moans and squeals. "_Naruto-kun, you're making me feel so good, but I'll make you feel even better."_

Naruto almost stopped thrusting when he felt Tsunade's wet silk walls clutch him even tighter than they already were, then unexpectedly they began to move skillfully stroking and massaging him, trying to milk him for all he was worth.

Still leaning over Tsunade's back Naruto groaned loudly as her snatch worked its magic. She smirked hearing Naruto's groans and moans of pleasure. This smirk didn't go unnoticed by Naruto though figuring two could play this game Naruto went to work.

"You're not the only one with some tricks, Tsunade-chan" he whispered to her before placing one hand over her pussy and sliding the other onto one of her breasts. He then channeled chakra to both hands using chakra manipulation to make them like vibrators, using his index and thumb to pinch her clit and nipples. This caused her to scream out in pleasure. "OH GOD OH GOD! NARUTO! IT'S TOO GOOD I DON'T THINK I CAN LAST MUCH LONGER" she screamed.

"Aw, but Tsunade-chan I was just about to give you the main dish" he said teasingly. "_Oh my goodness, I don't think I can even stay awake much longer. He's amazing. I've never had it this good before."_

While Tsunade was just trying to endure the pleasure Naruto was already giving her, Naruto was preparing to send Tsunade over the edge. Naruto began to channel more chakra again but this time from his dick. He started swirled it like he had done with his hand earlier mimicking a drill. The move made Tsunade's eyes widen in shock effectively making her drop her face onto the bed but Naruto managed to move with her body and continued his ministrations while her juices began to drip down his cock and her legs.

After a few minutes of Naruto's motions Tsunade's cervix had slipped open and without missing a beat Naruto's cock slammed into it. That was it, Tsunade had been trying to hold on for dear life through all Naruto's actions but the feeling of Naruto's drill inside her womb was too much. She reached her climax immediately, clamping down on Naruto's meat rod bring him to his climax as well.

"OH NARUTO-KUN! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO TSUNADE-CHAN!"

Yelling out each other's name one last time they climaxed before slumping to the bed still attached to each other, completely exhausted. Naruto's thick milk mixing with Tsunade's sticky syrup sliding down her thighs while they still lay connected.

**LEMON END-**

Naruto started to pull out of his new lover so he could lie on his back to catch his breath. Tsunade didn't want him to leave her and grabbed his arms rotating with him to keep him in her folds. They laid on their sides with their sex still connected to each other.

Turning to face Naruto over her shoulder, Tsunade lifted her arm to wrap around Naruto's head and placing a long kiss on his lips. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you. I really do love you Naruto-kun. Please make me young again so I can have your children."

"I love you too Tsunade and I'll do my best to make you happy." Stroking the elder blonde's face and moving her hair out of the way Naruto spoke, "Hinata wants to know if you want to move into our room and share it with both of us." She nodded her head in the affirmative, and then started to move her hips indicating she wanted more. Naruto chuckled and slowly started to slide his rapidly hardening meat back and forth, ready for round two…

In the room next door we find Iruka in between two beautiful kunoichi. One can heal you just as easily as kill you, the other knows the best way to extract information as well as her pound of flesh in the most painful ways possible. Both were laying on his chest listening to the sounds coming from the room next to theirs. "Well didn't expect that to happen."

"I wonder how Hinata is taking this"

"You two worry too much. Mr. Super Saiyan is too honorable to do anything without Hinata's permission. She knows. I guess we will be going from three rooms to two tomorrow."

To say that the rest of the trip was interesting would be an understatement. Naruto worked everyone very hard, had lots of sex with his two lovers as well as a couple of three sums. He also put gravity seals on everyone to help with speed and strength. Daily sparring was the norm as well as grueling twelve hour days. Naruto allowed one day a week for rest but the rest of the time consisted of working and, for the others, studying the different equipment on the ship.

Finally they came to Earth. The planet wasn't all that different from Elum. The different continents and oceans were visible. Instead of orbiting the planet and running the risk of Naruto seeing another full moon, the group landed quickly in a deserted rocky location. Ironically enough it was actually close to the same location that Freeza had landed previously.

**FLASHBACK END-**

**"**Oi! Fearless leader. Where to next?" asked Anko as she put her hand on her hip, exposing her shapely body for all to see.

Naruto just chuckled and told everyone to reach out with their senses. "You should be able to feel all the strong powers on this planet. The ones we're looking for are going to be the strongest." _"Let's see… looks like Goku and Gohan are training with Piccolo. Vegeta seems to be off by himself. There's also several others around but they're a lot weaker. Looks like everyone is getting this part, good. I only touched on it during training." _

"Well Naruto-kun, there seems to be three really strong power sources off that way" Hinata pointed off in the direction Naruto felt Goku and the others.

"There's another really strong one that way" pointed out Anko.

"I feel two to the north but they're not all that strong."

"Very good everyone. Tsunade-chan you picked up the ones that were the furthest away and the weakest. I even had a bit of trouble locating them." Tsunade beamed with pride. Of course she was able to pick them up. She not only had the most experience out of the group but she was also the closest thing to a chakra sensor the group had other than Hinata's eyes.

"Alright guys. My clones have finished sealing the ship. It's time for ya'll to meet Goku and his son." Naruto lifted off into the air followed by the others in the group. The group flew off in a double chevron formation with Naruto in the lead with Hinata on his right and Tsunade on his left. Behind them came Iruka, Anko and Shizune in the same fashion.

The four were almost at Goku's house when they hear an explosion. Deciding to check it out they went to where the sound came from. Upon arriving they saw a black hair man dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt sporting a weird haircut, a green man with antennas dressed in a purple gi and pointy brown booties, and a small long-haired boy with black spikes reminiscent to the larger man he is fighting dressed like the green man.

Naruto recognized them instantly. "Hey Goku, Gohan, Piccolo! How ya been?" he asked cheerfully.

The other three were silent and watching Piccolo in wonder seeing as this was the first alien they had ever met... well one that wasn't trying to kill them all anyway. Piccolo noticed them but just ignored them figuring they were with Naruto so they were probably weird like he was.

Naruto walked up to Goku. "It looks like everything went okay with Frieza" he said.

"Actually, I have to talk to you in private about that. There something you need to know" Goku said getting serious. Before they could leave Chichi came out of the little house everyone was standing in front of saying it was almost time for Gohan to come in to continue his studies and that she would be starting lunch soon. She asked if the other would be staying for the meal. Goku insisted causing Chichi to sigh loudly. Naruto just chuckled and reached into his pouch producing a scroll. Hinata smiled and offered to help the woman with lunch. Chichi thanked her and turned to go back into the small home. Hinata walked over to her love giving him a kiss and taking the scroll from his hand knowing what was in there. Gohan grumbled about having to study instead of training. Naruto turned to his three other traveling companions. "I'll be back in a few. You guys can wait with Gohan and Piccolo, ok." he said before walking off with Goku.

When Goku and Naruto were gone, Gohan turned to the three newcomers. "Hi, I'm Gohan and this is Piccolo. It's nice to meet you."

Acting as the spokesperson for the group Shizune stated with a small bow, "Hello, I'm Shizune; this is Iruka, and Anko. The woman that went to help your mom is Hinata, and the one still gawking at Piccolo-san is Tsunade. It's nice to meet you too." As the woman was making the introduction she pointed out the different individuals. Iruka gave a quick bow while Anko waved with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey, I've never seen an alien that wasn't trying to kill us before. I was curious damn it" retorted Tsunade while she turned her head to pout. This caused everyone to chuckle.

"So do you guys want to spar while we wait for dad and Naruto-nii to come back" asked Gohan with a hopeful tone.

"Sure why not, Naruto taught us a few things on the way here" said Iruka not minding a chance to practice what they had learned with someone new, and someone who wouldn't be beating his ass into the ground in record time... yeah that's what he thinks.

"Okay, then you two against me" said Gohan in a chipper voice pointing out Tsunade and Iruka excited to be able to fight with someone new. "If you other two want to wait, we can go after we're done or you can spar with Piccolo."

"What! Are you serious? You really shouldn't get cocky. You are just a kid, ya know" said Tsunade.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine" he replied with confidence in his own skills.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it" said Iruka as he and others got into stance. Piccolo walked over and sat down in front of a tree to watch them go at it, but was interrupted when Anko and Shizune asked to spar with him. Sighing and grumbling the Namekian got up and assumed his fighting stance…

**With Goku and Naruto-**

Goku was currently telling Naruto of the meeting that took place when he arrived back on Earth.

**Flashback-**

Emerging from the space pod, Goku sees all his friends, plus two mysterious characters approaching him. The two strangers, a teenage girl and boy looking to be about 16 or 17 walk forward. The boy had short light purple hair and blue eyes, about 5'10" in height. He was wearing a blue jacket with the capsule corp. emblem on the left sleeve, a black 'wife-beater' tank top, black baggy cargo pants, light brown boots, and a broadsword strapped to his back.

The girl had dark brown eyes and long black hair that went straight down in the front in two thick stands to either side of her face and the back was tied in a ponytail that fanned out kind of like a pineapple. She was about 5'5" in height, wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt that hugged her body, a crimson short-sleeved version of the boy's jacket, black capri-styled pants that, like her shirt, fit snug to her body, boots also like the boy's, and a katana on her back that looked strangely familiar to Goku.

When Goku asked his friends who beat Frieza they point to the two strangers, stating that the young boy was a Super Saiyan and though the girl wasn't a super saiyan she had an interesting transformation that was still strong enough to kill Frieza's father, King Cold.

After Goku thanked them for beating Frieza they asked to talk to Goku in private. Goku shrugged and said okay. Jerking his head to indicate they should follow him, they then flew off a fair distance from the group to begin their conversation.

Upon arriving at their destination the boy asked Goku to show him his Super Saiyan form. Goku gave the boy a serious look but powered up. The unknown boy smiled and transformed as well, giving all the Z fighters a slight shock. After speaking a moment the boy drew his sword. Waiting until Goku had concentrated his energy to his finger; he began to assault Goku with an impressive display of swordsmanship that shocked everyone watching. Goku just blocked the assault with just his index finger all the while keeping a serious look on his face. After the attack was over and the boy sheathed his sword, they powered down and began to talk.

"Hello Goku, my name is Trunks and this is Seika." indicating the young woman standing off to the side watching the interaction. She just waved at the older man and smiled. "I apologize for attacking you like that but I had to be sure of how strong you are. I'm Vegeta's son and she's the daughter of two people you'll meet really soon by the names of Iruka and Shizune." he said pointing to the young woman again who smiled and waved. "This may be hard to believe but we came from twenty years in the future to give you a warning."

Getting a shocked look on his face but quickly getting over it, Goku exclaimed "You two are from the future, whoa! What are you gonna warn me about? I didn't blow up the planet or eat all the food did I? That would really suck if I did." This of course caused Trunks to become speechless with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his and Piccolo's head. "_He can't be serious, can he?"_ was the thought both shared at the same time.

It was now Seika turn to speak after sighing. She had grown up with a nutty ninja after all. "Three years from now two androids will attack an island nine kilometers southwest of South City. They will be stronger than anything you could possibly imagine, and they never get tired."

"What! Why? Where do they come from and why do they attack?" anger clearly showing on his face.

"They were made by Dr. Gero of the old Red Ribbon Army. Their purpose was to kill you and cause mass destruction. That was their primary task. In our time, when they found out they couldn't complete their first directive, they started picking off the Z Fighters one by one. They started with Vegeta, then Piccolo, next Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, and even Yajirobe. Gohan was the only survivor" said Trunks clutching his fist as Seika put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Twenty years from now Gohan's fighting a lifelong struggle to destroy them. He also trains us alongside Naruto, but then two months ago in our time Naruto joins the fight. The two of them sacrifice themselves to finally beat the androids but by then the population is only ten percent of what it used to be" said Seika with a depressed look on her face.

"Wait a sec! What happens to me and why did Naruto just join the battle?" Goku asked while trying to absorb the information he was just given.

"Not too long from now you and Naruto will contract a disease that you both picked up while you were in space. You and another companion of Naruto's will die from the disease, but Naruto-sensei will be weakened greatly because of it. It also spreads too many in the world, causing a massive epidemic." Trunks answered with a stern look.

"What! I die of a disease? That sucks! I don't even get to fight the androids?" he said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest not realizing that the disease he and his friend carries could kill a lot of innocent people.

"Yes, not even a Super Saiyan can beat it and Naruto's willpower and his healing factor are the only two things that keep him going. It isn't for another nineteen years before a cure can be made by my mother Shizune before she and my father are killed in an androids raid" said Seika looking at the ground in grief. Trunks wraps his arm around her for comfort as she lays her head on his shoulder to tell him she's okay and gather some comfort from his embrace.

"After so many deaths, Naruto comforted my mom and another woman even in his weakened condition. He became the father I didn't have. He was also like an uncle to Seika and a brother to Gohan. We don't want the world to continue its descent into darkness, so we're trying to do whatever we can to fix the future from the past." Trunks reached into his pocket. "Here are two doses of the antidote Shizune made. Mom prepared them for you and Naruto" he said as he handed the antidote to Goku.

"Wait, who's your mother? Do I know her?" Goku asked.

"Yea, she's right over there" he replied pointing at Bulma.

Goku followed his finger and was instantly on ground howling in laughter, shocking the other Z fighters thinking this strange boy was so powerful that one finger could knock over the mighty Super Saiyan. "Hahaha, Bulma and Vegeta! Then Bulma and Naruto, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard," holding his ribs trying to stem the tears that threatened to fall due to his mirth. "Vegeta who's painfully bullheaded most of the time and Naruto who's an obvious gigolo" he giggled out still on the ground trying to control himself. Even Seika started laughing a bit, having heard about Naruto's past nightlife when she was younger.

"Well, my mom and dad aren't really together for very long and Naruto grows out of that phase not too long from now" said Trunks with a slight blush, embarrassed by the track records of his two fathers. "Naruto then helps mom and another women get through their lonely and stressed state, and ends up marrying them both."

"Leave it to Naruto to marry two women at once" Goku commented getting back on his feet.

"Well, we have to be going now. We'll return at the time of the attack. Too bad we can't bring our time's Bulma and Chichi" said Seika with a sad tone.

"Huh Chichi, why would you want to bring her into this?" he asked clearly confused.

"Because ever since Gohan died, Chichi's been all alone and it would do her some good to see everyone again" Seika answered. _"Especially her second husband" _she thought smirking inwardly.

Then Trunks remembered one last thing. "Oh and please don't tell anyone about our identities or we might not be born" he requested as he and Seika lifted off the ground indicating they were leaving.

"I won't and thanks for the antidote. I won't let a repeat of what happened in your time happen again. See ya in three years." Goku said waving goodbye to the two as they flew away.

"_Now what am I gonna tell the others"_ he thought walking back towards his friends.

**END-**

"So you died, and I got sick. That's sucks" said Naruto taking his half of the antidote for when he gets sick this time around. His face going through a range of emotion until it stopped on determination. With the knowledge fresh, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a note book to write down the details of what he was told. Then realization struck him. He and Goku are the cause of this disease. He had to do something to prevent it from happening. Then it struck him that his friends back in Konoha could get this thing too. _"Shit! I have to see if someone can make a large batch of this so I can get it to them before it kills everyone. DAMN IT!"_

"I know right, we're some of the strongest fighters in the universe and we get killed and weakened by a disease" said Goku sounding disappointed in himself.

"It's even worse than that cuz, WE are the cause of this disease and everyone back on Elum may be in danger because of the time I spent there. I have to do something." This caused Goku to look at his friend with shock.

"Damn it, you're right. What are we going to do?"

"You are going to take your meds so you don't leave your family without a husband and a father. I'm going to take my part and have Bulma, Shizune-nee and Tsu-hime see if they can make more."

"What about you Naruto? Won't you be in danger?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to be the one responsible for the death of so many. Even if it kills me, I _will_ make sure this is taken care of. Anyway, enough of all this depressing talk." Chuckling to his self Naruto continues. "I really didn't see the Bulma and Vegeta thing coming, or me and Bulma for that matter. Not that I'm complaining, Bulma-obaachan is kind of sexy. If this keeps up though I'm gonna have stricken the word 'obaachan' from my vocabulary" said Naruto mumbling the last part and the comment about Bulma to himself but Goku heard it anyway.

"Does that mean you're into older woman, Nar~uto-cha~n?" said Goku dragging out his name in a teasing manner finally getting over the seriousness of the situation.

"Shut up! At least I didn't get hustled at the age of twelve into marrying the female Mike Tyson. Don't you have to be home by like 7:30?" he joked back.

"Hey that's low! Chichi isn't that bad, and my curfew is 9:00 now, plus at least I'm not a perv who'll probably settle down when his mojo goes bad" retorted Goku.

"Touché." _"That bastard! My mojo's invincible. It'll never go bad. Somebody's getting the Viagra seal later. Let's see you train when Humpty Dumpty's painfully glued to the top of the totem pole, jerk"_ he thought evilly.

Then Naruto remember what he came to see Goku for. "Oh right, Goku can you help me get in contact with King Kai. I wanted to ask him something."

"Sure, I'll take us to his planet" Goku answered, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and with a quick use of Instant Transmission they arrive on King Kai's Planet.

**King Kai's Planet-**

Goku and Naruto appear on a tiny planet. Naruto falls to his face eliciting a round of laughter from Goku. "Stuff it Goku. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stand on this planet with me having gravity seals on? I'd say it's, at the least, ten times harder than what I normally have to do."

The blond grumbles on about stupid high gravity planets while he turns off his grav seals allowing him to get up and move normally. Goku is shocked that his friend could even move. Hell he had a hard time moving the first time he was here and looking at the blond beside him acting like he was taking a walk in the park kind of shocked him. Goku lead the way to King Kai's home while Naruto observed his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the gray coble stone path that seemed to circle the whole planet as well as the reddish orange grass, then a decent sized house and a red Chevrolet Sedan from the 50's parked beside the house.

Naruto follow Goku past a couple of decent sized fruit trees as they come upon a short chubby blue alien with two antennae standing with his hands behind his back looking at his two visitors. Beside him stand a brown monkey and a greyish green cricket. The blue man had on a large black tunic with the duel kanji for Kaio squeezed into an emblem on the front.

"Hello King Kai." The Saiyan greets his old master with a smile breaking his companion from his observations. "King Kai this is Naruto. Naruto this is King Kai."

"Hello, nice to meet you" Naruto replies with a wave to the blue man.

"Yea, nice to meet you too" said King Kai smiling widely. _"This is interesting. He seems to be moving without any trouble. Hmm, if I heard him correctly, he said something about having on gravity seals as he was getting his face out of the dirt."_ The Kai was thinking to himself. Coming back from his thoughts he focuses on his two visitors.

"King Kai, Naruto wanted to ask you something". Goku turns to Naruto indicating that he should speak.

Naruto then came forward and explained what Guru had told him about not being able to revive his fallen loved ones with the dragon balls, causing a slight downward casted expression to appear on his face, but he changed that quickly to a hopeful one when he asked if it was at all possible for him and his companions to visit all their loved ones here in Other World. Naruto asked it this way knowing that it would be extremely selfish of him if he didn't think of his fellow ninja. He knew they had loved ones on this side and both parties would be thrilled to see each other again.

Placing his right hand under his chin in contemplation, this request was unheard of. To allow so many from the world of the living to be allowed to interact with those that have already passed on. This was unprecedented. He did know that from time to time some of the dead were allowed to go back to their home plane but to allow at the least six people to come here… he'd have to get that cleared first. King Kai finally spoke, "Normally, I make a person tell me a joke before I help them, but seeing as I got to see what you did to Frieza and Cooler I'll make an exception. Who are the people you wanted to see again, and who did you want to bring with you?" the blue man asked.

"Thank you. There are several people; Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze, if it's possible, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Kushina Uzumaki. Those are just the ones that I want to see. I'm sure that my friends that came with me to Earth, want to see their loved ones too but I'm not sure about the names of those they'd want to see." he said.

"Wow, I know all those people you mentioned. They're all pretty famous in the Afterworld, Jiraiya writes his novels with Sarutobi and Minato as the editors. Kushina and Sarutobi's wife are just as famous for beating the shit out of all three when they're caught peeping at the hot springs" King Kai said snickering causing Naruto to face palm at his perverted grandfather, godfather and father. Damn perverts… then he remembered he was one too. At least he did it discreetly and didn't have to peak to get his jollies.

"What's the Afterworld? Don't you mean 'Otherworld'" Goku asked, interrupting Naruto's mussing, clearly confused because he had never heard of this 'Afterworld' place.

"No Goku. Afterworld is the home for souls who keep their bodies that don't want to go down Snake way or to the Grand Kai's planet. Most people just go to the spirit realm and live with their families in ghost form but there are some that go to the Afterworld" King Kai said with a sigh. He really hated describing all the different locations around here.

"But how is that possible? My father's and Sarutobi-ojiisan's souls were supposed to be getting devoured by the shinigami for all eternity when they used a sealing technique that summoned him" Naruto stated clearly confused.

"Well to be honest Naruto, there is no such thing as the shinigami that I know of. The technique they used was probably just a technique that required a lot life-force to power it, and the design of the technique just gave it the form of a shinigami" explained King Kai.

"Oh I see"

"Well, I'll try to get in contact with your people so you can meet them again, but I can't make any promises. I'll have to get permission for so many living people to go there. You two need to head back and prepare for those androids" King Kai turned serious at that point. Naruto nodded and turned to leave but stopped as Goku spoke again.

"Okay. Thanks for the help King Kai. Oh one more thing. Do you think you could help train Naruto's group? I know he'll help them a lot but I think you could be a lot of help for them too. You did train my friends and when they came back they were all much stronger than before" asked Goku hoping he would agree. He knew all of them needed as much help as they could get.

The Kia thought about his friends request and stated he would think about it. Goku nodded, satisfied with that. With another farewell Goku and Naruto raised their hands to their foreheads and teleported back to the group they left.

"_Good luck you two, you'll need it. Now where was I, hehehe" _he thought pulling out his orange book that was hidden under his overcoat. On the cover it said _Icha Icha Afterlife Vol. 3: Naughty Spirits. _"Oh Jiraiya, you are a genius."

**Back in the Forest near Goku's house-**

Goku and Naruto materialize back in the clearing to find a grinning but huffing Gohan with his hands on his knees and smudges on his face and cloths, an exhausted Iruka spread out on his back looking like he went twelve round with a lawn mower and lost. Shizune wasn't faring much better as she lies beside him, both trying to catch their breath. Tsunade is bent over huffing for air not much better off than the boy. Anko is grinning like mad breathing heavy as well. Finally we find Piccolo. Poor man, covered in cut and what looks like burns with a crap ton of kunai strewn around the area. None of the fighters look like they're truly ready to stop.

"Damn what happened to you guys? Did the kid and the green guy beat your asses?" Naruto asks more as a conclusion then a question. Still tired they all just nod their heads.

"That's one tough ass kid" Tsunade managed to mutter out, the others grunting in agreement.

Naruto just chuckled and turned to Goku. "You know anyone that needs a training partner?" he asked.

The pure blood Saiyan thought for a moment, "Yeah Krillin, I asked him to join us but he said he didn't want to slow us down". Goku was a little sad about his friends' recent drop in self-confidence.

"Yea, Krillin's been a real mess since Maron left him" Gohan commented having finally caught his breath. He looked down little sad as well; all the new comers but Naruto where wondering who this Krillin was.

Responding with a happy tone Naruto chuckles, "Well, I'll hopefully fix that soon." Before he can continue the sensitive noses of the three Saiyan catch the heavenly smell coming from the house and release an ungodly sound from their bellies. Looking sheepish they all rub the backs of their heads in embarrassment. "I think lunch is almost ready. We better head in." Getting a nod from all around they make their way to the house.

Upon entering they hear the sounds of laughter and see all the food. Hinata turns to the group and introduces everyone. Chichi turns to the group, noting everyone's sorry state she makes a face and tells them to go clean up. Figuring from the way Goku and Gohan moved into action so quickly it might be a good idea to follow their lead.

After all the occupant were washed, seeing as the little home was much too crowded, Naruto recommends they all go outside. The group agrees and everyone move to make their way outside. Chichi sighs thinking that she'll have to take everything out. Naruto places his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Take a break Chichi-san. I'll get the food and bring it out for everyone."

A relieved and happy look crosses her face. "Aren't you such a nice man, I wish my husband and son would help me more around the house." a scowl marring her features. She realizes that by the time he gets everything out there it'll be cold and asks, "There's too much here for just one person to carry it all. Let me help you."

"No need Chichi-san. I got this." Bringing his hands into a cross seal he mutters, "Kagebushin no jutsu." Appearing as if by magic five exact replicas of the blond appear and begin taking everything outside, the house wife looking on in complete shock and wonder. Grabbing this, at least in her mind, savior by the front of his coat she looks directly into his face, "Please! Please, you have got to teach me how to do that!"

Chuckling Naruto just says, "We'll see, but I don't think you'll be able to learn how to do that. Goku couldn't activate his chakra because he was too old for it. Gohan might be able to though, and seeing as Goku told me you have a major concern over Gohan's education they'll be able to help. What the clones learn, the caster does as well."

"TEACH HIM THAT MOVE NOW…" getting a sheepish look because of her outburst, she releases Naruto and turns away blushing slightly, "I mean, will you please teach my son how to do that?"

Chuckling he replies, "We'll see. Now let's get out side with the others and get something to eat." nodding she leads the way out.

The group enjoys the various foods and the stories of their adventures around their respective worlds. A lot of laughter was shared and new bonds made between the groups.

Naruto asked about Vegeta and how things turned out for the Namekians after they came to Earth. He was told that Vegeta is currently at Bulma's and the Namekians found a new world to settle. Speaking of Bulma and the Namekians brought up the subject of the Dragon Balls, which of course got Tsunade's attention. Goku wanted to know why he wanted to know about the balls. Naruto said he has a promise to keep, while giving his blond lover a smile and the balls will allow him to do it. Goku nodded and said he'd have to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma to find them. Nodding, they all continue to finish lunch.

Once everyone was full, Naruto and his group decided it was time to head out. With a quick hand seal he made several clones to clean up and do the dishes for their hostess. He instructed them to do whatever Chichi wanted them to do around the house and for one to help Gohan see if he can activate his chakra. Naruto left strict instructions for that clone. If Gohan could activate his chakra then he would need to learn at the bare minimum the three control exorcises; leaf balancing, wall walking and water walking. Naruto asked Iruka to leave a clone to help out as well. He nodded and complied.

As a quick thought before everyone headed out Naruto asked Goku, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get one of those capsule houses would ya?"

"Yea, Bulma should have one. Her father invented them. Just look for Vegeta's energy. You shouldn't be able to miss it."

"Okay well thanks a lot and see you all soon. Train hard, we only have three years to get prepared. C'mon everyone" he said taking off with his three companions now fully recovered, right behind him.

Once they were a far way off, Tsunade moved up beside him to ask, "What do you mean we only have three years to prepare? Is something happening then?"

"Well, actually…" he explained to them what Goku had told him but left out the identities of Trunks and Seika parents as well as his meeting with King Kai. He wanted that part to be a surprise if the martial arts master agreed to it. After that they all agreed to train like crazy. This got a laugh and an evil smile from Naruto. He then stated that he was gonna put them through hell with a winter coat on. This made all three shiver wondering what they had got themselves into.

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
